Young lives are precious
by Curry36645
Summary: Emily, Jack and Henry are abducted by the same unsub just days apart. In order to protect the two boys, Emily has to put her own life on the line. With videos being sent to the team, do any of them stand a chance of surviving? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Taken

AN: Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is only a trial chapter for a Fanfiction I'm thinking of writing. Therefore, I need to know if anyone likes the idea. I some people do, then I'll keep writing this. :D Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Only the characters you haven't heard of are mine :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Taken.<p>

21st January 2012:

It was a normal Saturday morning for the Hotchner men. Get up early to go to the park to play soccer and feed bread to the duck that swam in the pond. Little did they know, one of their lives would never be the same again. . .

The morning was peaceful as usual as they made their way to the park in the car. The radio was on and they were humming along to the words. With a soccer ball in the little boy's hands, there was half a loaf of bread in the trunk.

"Are we almost there yet?" Jack Hotchner asked his father the same question every week. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a big brown coat to keep him warm in the cold weather. A pair of jeans covered his little legs and trainers on his tiny feet. His blue hat was too big for his head so it kept falling over his eyes. With also blue gloves on his hands and a matching scarf around his neck, he was all ready for a day out in the middle of winter.

"Almost Buddy!" The almighty Aaron Hotchner replied to his son happily who wore a close matching coat as his son but a black t-shirt underneath. He had jogging bottoms on and trainers like Jacks but just a bigger size.

5 Minutes later, they were getting out of the car and Hotch got the bread out of the trunk. Jack eagerly started running towards the pond and called after his father to hurry up which he applied with. Luckily the pond wasn't too far from the car park and it staying in eye length of Hotch. The lake was half covered in ice in the cold weather. Frost was attached to the trees surrounding it and some icicles were beginning to form on the ends of the branches. The grass also had a great deal amount of frost covering it, the park was like a winter wonderland.

Hotch and Jack were feeding the ducks by the pond and were so caught up in it, that they didn't notice the man standing behind them, just staring at Jack. The man wore all black clothes and a scarf that covered most of his face except for his light blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was scruffy and looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. He just smiled under the scarf and slowly walked away in the opposite direction.

The Hotchner men were still tearing up bread and throwing it into the pond when Jack wanted to play soccer with his father so they threw the remaining bread in chunks into the pond and watched the ducks fight over who would get the most to eat. Memorised by the ducks, Jack laughed happily.

"Come on then Jack." Hotch called to him making his way over to the grassy area in between the pond and the car park. "Watch out Jack, it's going to be slippery today." Hotch warned his son as he brushed his foot through the frosty grass. Jack ran over opposite his father about 10 metres away.

"Yes daddy!" Jack shouted to him putting a smile on the older man's face. Jack placed to ball on the ground and quickly kicked it to Hotch who had to run a bit to the right in order to stop the ball. Jack wasn't very good at kicking the ball straight but he was a good kicker, he could kick a soccer ball further than Hotch could since he was 5 years old. Hotch stepped back and kicked the ball harder than intended. It flew straight past Jack and landed by the man in black who was watching Jack earlier.

"Sorry about that!" Hotch shouted to him trying to look innocent as Jack ran up to him to grab the ball.

In a moment, the man took his right hand out of his pocket and revealed a gun and quickly grabbed Jack with his left hand. He held the gun up to Hotch and without any warning, fired it. The bullet tore through Hotch's coat and t-shirt and hit him in the chest, the other side of his heart. Hotch passed out almost instantly and fell to the ground, the last thing he heard was Jack calling out to him. . .

* * *

><p>23rd January 2012:<p>

For the team, the new case had to wait. Right now, their boss was in a coma in hospital and his son had been missing for almost 48 hours. They all knew that when a child goes missing, the first 3 hours are the most crucial in finding the child safely. Approximately 76.2% of abducted children who are murdered are dead within three hours of the abduction. They had to interview eye witnesses that were at the park that day, all they got from an elderly couple was that the man had blonde hair that was all messed up. Also, that the man was wearing all black clothing that covered most of his face and nothing else.

The whole team was in a panic now, they wouldn't know if Jack was going to live or if he was already dead. They all knew that Hotch wouldn't want any of them to be worrying about him, so none of them did. All that mattered now was to find Jack and bring him to safety. . .

With both of Henry's parents at work, he was stuck with a babysitter and hadn't been told that Jack had gone missing or that his 'uncle' was in hospital. He was sat at on the floor at living room table colouring in his colouring book while his baby sitter sat on the couch next to him helping him with his colouring. Cartoons were playing on the TV but Henry was too interested in his colouring to notice them much.

Henry was wearing casual clothes because the heating was on, he was wearing his stripped green t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Do you want a drink Henry?" Elena asked his quietly whilst stroking his light blonde hair.

"Yes please" Henry replied quickly, not taking his eyes off his colouring book. Elena stood up and brushed herself down because all of her new clothes got crinkled when she sat down. She wore a black leather jacket with a hot pick tank top underneath. Leggings that hugged her legs and black leather boots to go with her jacket. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a few freckles. She was a late teen who knew Will by family. She was his cousin.

She walked into the kitchen and shouted to Henry what drink he would like. He said that he wanted orange squash which was simple enough. Elena grabbed a clear glass out of the cupboard and poured a tiny amount of squash into it, she filled the rest of the glass with tap water and made her way into the living room. Before she could turn the corner, she felt something hard hit her in the back of the neck. She wasn't too sure what it was, but whatever it was, it had made her drop the glass and fall to the ground instantly. She wasn't dead, but she couldn't move a muscle. She tried to call out to Henry to tell him to run, but she couldn't all she could do was try and breathe. The glass and squash had went everywhere around the kitchen, in all directions. However, she was lying on most of it which was not very pleasurable.

She tried to look up and when she did, she saw the eyes of a mad man looking straight back at her. Then she heard running of little footsteps, Henry ran straight into the kitchen to see if she was alright. All he heard was a noise of glass breaking and a body dropping to the ground. She saw big hands quickly grab Henry's sides and heard the little boy squealing in fear. Then he was out of sight. Elena heard the door open and close and then nothing, tears started to trickle down her face which broke out into a silent cry. She couldn't protect Henry and now he was gone. . .

* * *

><p>25th January 2012:<p>

The whole team was in a state of shock. First Jack and now Henry, they knew that it wasn't just a coincidence. Someone was targeting the children of the BAU. With two members down, the team had to call in reinforcements. Now, more of the Quantico FBI department was working on this case. Hotch wasn't able to help with the case and JJ was too broken to help. Hotch was still in a coma and the doctors didn't know when he was going to come out of it . . . If he was even going to come out of it. Elena was also in hospital. Will had found her lying helpless, almost unconscious on the floor of their house when he had come home from work that evening. She was paralyzed from the neck down, it was unlikely that she would ever walk again so she had to go to therapy every day in order to give her that possibility. Elena had to give them the details of what happened and all she could tell the team was that the person who took Henry had blue eyes and greasy blonde hair.

Everyone that as working on the case knew that the unsub who took the two boys had a plan and knew that they would still be alive. The unsub had taken the two boys for a reason, now all they needed to do was figure out why. . .

Emily Prentiss was making her way to work in a taxi. Her car had broken down only a few minutes before. Well, actually, it wouldn't even start that morning. But one way or another, she still needed to get to work. The team needed her, they couldn't deal with another agent down. She had debated to ring JJ or Reid because they were the only two to drive past her house in the morning but decided against it because everyone was in a rush to get to work and she was already running late. All she could do now was hope that the traffic wasn't too bad.

She was wearing a pure white blouse which was mostly covered by a black jacket. She wore black trousers to match and a belt that hung loosely to her frame. Her black shoes almost unnoticeable.

Another few minutes had passed and she was beginning to get bored and impatient so she decided to just look out of the window until they got there. She scrunched up her brow when she realised that they were going in the completely wrong direction.

"Excuse me?" She called whilst tapping on the glass which separated her from the driver who had dirty blonde hair. "I think that you must have taken a wrong turn. . . The way to the FBI building was left, not right when we passed those traffic light. . . Can you hear me?" She shouted to the diver who was pretending to not be paying attention. Her heart skipped a beat and she began to panic. "Ummmm, you can just drop me off here, it's not a long walk, and I'll be fine." The driver did nothing but ignore her suggestions so she pulled out the big guns. "Hey asshole, I said that you could just drop me off here, seriously, I'm with the FBI, do you have any idea what that means?" She screamed at him, unbuckling herself. She reaches out for the door handle but it's on child lock "Damn!" She whispers to herself. Unfortunately, she didn't have her gun on her, it's in her desk at work but she quickly remembered her phone that's in her bag.

The driver smirked and pressed a button on the steering wheel and smoke started coming up from the floor, she was about to dial a number, any number, but she fainted before the phone had even switched on . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Help us

AN: Dear guest that review my story three times, (Amelia-bell) Thank you for your lovely comments on my work. I am going to explain why the unsub has abducted two children and one adult later on in the story. As for writing my Fanfiction, I got my inspiration (not going to be explained very well) by listening to song, I know it sounds weird, but I get different story ideas by listening to different songs. . . I come up with different scenarios in my head, sometimes I add two together. (Sorry, I know it sounds weird.) To write a story (in my point of view) you need to know where the story is heading before you start writing it. This story (so far) hasn't taken long to type up because I already knew roughly what I wanted to write. However, it did take me quite a while to think of what to write. It's great that you want to write a story! I say go ahead. Whatever you're going to write about, you need to know where the story is going (as I said before) and what characters you are going to use. Also, you're the only one that can decide what you are going to include in your story. Have a look at all different types of stories and see what sort of thing you want to write about. Some stories are Hotch/Prentiss, a whole team one or some different pairings like Morgan/Garcia (for Criminal Minds) see which ones you prefer and you could base your story on the one you like the most. Your story can be as long or short as you want, it could be a one shot or a story that has multiple chapters. If you write a one shot, it wont take you long to write if you know what you're going to write about, if you do a multi chapter story, it will obviously take longer.

I hope that I've helped you, but you need an account to publish a story (if you wish to publish it.) :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Help us!<p>

25th January 2012:

Emily woke up to the sound of young children crying. She tried to turn her head in the direction but couldn't. She tried to make out where she was, the walls were made of cobblestone, with moss growing from each crevice. The bricks of the wall were damp and the grouting crumbled to the touch. Chains lay on the walls, with hammered metal shackles on the floor. There were echoes and it had the smell of death and corpses all around it. It was a room that was crumbling into itself. There were some creatures camped underneath them, and you could just see the light from the torches that hung on the ceiling. In parts the ceiling was very high. In front of her, there was a big door made out of steel and just above it was a very noticeable camera attached to the wall.

She groaned and tried to sit up from where she was lying. Two gasps came from behind her and she heard two pairs of footsteps running to her side, she looked up and saw Jack and Henry staring down at her.

"Miss Emily, you're awake!" Jack shouted as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Emmy!" Henry said. Being happy to see a familiar face, he crawled right by her side and clung onto her clothes. Fazed, Emily sat up and started to stroke Henry's hair gently.

After about a minute, she got onto her knees so she was the same height as the boys and gave both a long hug. Emily kept one eye at the door at all times.

"Are you two alright? Have either of you been hurt?" Asked Emily leaning back and eyeing them up.

"No, were both alright, we are hungry though. A man brings us in some food every day and a bit of water, but that's not a lot." Jack tries to explains whilst Henry nodded his head in agreement. Emily's eyes widen when she realised what situation the three of them were in. She had no idea of what lied a head of them in the next few day if they would even make it that long. Emily assumed that this was only one man's work and that the man would soon be down there with them to torture them or even kill them. She just hoped that the team would find them soon before any of them were taken. . . She also knew she would have to protect the boys from this mad man, even if it means she would die.

* * *

><p>With the team:<p>

The team had no idea that Emily was missing as well, let alone by the same unsub. So far, they had no idea of the unsubs life or how he would even know that Jack and Henry were both BAU children.

The group started to state the few facts that they already knew about their unsub.

"Well, we must assume that both the Hotchners and the LA Montagnes/Jareaus were being stalked at the same time unless we have two unsub working together at hand. This is more likely to be the case we have." Reid told his fellow team mates before anyone else could speak. Everyone agreed with him and carried on.

"This unsub is highly organised, they know what they are doing and how they are going to do it. To get their way, they will stop at nothing even if it means they die. They will not stop doing what they are doing until they either commit suicide or get killed by cop." Rossi tells them, he stood up and used hand gestures to explain what he meant to them.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Emily this morning, it's already 10am. Why isn't she here yet?" Morgan asked the team whilst they were eating their lunch in the break room quickly. It took everyone less than a minute to realise what he had just asked them. It was true that none of them had seen Emily all day, the team hadn't been working in a group today but split up with other FBI agents.

"You don't think. . ." Garcia started her sentence but couldn't finish, as she placed her sandwich onto the table as she looked around the room to see everyone with their eyes wide with fear. Everyone quickly stood up in a panic knocking their chairs back in the process.

"No, Emily is too careful." JJ said with a confused look whilst getting out her phone as she picked up her chair.

"So is Hotch and Elena but Jack and Henry are missing. . ." Reid stated. "But they are children, Emily wouldn't be the unsub type. The unsub we're looking at is going after children, not adults! Well, unless he's not looking for a type that is."

"I'm still going to call her." JJ told the four people sat in the room as she walked out of the room dialling Emily's mobile number. Once JJ was out of the room, she pressed the 'call' button on her phone and luckily it rang. JJ gave out a sigh of relief and waited for an answer.

"Come on Emily, please pick up." JJ spoke quietly to herself. After the sixth ring Emily picked up, well, at least JJ hoped it would have been Emily.

"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone in a Southern American accent and a grin on his face that only he could see.

"Hello, is Emily here?" JJ asked timidly.

"No she isn't, who's this?"

"What do you mean 'who's this'? I'm the one that should be asking the questions. Who are you and what are you doing with my friend's phone?" JJ tried to sound calm but couldn't. The rest of the team were listening in on the conversation and they all walked out into the hallway to find out what was going on. JJ made eye contact with most of them and she put the phone onto loud speaker so everyone could hear the man on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, you're friend huh? Well, by the sound of your voice, it sounds like I have you right where I want to, hehehe." The man replied simply. "Well, Agent Prentiss is mine now. So are, umm what was it, oh yeah, Henry and Jack. If you ever want to see them again you better listen up. This is my game, my rules, the only way to get your friends and family back is by taking them from me. There is no escape for them. Tomorrow, you will receive a package, proof that all three of them are still alive. This package will be addressed to Agent Hotchner. How is he by the way, the last time I saw him was when he was dying in the middle of a park, hahaha. Play the game Agents and no one will have to get hurt in the process. . ." Then he hung up, leaving the whole team gob-smacked. JJ dropped her phone onto the ground and stared at the floor shocked whilst Garcia tried her best to comfort her but tears were in her eyes. Reid sunk to his knees in hope that all three of them would be safe. Rossi looked as if he could kill the man, but on the inside, he was dying. Then out of nowhere, Morgan punched the wall and cursed the man who would ever lay a hand on them. All five members of the remaining team were distraught and broken, all of them praying that they could get Emily, Jack and Henry back as soon as possible before it was too late.

* * *

><p>With Emily, Jack and Henry:<p>

The two young boys were crying heavily again and were sat on Emily's lap whilst she rocked the back and forth. She held both of them close to her chest, acting as if they were her own. With tears in her own eyes, she had never seen anyone so scared.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh." Emily whispers to them, trying to calm them down. Henry yawned but was still crying into her blouse Emily didn't mind really, she was just glad that she was with the boys, to protect them.

"Miss Emily. . . How's my daddy?" Jack asked her whilst he looked up into her eyes.

"Don't worry about him Jack, he's in hospital at the moment getting better and getting ready to save us, alright. Also, just call me Emily Jack." She told the boy as he looked down again.

"What about Elena Emmy?" Henry asked shyly her once she had finished talking, still with his face buried into her blouse.

"Well Henry, she's in hospital too, she's going to be alright though. Don't worry." Emily replied as she smiled down at him. Then she laid her eyes from the camera then to the door and kept watching it, not being too sure when their kidnapper was going to join them.

"Promise that we're going to get out of here soon." Henry asked innocently, looking up at the older woman. Emily started to chew her bottom lip not knowing how to answer him. In all honesty, she had no idea if they were ever going to get out of the hell hole that they had been trapped in.

"I promise." Answered Emily lying to the little boy right in front of him. She smiled at him gently and both of the boys still cried into her. "Boys, I need you two to promise me something as well." She said to them, both boys looked up to her quickly. "The man that brought us here is a very bad man, a man that is the sort of man that your dad, Jack and your mom, Henry would capture. Now, I don't know why this man has captured all of us, but I do know one thing. This man is going to hurt us. Therefore, I will try and keep him away from the both of you as much as I can. So, no matter what he does to me, I need the two of you to promise that you will never try to stop him from hurting me no matter what. Even if I am in a lot of pain or a beg him to stop, you can't interfere. . . Alright?" Both boys nodded their heads, at the same time a bit confused. Emily had tried to put it into simple words for them, but found it difficult to not call the man the bastard that he was. All the time, she kept switching her eyes from one boy to the other.

A few moments later, the boys had quietened down enough for Emily to hear a soft clicking noise that sounded like it was coming from the ceiling. She looked up and not even a moment after, the lights switched off and the whole room went pitch black. . .


	3. Chapter 3: A dream from Hell

AN: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in a while (I had missed a week off of school and I had to catch on a lot of course work. Also, that's why I posted the first two chapter just days apart.) But anyway,here's another chapter for you to hopeful enjoy :D Please review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A dream from hell.<p>

25th January 2012.

The lights switched off and the whole room went pitch black. . .

Emily inhaled a sharp breath of air and quickly told the boys to hold one of her hands each which they complied with straight away. She then told the innocent lives to stand up and after stood up on her own two feet. She grabbed their tiny hands tight and took a step backward, right against the wall, opposite the door. Then, she took a step forwards and told the boys to stand behind her, between her and the wall so that she could keep them away from the only entry to the room. The infants still held her one of her hands each and snuggled up against each other for warmth and comfort.

A couple of minutes pass by and the boys were still sniffling and were even shaking with fright. Emily tried to stay calm but every passing minute was a struggle, she had to get the boys out of there and into their parent's arms. She could imagine what the team would be like, they would all be distraught and not able to concentrate at work. But that is what was really needed now more than ever.

"What's going on Emily?" Jack whispered to her. Not being able to see a thing in the room, he tried to find Henry's free hand. Once he had found it, he grabbed hold of it, giving the even littler boy reassurance.

Emily didn't answer his question straight away. But instead, she listened for any other sounds that were coming from the room, or even outside of it. She could no longer hear the soft clicking noise that she could when the lights were still on, all she could hear was the sound of all of their breathing and Henry whimpering in fright. She sighed heavily and spoke quietly to them. "Jack, I'm not too sure what's going on at the moment, but I do need the two of you to be quiet so I can try and find out what's going on. Since we can't see anything, I will need to listen out for anything moving." She tried to explain to them. When she had not heard any noise for the next few minutes, she gave up and spoke to the boys again. "So boys, are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit scared. . ." Jack explains to her.

"So am I Emmy!" Henry copies Jack in a high pitched voice.

"Well, there's no need to be scared. Not whilst I'm here. Don't wor-"Emily began however, before she could finish off, the lights had turned back and she was face to face with the man that had brought all three of them to this 'hell hole.' "-ry" Her breath hitched and her pupils grew wide. Now that the man had taken off his mask, she could see what he wanted to actually cover up. A scar ran from the bottom of his left cheek and stopped just below his left nostril. He smirked at the sight of the three and started to laugh wickedly. He had changed into casual clothing, light jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that hung loose to his body. If Emily had known any better, she would have said that it looked as if he was getting ready to go out.

"Hello Emily, Jack, Henry. I bet that you are all wondering why I have brought you here." He said, a wide grin spreading across his face. The boys hid behind Emily once more, trying to cover both of their bodies from his evil glair. Jack made eye contact with Henry and squeezed his hand whilst he smiled at him, trying to get him less worried like Emily had told them too. None of them relied to his question so he clenched his and took two big strides towards them. Emily held her posture when Jack and Henry tried to push their bodies closer together. She didn't even flinch or look away when he came right up close to her so their faces were only inches apart. His eyes were full of darkness and hers showed no fear. She clenched her teeth together and continued to stare into the abyss. Emily had loosened her grip on both of the boy's hands just in case she had to protect herself from him. "Well my lovely Emily." He spoke with pure hatred in his voice and smirked once more. "That's quite simple. When I was married, my wife got cancer and was unable to have any children. One evening, she had asked me to do her a favour. And you would never guess what that favour was. Well, she had asked me to kill her so that she didn't go through any pain. So I did. I loved my wife and it was her dream to have children so this leaves us here. You're going to be my new wife and Jack and Henry are our children. . . Maybe we could make some more if you cooperate." He tells her with not even a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

He quickly grabbed both of her cheeks in and hand and squeezed them. She let go of Jack's hand and swung her fist at him fast. Her cold knuckles connected with the side of his face and he stumbled back, looking hurt. He held his hand up to his cheek and started to stroke it. Emily let out a sigh and stared at him once more, her heart pounding in her chest. When he saw her looking at him, he became outraged and walked back to her, he leant his big chest onto her small one putting a lot of his weight onto her fragile frame. His eyes now showed nothing but anger and he swung his fist at her. When it came into contact with her face with full force, she fell to the ground and grunted. She had had worse but couldn't help falling to the floor with the force he had used. Out of nowhere, Henry let out a scream of fear and Jack quickly got them both onto their knees and hugged Henry tight making sure that he was facing the other way. The man served one kick to her body and left the room, cursing to himself. . .

* * *

><p>With the team:<p>

"Any new leads JJ?" Reid asked as he walked past towards Rossi's office in a hurry.

"Nah, sorry Spence." She tried to call after him. The whole team was in a rush to get things done. They needed to find this unsub and bring the three missing members home. In the same day, they had already had a 'talk' to their unsub and needed to try and trace it. They knew that it was most likely that they wouldn't be able to but they had to try. Garcia had been in her lair for hours on end but couldn't get a single thing. She wasn't even able to find their call. This unsub was good and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him otherwise. He knew what to do and when to do it. He was getting into the minds of the team and knew how to intimidate and scare them. Garcia wasn't surprised when her computer screen said 'call not found' for the 13th time.

All the team could even do was keep their hopes up and wait until the package arrived at the FBI department. They knew that all three of them would still be alive, they knew when someone was telling the truth because they had profiled the man whilst on the phone.

There had been no news on Hotch, just that he wasn't doing any better. Rossi had visited him after the phone call was held to tell him the hopeful new, hoping that it would wake him up from the coma. They needed their leader to guide them through the tough time they found themselves in.

Reid walked up the few stairs in one move and knocked on Rossi's door four times, he didn't even wait for a reply before bursting into the room all wide eyed any panicking. Rossi quickly stood and didn't hesitate to lead Reid to the chair opposite his.

"What's wrong Reid?" He asked him resting his hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, seriously. I'm freaking out, what if that man didn't mean it, what if he has killed him. What if he comes after another one of us Rossi? I don't know how I'm going to cope. We are all Emily's teammates and I don't know what on earth to do now. I lost her once and I can't lose her again. And what about Jack and Henry. Come on, let's all face it, we all saw the two boys as our own. Even you did." Reid rapidly explains losing the older officer. Tears threaten to spill over his wide eyes as he rubbed his face with his sleeve.

"Look Reid, calm down. We're all spooked that about all of this and we can't risk losing someone else's head on this case. You need to stay focused at all time. I know that this can be difficult but right now Emily, Jack and Henry need us, not to mention Hotch and JJ, we've basically lost three profilers off this case already! Morgan is about to lose it, Garcia can't stand any of this and I'm on the verge of tears every day because I know that we might not be able to save them!" Shouts Rossi bringing Reid's attention to him. He stares at the Rossi all freaked out even more, no one had ever seen him break down before so it proved how strong he was. He saw Emily as a daughter that he could protect and Jack and Henry as grandkids, his family was falling apart by the second.

Reid quickly stood and brought him into a long hug that he needed a long time ago. After a few seconds, both men felt awkward and pulled apart. Reid just smiled at him and left his office, leaving him to sulk to himself for the 4th time since they had started this case.

Reid went back to his desk and sat down. Taking in the words of his superior, he started to work like he had never worked before, he tried to get into the head of the unsub and went through some information he already knew.

Morgan and JJ were looking from afar and started quiet conversation about other things to try and get their mind off of all of it. They wouldn't have anything until the next day so there was no point. All of the team was tired anyway due to the lack of sleep any of them were getting since Jack ad gone missing.

"So JJ, the weathers nice, isn't it?" Morgan asked her and they make eye contact.

"Yeah, I guess." She dryly replied to him, propping her head onto her hand. She didn't feel like talking, she needed her baby boy back. Morgan kept chatting to her, trying to get her to cheer up a bit, everyone needed a little bit of hope in a time like this. Her mind drifted to flashbacks of Henry as a baby and the look on Will's face when he was finally delivered in the hospital. Tears engulfed her and she started a silent cry of pity. Morgan quickly got her a tissue and handed it to her. He pulled her into his embrace and left her alone for a bit.

The team was slowly falling apart and nothing could save them.

A few hours later the team got a call from the hospital, Hotch was waking up. . .


	4. Chapter 4: Get my son back

AN: Thank you fro all the reviews that you are giving me! Hope you like this chapter and sorry if I have repeated a few words quiet a lot ~_~

Sorry for any none Hotchniss shippers but there is some if you squint.

Chapter 4: GET MY SON BACK!

25th January 2012:

The team got a call from the hospital, Hotch was waking up. . .

The team whizzed through all of the traffic on the way to the hospital. JJ, Garcia and Morgan were sat in one car, Morgan was driving and Rossi and Reid in the other with Rossi driving. With the sirens buzzing, they went through red lights and broke the speeding limit by far. They had no idea how Hotch would react to the fat that he was in hospital and his son had been taken by a deranged unsub. They also didn't know how he would take in that Henry and Emily had also been taken, they had discussed whether they would even tell him that part or even that the evidence of them all being alive would be addressed to him.

"What do you think we should tell Hotch JJ?" Morgan asked the blonde next to him but he kept his eyes fixed on the road at all times.

"I say that we tell him everything, he has a right to know. But we can't tell him all at once, we don't want our boss to have a bloody heart attack." Replied JJ straight away and turned to face him, a hint of unknowingly humour in her voice. Garcia leant forward in her seat and decided to join in the conversation.

"JJ's right, we need bossmans help on this one, even if he's still in hospital!" She stated, and sighed at the end. All Morgan did was nod his head once and focused on the driving.

It took all of them approximately another 5 minutes to get to the hospital from the FBI building, they found parking spaces easily and had practically ran into the hospital entrance upon arrival. They startled a few of the people there, then speed walked to the desk and didn't care about all of the attention that they got.

"Aaron Hotchner!" Rossi almost shouted at the woman who sat at the till. The whole team quickly held up their FBI badges in one swift motion and looked desperate to see their boss again.

"Right this way." The woman said calmly as she stood up and lead them all through a pair of double doors and down the hall to room marked '27.' They all tried to look through the glass only to see Hotch laying down, still and with his eyes open. He stared at the ceiling but when he felt a lot of pairs of eyes on him, he lifted his head slightly and huffed out a large amount of air. The team quietly gathered in the room once the nurse told them that he had only just woken up and had to be closely monitored all of the time.

"Hi sir, you feeling alright?" Reid asked him politely with sympathetic eyes looking down at his weak frame.

"I think that I'll live." Hotch told him sarcastically as he looked around the room to see everyone confused.

"Haven't the doctors told you. . ?" Rossi started to ask but unable to finish.

"That I've been in a coma for four days? Well yes, they have. I did ask how it happened because I don't really remember and they told me that I was shot but that's all." He tells them as he tried to sit up. "Why, what are you guys talking about then?" He asked them impatiently.

"Well actually, Hotch, Rossi was talking about what has happened to Jack." JJ interrupted with tears pooled in her eyes.

"No, what are you talking about?" Hotch asked her confused as he tried to sit up again, the best he could and looked into her eyes. A few moments of silence went by and Hotch was getting more and more impatient. "What do you mean JJ, what the hell has happened to Jack?!" Hotch asked again getting louder as he spoke, he looked as if he was about to burst.

"Well Hotch, when you were shot, the person that shot you also kidnapped your son. . ." Morgan trailed off and left Hotch to do the calculations. Hotch had to take a moment to let the new information to sink in and got very emotional, his heart was racing and he couldn't catch his breathe. Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he looked around the room to see all of his friends faces full of disappointment and embarrassment. He had started to pant a few seconds later and almost fell out of the bed he was in.

"What?" He asked so quietly that all of them could barely hear him, his voice cracked. "This has to be a joke, tell me that this is some kind of sink joke that you're pulling! I can't lose Jack, he's all I have left, please say that this is all a joke!" He asked them desperately but in less than a second, alarms started to go off and three nurses rushed into the room and told the team to get out of the room, which they complied with. They were still able to watch their boss through the glass and watched him as they leaned on each other for support all of them felt as if they had disappointed him.

"You need to calm down sir!" One of them shouted at him once all of the team was out of the room, she was trying to stop him from thrashing about by holding his arms out of the way. The other two got an injection ready.

"But someone has my son! I need to get my son back, he's missing you need to help me! Let my team back in here!" Hotch whimpered at them and pleaded at them. "Please, you don't understand, someone has kidnapped my son and I need to get him, he's all I have left." He told them whilst tears streamed down his cheeks. One of the nurses quickly jabbed the needle into his fore-arm and he started to calm down straight away, the last thing he saw was five of his team mates faces and noticed something odd, Emily wasn't there. . .

* * *

><p>With Emily, Jack and Henry:<p>

Once the man had left the room, Emily made an effort to drag her weak body against the wall. Jack and Henry rushed to her side and bombarded her with 'are you alright' questions. She answered them without even thinking about the answer she was going to give them. She knew that she had probably already got a broken, or at least cracked rib and winced at the pain when she tried to sit up a bit more up right. Unluckily for her, she knew that this wasn't the last time their unsub was going to hurt her in an attempt to get what he wanted and also that he wasn't a weakling either. The punch to her face could have easily been harder but it was already hard enough for her liking.

Emily rested her right hand on her rib cage and tried to feel for anything out of place. Despite being in pain, she let the two boys snuggle closer and closer to her. Jack was on her right and Henry on her left like they were before and they still asked her more questions just to make sure that she wasn't in too much pain. Emily thought it was sweet to see how much the two boys cared for her and took notice of her pain being so young, she smiled silently to herself and let her body relax against the wall as she put her arms around the pair.

"Are you sure that you're alright Emmy?" Henry asked her for the third time in the last two minutes. He cared for the older woman like an aunt.

"Yes, for the last time Henry, I'm _fine_, you don't need to worry about me, okay?" She replied to him, laughing slightly at the end but the sudden jolt made her wince and curl her legs up a little closer to her chest. Emily started to cough and both boys then knelt and watched her, trying to make sure that they weren't in the way. They both stared at her then each other. Emily noticed their concerned looks on her and insisted that she was fine again. "It's alright boys, look at me, I'm fine. Come on, let's stay close to me for warmth." She told them and they both agreed and again snuggled up close to her. Henry let out a sigh and wrapped his tiny arm around her burying his face into her side. She looked up to the ceiling, trying to get the tears out of her eyes as she battered her lids. She knew that they were both innocent and didn't deserve what was happening to them. She also hoped that her team would be on the unsubs tracks and be able to rescue them sooner rather than later.

Jack then did the same as Henry but kept his head up, his big eyes trained to the door. He then looked up at Emily who was doing the same. When she noticed Jack staring at her, she looked down and made eye contact with him and smiled at him, tightening her grip on them a little then releasing a second later.

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence, a little too quiet for Emily's liking. Every little shuffle that either Jack or Henry made, Emily flinched as she thought it was the unsub coming back for more revenge.

A few minutes passed and Emily feels Henry's body weight press against her, she looked down to see the little boy had fallen asleep in her arm. Emily leant her head down and kissed him on the forehead as she hoped that he would have a peaceful nap. Once her head was back up, she looked over at Jack who was clearly awake and fidgeting to get comfy but also so he could stay as look-out for the unsub.

"Jack, sweetie." Emily whispered to get his attention and to not wake Henry. He turned his head to look up to her to tell her to carry on. "Why don't you get some sleep honey, I'll keep look-out for the bad man, alright. Don't worry, get some rest, you might as well." She told him simply.

"Are you sure Emily, you're the one that needs rest, he hurt you, not me." He told her straight and she sighed at his reply. His voice was full of innocence and truth.

"Don't worry about that Jack, just worry about yourself, alright? I can take it, but I need you to rest. Tell you what, if you want to be look-out so badly, you can take the next 'shift' whilst me and Henry have a rest." Emily tried to explain to him, knowing that he wanted to prove to her that he could be trusted but was exhausted at the same time. He nodded his head eagerly and rested his head on her chest.

"Thank you." He said to her sheepishly whilst he closed his eyes and let his body relax. It only took him 30 seconds to be out cold and snore softly. Emily started to wonder if he had got that from Hotch, she could imagine him being a snorer and chuckled to herself quietly. Then she began to think about Hotch more, she knew that he was in hospital and hoped that he would be awake soon to save the three of them.

Emily rested her head against the wall and sighed, she was tired and her eyes drew heavy. But she kept fighting the urge to stay awake. Jacks arm slid down from where it was and landed on her stomach where the unsub had kicked her, she gritted her teeth together but kept her arms around the boys. She breathed heavily for a few seconds but when the pain subsided, her breathing went back to normal.

About an hour had passed and Emily kept drifting in and out of sleep. When she gave in and let tiredness consume her, the unsub smiled wickedly to himself in the small room above where Emily, Jack and Henry were being held. He had been watching them since he left earlier by the camera that was above the door and he made his way to a control panel in the room and pressed a yellow button slowly, keeping his eyes on the screen.

The room started to fill with a white, heavy mist, the three occupants being unaware. The unsub laughed manically as he watched them on the small screen, breathing in the chemicals that surrounded them.

"You're mine now. . ."


	5. Chapter 5: Try and try

AN: OMG catching up on subjects is consuming my life, so I am soooo sorry for all of my reader about this! Just thought that I could give you a quick update that's no-where near as long as the rest. But thanks for sticking by me :D Hope you enjoy this chapter buit just keep in mind that it was rushed so it's basically crap. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Try and try.<p>

26th January 2012:

Emily woke up slowly, her head hanging down as she tried to roll it to look up she squinted her eyes because the lights were suddenly very bright. Someone was stood in front of her and staring. She closed her eyes for a second to get her head around things. She knew that she had obviously fallen asleep and that she sat in a jagged wooden chair, her wrists were forced behind her back and were cuffed to the chair. Her feet were strapped to either leg of the chair. Also, she had a gag in her mouth. She thought that it was supposed to stop her from screaming. Emily cursed to herself and she had managed to roll her head to the left to see Jack and Henry cuffed to a hook on the wall, they were both asleep and luckily their hand cuffs didn't look too tight.

The man in front of her lifted her head up so she met him eye to eye and she kept looking because she knew how he worked. He was going to break her, or at least try to. But she wouldn't let that happen anytime soon.

"Oh look who's awake, poor, innocent, Emily. . ." He trailed off as he sniggered and cupped her cheeks tightly with his hand but she still looked him straight in the eye. Scowling at her, he then brought his fist up in the air and whacked her again. This time she didn't even make a sound, she needed to prove to her that she could take it. "Well, if you're gonna be like that; let's see how you react to this!" Carried on the unsub and then reached into his trouser pocket and brought out a switch knife which was about 2cms long. Her eyes grew wide but she still showed him no weakness.

But that was all a different story once he brought the knife up to the bottom of her neck and started to glide it against her skin, he slid it down and just hard enough to break the skin but also not to cause too much blood to spill. Tears fell down her face in a silent cry. He reached her blouse top and carried on, cutting the blouse as well as skin. Emily could hear the blouse tare and shuddered once the coldness of the room hit her. The unsub carried on sliding the blade down until he reached in-between her breasts and the beginning of her bra and held it there. Slowly pushing on the end of the handle, the knife deepened it by about 5mm. Again he held it there in place but quickly withdrew it and left her breathless. He slid her blouse and jacket off of her shoulders slowly, caressing them as he did so and drove the knife sharply into her right shoulder. Emily let out a cry against the gag and more tears fell.

The unsub watched the blood leave her body and laughed.

Emily felt the warm blood trickle down her arm and winced. Again, he withdrew the blade quickly and let it drop on the floor and again, Emily screamed against the gag. She felt like breathing was a task as she looked back up to him unhurried. He suddenly backhanded her across her right cheek and she tasted the metallic taste of blood form in the mouth.

"So, Emily. I was wondering. How would you like all of your friends at the BAU to see all of this?" He asked and removed the gag allowing her to speak. But she didn't. She just sat there not moving a muscle and glaring at him once her mouth was closed. "That's what I thought" He told her as he stuffed the gag back into her mouth and pushed her and the chair backwards. Luckily she held her head up so it didn't take any impact, the last thing she needed was a concussion. She grunted at the sudden jolt and looked over to Jack and Henry who were still asleep. She could feel wood digging into her legs, giving her splinters all up and down her legs.

The unsub left the room and all that could be heard was Emily's heavy breathing. 'He can't show the team, what will they think of me?' she asked herself over and over again, becoming more paranoid the more she thought about it. Her upper body was getting truly cold now and she started to shiver. Either out or coldness or out of fright. . .

* * *

><p>With the rest of the team:<p>

Hotch had woken up again in the hospital in a panic but luckily they nurses managed to calm him down and after about an hour of waking up, the team were allowed to see him again. They told him everything that they knew and about Emily. They also told him about the package they were going to receive from their unsub about the proof that they were alive. He worked as long as he could on the case with them from inside the hospital but wasn't allowed to work on it for more than an hour at a time but during the time he wasn't helping out, all he could think about was Jack.

He had already lost Haley and he couldn't lose Jack as well, he just couldn't. He wouldn't be able to cope, sure he had Beth, but it wasn't the same.

As the unsub told them, a package arrived addressed to Hotch to the FBI building. The team were able to keep the package without having to take it to the hospital for him to sign the form luckily.

They all sat down in the break room and huddled around Garcia's laptop on the table, the silence unbearable. Garcia removed the DVD from the package and inserted it into her laptop, pressing play ass soon as she could. At first it was just a blank screen but the image of Emily, Jack and Henry came across it gradually. They were all huddled up in the corner of the room with Jack and Henry attached to her sides. The team gasped and kept watching. Then the next scene they saw was when Emily gave the unsub a fist full and saw him give it her back, twice as hard. JJ let out a shriek and Garcia had tears trailing down her face. Then when they saw him kick her hard, they couldn't keep watching and they had to pause the video to cool down. All of the men were outraged and wanted to kill the guy. They saw how scared the boys were and how fierce Emily was, even though they couldn't hear anything, they got enough information to assess what type of unsub he was. The video suddenly came to a stop once they played it again and the words 'you're never going to find them' came across the screen in red.

JJ, couldn't bare it all and ran out of the room crying her eyes out, Garcia quickly followed her into the ladies toilets whilst the men just watched.

"That sick, sick bastard!" Morgan told Rossi and Reid as he shook his head from side to side.

"I just don't understand. We need to get them back, don't we? You don't think there's going to be any finger prints on the disk. Do you?" He asked them looking from Rossi to Morgan.

"Maybe kid, maybe." Rossi said and walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder.

In the toilets:

JJ and Garcia were sat on the floor of one of the cubical, both of them crying hard and hugging each other. Just giving each other the little bit of comfort they both needed.

"What are we supposed to do JJ? I mean, none of us can stand this and it's only been a day since Emily went missing. I know that you didn't get much sleep last night if any, I know I didn't." Garcia told her friend as she rubbed her back. "We are going to get through this, don't you worry!"


	6. Chapter 6: Bloodied Beauty

AN: I HATE COURSEWORKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry Iv'e taken sooooo long to update! I never meant to leave it a week but that's what I'll probably have to do from no on because I'll write it Friday night and post it Friday night :P Oh well, I'm sure that you all want to read the story instead of listen to me babbling on so YAY

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Bloodied Beauty.<p>

27th January 2012:

Jack and Henry had awoken about an hour after the unsub left them alone. They were both in tears again but this time Emily couldn't comfort them. Their wrists were sore from rubbing on the cuffs and they had to try a comfortable position to sit. Emily had her head resting on the floor and was staring up to the ceiling. The back of her calves had splinters in them, her back was half on the chair and half off, uncomfortable under her body weight. And the blood from her shoulder had slowly dripped down onto the floor. Her bloodied blouse, almost torn in two, covered her chest area but she still had goose bumps appearing.

The two boys didn't talk much, not really in the mood for conversation so only their muffles could be heard. Emily knew that the unsub was watching them, that's the type of unsub they were dealing with. The unsub who would watch his trophies for hours.

The gag in her mouth kept her from speech the whole time.

When the unsub gave the two boys food the next day, he just laughed at Emily and knocked her in the side of the head with his foot gently. "None for you, sorry Emily." He told her dryly but she wasn't in the mood for anything to eat anyway. She looked into his eyes and scowled at him which only made him laugh more. "I bet you can't wait for our 'events' together later, can't you?" He asked her smugly.

Her eyes widened. She knew what he meant by that, he was going to rape her. His cackles filled the room and he leaned down and forcefully tugged on the gag before it came undone. She closed her mouth as soon as she could and scowled at him again.

"You're an intelligent woman Emily, but you're helpless against me and you always will be. I know that you know what we're going to be getting up to later but I assume you don't want these boys to be watching." He told her and glanced over to Jack and Henry who only squirmed where they were sitting. Again, the unsub leaned down and he had his face inches away from hers and that's when Jack suddenly screamed out.

"Get away from her!" He demanded but his voice quivering.

"Jack, don't." Emily warned him, looking over to face him. "Seriously Jack, don't say anything."

"Yes Jack, do what this bitch tells you to!" The unsub shouted, excitement in his eyes. Emily gritted her teeth together and only hoped that Jack would stay out of it.

"NO! You shouldn't hurt her! You're not supposed to hurt people . . . That's not what humans are meant to do!" Jack tied to explain, but he was terrified. He stood up, standing his ground and gave the unsub an evil look.

"Look here runt!" The unsub yelled and stomped over to Jack who was shaking. Henry sat behind him shaking as well with Emily watching. "No little brat is going to tell me what to do, do you hear me?" He asked angrily, grabbing his collar and tugging on it so that his feet barely touched the ground.

"NOOOOOOOO, GET OFF OF HIM, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, I PROMISE!" Emily screamed at him, pulling on her restrains fiercely. She panted heavily and her pupils were enlarged. The unsub took a moment to thing about his answer before he let go of Jack and shoved him against the wall. Jack curled up next to Henry and the two body held onto each other. Emily tried to hold her breathe when the unsub made his way towards her and brought the chair back up so it was on all four legs with force. It rocked back and forth a few times before coming to a halt and he made quick work of her restrains on her arms and legs. She stood up and he led her out of the room only giving her enough time to look directly at the boys who were looking at her in wonder.

The unsub led her through the door and locked it again so that she was trapped between him and the wall a spiral case of stairs were leading up to somewhere, the cold air hit her lie a bullet. The walls were the same material and looked exactly the same as the walls in the room they had both been in but there was lighter than before. Before they started to walk up the stairs, Emily could feel the unsubs eyes trained to her chest to she brought her hands up and pulled the material back together to protect herself from his evil gaze.

The unsub shrugged it off and made his way up the stairs, gesturing her to do so. Even though they spoke no words, tension was already hitting the room and Emily let out a loud sigh. They carried on up the stairs and he unlocked a steel door at the top and holding it pen for her to walk through. He locked the door behind him and faced her. She wanted to fight but she knew the consequences for Jack and Henry if she did so.

The room was darker than the others and had what looked like computer cables all over the floor. Emily looked around and noticed that the room looked like an old computer room from a high school that had been left to get dusty and unhygienic. There were no chairs going across the rows in front of the computers except for the far end where the only source of light was coming from. In the corner was a separate deck where a teacher would sit to observe the class and beside it laid a soiled mattress.

The unsub grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the mattress and got her t sit down on it, then she noticed what was on the 'teachers' desk. Two wedding rings sat there in a box with nothing else around them, but next to the one computer that was on, lay stacks of books and paper work. But then she saw what was on the screen, she could see Jack and Henry curled up together. 'This is the camera that's above the door, it must be' she thought to herself before the unsub made his move.

He messed with the buttons left on her blouse carelessly, but eventually grew bored once the buttons wouldn't budge quickly enough for him. He began to rip all of her clothes off of her body with a devilish grin and left her in her underwear and bra. He slid his hands, rough and oily, up her thighs slowly and he left kisses on her ankles at the spot where the restrains were. She just let him do it, she just sat there and let him abuse her in a way she had never been before. With one of his hands, she heard him fumble with his belt and tears began to pool in her closed eyes. He slipped out of his jeans, falling on top of her body like she wasn't a human being, but something faded away. Like she was already dead in a way.

"I'm glad how well you're taking this." He whispered in her ear, tracing his fingertips over her cheek and smiled down at her like she was his lover, rather than his victim. "You know if you're a good little girl, I won't kill you. Or the two runts." She had no choice but to try to believe him Even if she gave him what he wanted, he would never let her or the two boys go. All she wanted to do was escape.

Before she could even fight back, she felt him force her legs apart but she lay there, eyes still shut. It wasn't long before she felt him make his way inside of her, rough, hard and careless. He drove in without any recollection of her existence at all, she had to bite down hard on the insides of her cheeks to stop her from screaming. She squeezed her eyes tightly, until they burned, until tears fell from not only the sheer horror of it all, but the pain of not being able to close her eyes any more than they already were.

The longer he spent on top of her, the longer she spent lifeless. He had said things during the act, but she hadn't heard anything but the harshness of his voice. The way he sweet talked her like he gave a shit, as he watched her tears fall, her body quiver from fear. He might of only been with her for ten minutes but it felt like years passed before she realized that he was no longer on top of her because actually her was done. . .

* * *

><p>With the rest of the team:<p>

The following day, the team went back to the hospital and were allowed to show Hotch the video they had received. He was thankful that they were all okay but had no idea what was happening now to them because that was taken two days ago.

The team needed to find out stuff about the unsub, all the time he was in the room with Emily Jack and Henry, he had his back to the camera which was clever of him, so they couldn't do an identity check. The hospital told the team that Hotch could soon be let out in the next couple of days if all of his tests came back as normal. He read through the paper work in the hospital over and over until he memorised every word of it.

"So, do we just wait for the unsub to send us more DVD's or what? Because I really can't stand waiting this long." JJ complained once the remaining 5 people of the team were back at the FBI headquarters.

"Well, I bloody hope so because we have no idea where to start. We have gotten nowhere in the past 6 days." Rossi replied.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I really need just a quick break from all of this. Do you think that we could meet back here in say, an hour because it's not like anything is just suddenly going to pop up, and if it does, we'll find out." Garcia asked the team and sighing slightly.

"Yeah, we can go and get some lunch anyway, I haven't ate a single thing all day." Morgan told her and she nodded her head.

"I'll join you if that's alright!" Reid half told them half asked.

"And me." Said JJ quietly.

"Well, I'm going to stay here, just in case anything does actually come up." Rossi said. "You kids go have fun, you might as well, whilst it lasts."

About half an hour passed and the four went to the coffee shop just around the corner whilst Rossi stayed in his office, waiting for something to happen. Then, there was a buzzing sound was coming from inside Garcia's office that kept going on and off. It was a low buzzing noise and Rossi wasn't too sure of it. He rang Garcia's mobile as he left his office and walked towards her lair. He slowly opened the door as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Garcia? Why is one of our computers making a buzzing noise . . . And why does it say incoming message of the screen? This is the work place, not a Youth Centre." He trailed off, allowing her to speak. He got closer to the computer and sat down in her chair.

"What do you mean a buzzing? That's not meant to happen. Just don't click on anything, we'll be right there!" She told him a suddenly hung up the phone before he could reply.

Despite Garcia's orders, he grabbed the mouse and clicked the answer button. (AN: Sort of like Skype)


	7. Chapter 7: A friend in need

AN: OMGGGGGGGGGGGG, I'm sooo tireddd. Please excuse any spelling errors/ grammar errors! This chapter was written veryyyyy quickly and doesn't use a lot of detail in some parts. Oh well, by the way, switch names if you ever have a substitutes/new teacher with one of your friends, things get interesting. Review this chapter and just enjoy it. I write for your entertainment! Plus, I swear I can see spider flying around my bedroom, so I'm probably going crazy . . . THANK YOUUU :D

Chapter 7: A friend in need.

27th January 2012

Rossi grabbed the mouse and hit the answer button. . .

What came across multiple screens in Garcia's lair make him feel nauseous and he sat there shocked. Their unsub had sent them all a live feed from his 'house' therefore, himself and Emily came across the screen. The unsub had gotten back into his clothes fully but Emily was sat slightly behind him naked with her knees up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She had her face kept down in embarrassment and was obviously shaking because of how cold she was. Rossi could make out countless bruises all over her body and blood from wounds but he could also see her clothes scattered about the room, her blouse covered in blood.

The unsub smiled when he finally got a clear image of Rossi sitting in the chair but Emily didn't even look up.

"Hello there, Agent Rossi." The unsub said in a lower voice than what Emily was used to but when she heard the name, Rossi swear he saw her eyes quickly dart up to look at him.

"And who might this be?" Rossi asked, trying to act calm and in control, however, he was full of anger and also was shattered. _'How could that son of a bitch do this?'_ He thought to himself.

"The names Patrick, Patrick Sullen. Now, I do believe that I have three things you want, or should I say three people. Now, where are the rest of your team agent?" Patrick asked cold eyed.

"Out." Is all Rossi told him, hoping not to aggravate him.

"Well isn't that a shame. So I guess it's just you and me, but not forgetting the lovely Emily." He carried on and turned around a bit to stroke Emily's bare legs. She shivered slightly, held her breathe and closed her eyes.

"Get the fuck off her!" Demanded Rossi as loud as he could, rising from the chair and slamming his hands on the desk.

"But what's the point in that if she's already all mine?" Patrick asked sarcastically and Rossi's eyes widened when he realised what he had just said. Emily suddenly let out a cry and tightened her legs more up to her chest.

"SO YOUV'E ALREADY RAPED HER?" Rossi screamed loudly as JJ, Garcia, Morgan and Reid burst into the room in a panic. Once they heard Rossi's bitter words, their eyes laid onto the screens around the room to see Patrick with Emily, naked behind him weeping. JJ and Garcia gasped loudly and clung onto each other. And Morgan and Reid were taken aback and almost fell to their knees. However, the sudden noise of the all trying to enter the room at the same time, Emily whipped her head up to see five of her friends faces looking directly at her. She wanted to smile, but her situation was nothing to smile about. She knew she was exposed so she tried to cover her body up as best as possible.

"Statistically yes, but it's not rape if she enjoyed it and that's not any of your business anyway!" Patrick shouted back making Emily literally jolt in the air and soon began shaking once she was firmly on the ground again. The team's eyes saddened, they could do nothing but watch.

"I'm going to try and trace it." Garcia whispered to JJ quiet enough for Patrick or Emily not to hear. She began to scotch her way over the front desk and moved Rossi out of the way whilst Patrick spoke about how great Emily was in the bedroom. But he knew exactly what she was trying to do and took action.

"Penelope, Penelope. Tut, tut, tut. If you think you can trace this call, you can't. It's from a secure network with millions of servers giving off the same message. You are never going to be able to do it, even if you beg to the heaven's and do everything in you r power to do so, you can't. However, you will know who I am, what crimes I have already committed, you will probably find out everything scout me that you possibly can but it still won't be enough to stop me. You will find out about my life, about all of my lovers and even what high school I went to, BUT YOU WILL NEVER FIND MY LOCTION!" He said getting more and more angry. "Well then, you will have to excuse myself and Emily, we have another round planned." He carried on, a smirk spread across his face and an intense look in his eyes. Emily let out a whimper and her pupils enlarged so her eyes were only black and white. Her eyes crept up and she looked straight into the webcam attached to the laptop, she could see her friends in the screen and gave them the look they knew well. The 'help me' look they got off a lot of victims. With that, Patrick ended the call and turned towards Emily with a sly look. "Play time."

* * *

><p>With the team:<p>

Once again, Patrick had found the way into their heads so they just froze in fear of Emily. None of them could believe that he raped her, let alone rape her again. JJ and Garcia were in tears again and the men were on the verge of going insane. They had never felt so far apart from one of their own in the time they had all worked as a team, not even when Emily 'died.' They had to calm down before they broke the pathway to insanity. Once Garcia was almost thinking straight again, she madly started typing words on her keyboard in order to retrieve the call they just received. Once she had done so, she saved it into the computer and went about fining exactly who this Patrick was. The team stayed in the room with her, because they wanted to also know about him to gain information. And hopefully give them an advantage.

Lasting 5 minutes of silence, Garcia was able to gain simple information about him and his late wife. They found out that he was abused as a child and all about the marriage and the 'accidental' overdoes of tablets consumed by his wife.

Full name: Patrick Johnathan Sullen.

Date of Birth: 12th July 1977 (age 35.)

Nationality: White American.

Even though Patrick told them that she wasn't going to be able to track him, she had to give it a whirl just to see if he was right. And he was. The message had been broadcasted by multiple servers and was impossible to find the original even at her standards. But the worst part was that whilst they just sat there hopeless, one of their family members was getting raped for the second time and tortured more and more. Also, they had no clue if the boys were alright. Sure they cared about Emily, but the boys would come first no matter what.

Then there was the matter with weather to tell Hotch. He couldn't get too stressed out or they would be told to leave. But it would make him stressed to know that one of his colleagues got raped twice whilst he was asleep on a hospital bed.

About half an hour later, all but Garcia had left the lair to try and find out something, anything that would lead them to Patrick, Emily, Jack and Henry.

Garcia was still looking for a way to track the original location, Patrick would have had to be very good in order to keep this from her.

JJ had been sat down on a toilet seat for the past ten minutes balling her eyes out, not for Henry, but for her beloved friend. She didn't understand how everyone was handling this so well, but all she could do was guess.

Rossi had retreated back to his office with newly printed off information about Patrick and his childhood especially. He had to pour himself another cup f coffee to keep him going from the sleepless nights.

Morgan and Reid were looking for connections to anything they could. Weather it was an anagram f his name or his best childhood friend who he became enemies, because something had led him to do this, weather it was his wife's death or the time after, they needed to find something.

The whole team were particularly interested in his wife's death rather than anything else, something didn't add up and they had to find out what.

* * *

><p>With Emily and Patrick:<p>

Once he had ended the call, Emily had got p onto her feet and glared at him, her hands not trying to cover herself, but by her sides. He just laughed manically and penetrated her once more.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, Jack and Henry were fast asleep in dreamless dreams. Their ears picked up the sound of the door opening and immediately pulled on the chains. They huddled against the wall like a pair of penguins and breathed heavily.<p>

The door swung open, and Emily was literally thrown inside off Patrick's shoulder. She fell on the floor with an oofpht and was sprawled out in all directions. Her whole body was still uncovered and the boys looked at her curiously and then Patrick slammed the door shut after calling them all fuckers as he left. He quickly locked the door.

"Emily, are you alright?!" Jack yelped, trying to get closer to her. She didn't answer straight away because of being in too much pain but she was able to control herself and emotions and turned her head around to smile at the boys.

"Yeah, I and the bad guy just had a chat."

"But why are you naked? And why is the blood coming out of your 'down theres.'" Jack asked, not knowing how to put it into words. Emily's heart leaped a beat and she looked down to see that Jack was right, Patrick must have torn her the second time around. She had also not noticed about her nudity in front of the boys and tried to cover herself up.

"Well Jack, Henry, I'm not going to lie to you and try to ease this off. . . Sometimes adult conversations don't go very well and end up with things happening that you might not want to. The bad man did this to me, but I assure you that I'm going to be fine. Are the two of you alright, those cuffs look uncomfortable." She asked them to try and move the conversation off of her.

"Yeah, my wrists are getting sore though. What about you Henry?"

"They hurt." He said simply. Emily smiled at her only shred of light to keep her going and sat up, scooting against the wall near the boys. Even though neither of them would take no particular notice, she still felt exposed and wrapped her arms around her chest. The floor and wall was cold against her bare skin and she shivered. '_This is going to be a long night."_


	8. Chapter 8: Isolation

AN: Sorry that it's taken sooooo long for me to update. Right now sh*ts going down because an old 'friend' its b*tching about me to one of my other friends ( I have proof) and I also have the worst cold I have ever! I feel like I'm dying! Anyway, instead of listening to my boringggg life, please enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer because the last time I updated was 2 weeks ago! Please review ! x :D

Chapter 8: Isolation.

28th January 2012:

A week. It had been a week since they team had last seen Jack. A whole week since father and son had been together. A week since Jack had last felt safe and happy with the world. Jack now constantly felt lonely and depressed with the situation. Now away from his family - maybe not blood related, but a group of people that truly loved each other – he was uneasy of anything and everything around him. But he had his little brother and aunt with him, so it wasn't so bad. But a week had changed all of this, only a week and it had affected his life so much.

Just one week.

He lay there, he lay there unmoving, untouched but alive. In a nightmarish sleep where he couldn't tell fact from fiction. Frozen in time, a frightful child.

Emily was sat up straight against the wall, her feet touching the ground and her legs lifted a little. One of her hands was covering her chest area and the other was resting on Henrys head as he curled up onto her lap like a cat. He was asleep and sucking his left thumb but Emily was wide awake and visibly shaking because of how cold she was.

Emily had gotten a surprising amount of sleep than she thought she would. She thought that she would have gotten less than a few hours but to her calculations, she had gotten six and a half hours sleep.

She had just been sitting there awake for about three quarters of an hour and was beginning to get drowsy again but she snapped out of it when her tummy rumbled loudly. She huffed heavily and looked up to the ceiling. Emily started to daydream but was stopped when the lock on the door was being fiddled with.

Her eyes grew wide and all she thought was that he was coming back for her.

Getting Henry off of her lap slowly, as not to wake him. She stood up, legs apart and her arms dropped down but her sides, anger in her face as she clenched her fists. Every part of her body ached and all she wanted to do was to fall back down, but that wasn't going to happen.

The door slowly swung open and Emily could hear Patrick calling her name quietly. When he realised she was awake and standing up, he stopped calling her name and fully opened the door. Emily saw that he was carrying a plastic bag in one hand and food in the other.

"How are you precious?" He whispered to her, a smug look upon his face.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." She spat back at him, flinching as she did so. She wanted to stand her ground, but not get herself killed.

"Oh Emily, that was a bit rude, wasn't it? Even though you have given me such foul language, you're lucky because you can actually eat and drink today, I've even brought you some clothes to wear if you're interested." He told her softly, stepping trough the doorway which made Emily back up against the wall. She hesitated replying to him and gritted her teeth together.

"Why are you being so nice, all I remember is a fucked up bastard that raped me yesterday!" Almost shouting at him, Emily shuddered at the memory and her knees weakened even more.

"Now now Emily, he past is in the past." Patrick stated laughing a little. "There's no point in bringing up something that doesn't count, that you can't use against me." He leaned against the door frame suspiciously. "But oh the memory, the sweet, sweet memory. Anyway, you look a little tatty now, would you like to take a bath with me in a bit?"

"I'd rather go to hell than spend any more time with you!" Biting her tongue not to say anyway, Emily's body gave in and she put all of her body weight against the wall, sliding down a little and looking worn out.

"That's no way to speak to anyone when they have a guest round." He told her calmly.

"What?" She asked him, more alert.

"We have a guest round."

"What do you mean?"

"We have a guest round." He repeated himself for the second time. "Would you like to meet her? She's been with me for the last day anyway so you might as well." He asked being polite for some odd reason.

"Have you kidnapped her as well then?"

"Well. . ."

"God, bloody hell, you just can't keep your hands away, can you?" She sarcastically asked him, knowing that he wasn't getting angry.

"Hmmmmm, no. Especially not off of children." At those words, Emily couldn't find any come back to say to reply to him. "I'll send her in." He told her, shutting the door quickly and not giving her the food or clothes.

Patrick took less than a minute to drag the red head to their 'cell' and by that time, Emily had woken the boys and told them not to worry or panic when he arrived.

The door opened with a jolt that make Emily flinch and glare at the it. Patrick was standing there, food and bag in one hand and someone else's in the other. Stomping into the room, Emily's eyes lay on an average height girl behind him that looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen with freckles, red hair and bright blue eyes. She had a skinny figure and was wrapped up in a large coat that hung loosely. He almost threw her down to the ground before placing the bag and food onto the floor. Walking back to the door, Patrick whipped his head around ad faced the four people in the room.

"So Emily baby, this is Ruby Garcia."

* * *

><p>With the rest of the team:<p>

They had told Hotch, the secret was too big to keep from him. They couldn't just hide it away and pretend it didn't happen because it had. He would of found out about it soon enough. I wouldn't have been easy to keep a secret that big away from their boss especially at a time like this.

Sure he was stressed, but he wasn't going to break in front of his team. But it ate away slowly at him and trapped him in a chamber of regret. He hoped that he would have been able to get out of the hospital soon rather than later but was told that it would be at least another two days until they would even let him use a proper toilet. To be honest, he was getting real sick of the way they were treating him. When he moaned they treated him like dirt and when he was polite they treated him like dirt. He just couldn't win.

But he was going to win this battle, the battle to save Emily, Jack and Henry even if it was the last thing he did.

The team visited him every 5 hours of daytime and would stay with him for an hour to see if he could shed some light on the case. For their second visit of the day, Garcia had gotten a phone call from her brother saying that his daughter had been missing for more than 24 hours and he was in panic.

He knew the consequences of people going missing because of his parents, so he was desperate for Garcia's help. Once she told him that they were already looking for Emily, Jack and Henry and told the team about her niece, they all started to think that these cases might be linked because they lived in near enough the same area and she was part of the BAU family.

* * *

><p>Ruby's abduction, 27th January 2012:<p>

"Soooo, which shops are we going to? I was thinking of the usual." Ruby Garcia called to her friend who was texting her boyfriend on her phone. After a few seconds of silence Ruby decided to walk back to her friend and wave in her face "Are you even listening?"

"Yes, yes sorry. Ace was just telling me that he wishes us a 'fabulous' time at the mall." Isobel said whilst using quotations with her fingers. She pulled a face at Ruby and they carried on walking down the path. "But yeah, we should defiantly go to Bloomingdales 'cause I heard they have the new summer range in already!"

"Oh really? Summer better bloody hurry up though, it's this weather is freezing!" Ruby cheered happily as they started to skip down the path, linking arms and singing 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!'

Ruby and Isobel were wearing matching clothes, a long stylish dark blue coat with brown fur around the neck. Underneath they wore grey leggings and high brown laced boots.

Not realising that they were being watched from afar, they carried on merrily.

Luckily they only had a ten minute walk from Isobel's house to get to the mall, but those ten minutes changed everything . . .

They were gossiping about who was getting knocked up at school and about all the chavs that they didn't get involved with as a man was walking the other way to them. He had blonde hair. They were about 20 yards of passing him when they decided to cross the road because they didn't like the look of him.

Once they had crossed the road safely, they let out a sigh of relief and resumed singing.

"Hey Ruby, let's go down the short-cut this time. We need to get inside the warm before we dieeeee." Isobel told her best friend being melodramatic with her words.

"Yeah, yeah. We've been down there before, it's not like we're going to get lost or anything. . . Again." Ruby said with a grin across her face and she nudged her friend slightly remembering the last time they took that detour.

They turned right down a wide, well-lit alleyway and sung their song again. However, out of nowhere, a man fully covered head to toe in black, gabbed both of the girls from behind and covered their mouths. Both girls let out a silent shriek against his hands and thrashed about. He threw Isobel down to the ground, stomping on her side twice and carrying a crying Ruby off into a big car. He tied up her hands, feet and taped her mouth, pushing her into the back of the car and turned around to see Isobel on the ground with her phone in her shaking hand, about to dial 911. Before she could though, a shot rang out and Isobel dropped her phone that had a bullet mark in it with a scream. She gave the man the evils when he was getting into his car but she couldn't get up to try and do anything to save Ruby. A mixture of a souring pain going through her body and a bit of fear that was buried deep within her. She couldn't even call out for help, she had lost her voice in a battle of will.

She could do nothing but just watch some asshole drive away with her best friend inside the car.

* * *

><p>With Emily, Ruby, Jack and Henry:<p>

"Maybe you've heard of her, maybe you haven't. I don't presume Penelope had ever motioned having a niece, has she?" Emily went in shock as soon as she heard that name. She knew Garcia had a brother, but she had no idea that Garcia was an auntie!

Ruby smiled weakly, a tear stained face with the light glaring on it. She had fear running through her veins and all of her clothes were wrinkled.

Emily felt more and more exposed and couldn't wait to cloth herself. Her eyes rested on the bag and then onto Patrick when he started to walk slowly towards her. He approached not caring about her consciousness, half smirking at her reaction.

When he was right in front of her, his chest resting against hers, she stumbled back a bit and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Because I can." Patrick replied sharply, laughing when he lifted his fist slightly and slammed it into her ribs. She let out a cry and crumpled to the ground because of all the bruising and already broken ribs. Ruby, Jack and Henry all let out a shriek and looked in the other direction.

Emily looked him in the eyes as she squinted, clutching her stomach with both of her arms. He just simply turned around and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

"Dammit." Emily said to herself, gritting her teeth.

"Oh my Gosh, are you alright?!" Ruby asked Emily, rushing over to her and kneeling beside her. Her big eyes were full of fear.

"Yeah, thanks. I think so, well I'm going to have to be." Emily replied, looking up to her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Henry were examining the contents of the plastic bag: A black laced thong and a men's t-shirt that was red and had the word death written across it in black. And that was it, that's what Emily was supposed to wear.

"Emmy, here are your clowthes." Henry said shyly and he passed her the bag. Emily had a look inside and rested her head against the wall.

"Fuck." She whispered and rolled her head to the side. "Thanks Henry" She said smiling at him.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, trying to find out what was wrong with the clothes.

"The fact that there is only a t-shirt and what looks like some sort of thong." Emily said dryly.

"Oh."

"Anyway," Emily carried on, getting to contents out of the bag. "Are you alright he said that he had already had you for a day." She wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just scared as hell. . . Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Emily Prentiss, I work with your aunt along with Jack's dad –the boss- and Henry mum."

"So you're an FBI agent?"

"You've got that right." Emily told her, pulling on the thong, followed by the t-shirt which ended just before her knees. "Boys say hi to Aunt Penelope's niece." Emily told them as she slumped back.

"Hiii." Henry said, waving his tiny hand.

"Hello." Said Jack nervously.

"Hi boys!"

"Emily, are we allowed to eat the food?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, how much do we have today?" She asked stretching her head to look at the tray.

"I'll bring it over." Ruby told them, getting up and picking up the tray. She brought it over to Emily who licked her lips.

"Okay then, it looks like we can all have half a ham sandwich each, share a bottle of water one between two and it looks like we have some tomato soup here." Emily to them as she got up onto her knees and sat in-between the boys, Ruby did the same but sat in front of Emily who smiled at her.

"Emmy, I want you to have my bit of soup today." Henry told her. Emily looked at him almost thankfully.

"Oh no Henry, that's yours. You need to keep your strength up"

"But Emily, you haven't ate in three days. Have my bit as well." Demanded Jack.

"You can also have mine if you wish, I had a full meal yesterday morning so you might as well." Ruby said as Emily turned to face her.

"Only if you're all sure, I mean I would appreciate it, but I don't want you getting hungry.

"Don't worry about us, you've been thorough loads." Henry said stretching out his arms.

"Alright then!" Said Emily.

They ate and drank in silence and luckily Emily's soup was warm so it brought some colour to her cheeks. They started to talk to each other whilst they ate.

"How old are you Ruby?" Emily asked, trying to get Ruby to not be so worried.

"I'm 15, next month I'll be 16."

"Oooo, tough age, don't worry though."

"Ummmm, Emily, are you alright? You're covered in bruises and blood. . . What has he done to you?" Asked Ruby quietly, expecting to know some of the answers. Emily fell silent and carried on sipping her soup.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart, just worry about yourself." Emily told her, not wanting to tell her the truth. She reached her hand out to meet Ruby's who flinched at the contact.

"Emily, I'm scared. . ." Said Ruby as she started to cry. Looking at her, Emily pulled her into her embrace and shushed her like she did with the boys. All they could do was wait for the team to save them.


	9. Chapter 9: Someone's there

AN: Again, this is a short chapter but that is only because I have a chest infection and have been off school for a week. I know that you would be thinking that that gives me plenty of time to write but it doesn't because of the feeling like shit part. :)

This chapter isn't well written because I have only finished it and it is 3:49am. I'm up this late because my BFF's dad's gone out and she stays up until he returns to make sure he's alright so I thought that it saved her from loneliness for a few hours. (Crap at explaining my life, sorry!) So please don't mind the many errors that there probably is.

Enjoy! x :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Someone's there.<p>

28th January 2012:

"So Garcia, remind me how Patrick got that scar." JJ asked Garcia whilst the team were all in the break room. Reid quickly jumped in to answer her.

"Well, this says here that when he was at high school, he got involved with quite a few gangs and ended up fighting with a lot of the members. This scar was from when one of the other gang members attacked him unexpectedly from behind with a knife. Patrick claims that he was aiming for his throat but was in a hurry and missed when he was walking home from school after a detention. The reason this gang member attacked him was because he won in their fight and he felt embarrassed that a 'new-be' won." Reid told them in a lot of detail.

The members of the team nodded their heads taking in the information and Rossi quickly buzzed in a question before anyone else could.

"And what school was that? Is it still there?" He asked, flicking through the pages of information that they had collected. Reid found the page quickly and read through the information.

"He went to Dovecott High but the school was abandoned in 2003 when there was a gas leak in one of the science classrooms. Nothing has happened to it since then, everyone has just left it alone."

"Hmmm, do you suppose we check it out? See if we find anything?" Morgan wondered out loud, facing everyone.

"It's a possibility, but what would we find?" JJ asked him, chewing the lid of her pen.

"Well, if you ask me, when we saw Patrick and Emily in that room, it kind of looked like a computer room. Don't you think so?" Morgan replied.

"Oh my Gosh, it did didn't it?" Garcia gasped, placing the sheets down on the table and rising from her chair.

"We need to check it out." Rossi said acting as boss. "Garcia! You stay here with your computers and see if you can find anything else but we'll keep you updated. Morgan, JJ and Reid, we'll all go in the same car. Also Garcia, can you get us directions before we leave?" Rossi asked her, speed walking to his office to get his gun.

"On it Sir." She called after him.

"Even though it's only a possibility, let's put our bullet proof jackets on just in case we run into them or anyone else!" JJ told the boys.

In less than five minutes, they were already in the elevator with their guns and vests. Once down to the ground floor, they rushed out of the door and into one of the SUV's. Rossi was driving with the directions printed off in his hands.

They sped off, out of the car park with the sirens screaming and the lights blazing. Into the roaring traffic and off to Dovecott High.

* * *

><p>With Emily, Ruby, Jack and Henry:<p>

It took Ruby a whole twelve minutes to calm down in Emily's arms. Not meaning to but also upsetting the boys. Emily let out a sigh and wondered what she was going to do. There was nothing she could do but to wait for her team to handle it.

If only she could get into that computer room, or get Patrick's keys then they could either call the team or escape.

But he gave her the shivers. Just thinking of how he touched her made her flinch.

Just as she was about to talk, the door unlocked and Patrick was there. Emily quickly stood so fast that she got a head rush but still protected the children.

"So it fits you then Emily. I thought it would." He told her quietly, slowly approaching her. "I'm glad that you have all made friends and even become pretty close in the last. . . Quarter of an hour. I was actually thinking that we could all play a little game. It's called Russian Roulette." Patrick told them, reaching behind his back and bringing out a gun that was hid under his shirt, tucked into his trousers.

Before anyone could make a move, he pointed it at Jack and clicked it so it was ready to fire. Ruby and Henry shrieked and Emily knew not to make a move or he would pull the trigger.

"Well, this is my own little version of the game, but basically Emily, you have to choose who you want to save. . . Him, or her." He said, now pointing the gun at Ruby. Emily could hardly breathe. Her heart was racing after it had plunged to the floor. She started to get sweaty and made direct eye contact with him. It took her less than a few seconds to come up with the perfect answer.

"Me, you can kill me. I pick me, I want you to save these two and kill me." She told him straight, her voice quivering. She needed him to take the offer and not kill anyone so young. He strode over to her and placed his spare hand on her beaten face.

"Oh Emily, but I would never kill anyone who gave me as much pleasure that you have." He told her with a wink, removing his hand and squeezing her ass. She quickly shoved him with all her might so that he fell to the floor and cursed at him.

"Get the fuck off of me, you have no right to touch me!" She tried to yell but her sour throat wouldn't let her. She expected him to get angry, but to her surprise he just smirked and gave her that look she knew well by now. The look that said 'I won't hurt you now, but just you wait 'till later.'

Emily gulped when Patrick got up off of the floor and stood in front of her again. But before either of them could talk, they heard running footsteps above them.

"Do anything and you die." Patrick told them, walking towards the door and peeking out of it. "If I hear a single sound coming from this room, then I will come down here and kill you all." He told them, walking through the door with his gun drawn. When Emily noticed that he didn't lock the door, she thought of their plan.

"Alright everyone, we're getting out of here because the bad man hasn't locked the door" She tried to explain so Jack and Henry would understand. "It doesn't matter who's there because Patrick doesn't know who it is, this means that it's likely that it's going to be someone that can help us. We need to hold back for a few minutes and then make our way up." She told them simply.

"But Emmy, what about these?" Henry asked, holding up his hand that had a cuff around it. Emily then realised that Jack and Henry were still cuffed to the wall and she cursed under her breath.

"I don't know. Have you tried to wiggle your hands out, are they lose?" She asked them, they tried again to get their tiny hands free but it was impossible.

"Hey Emily, how 'bout you stay here with the boys and I go and look for help." Ruby suggested.

"No, I'll do that because if Patrick sees you, then he'll probably kill you. But I promise that I won't make a run for it and leave the rest of you." Emily told them. She bent down and gave all three of them a hug individually. "I'll be back soon." She whispered to them so that Patrick couldn't hear her and made her way out of the door but closing it after her so that if Patrick came back down, it would look like nothing had changed.

She crept slowly up the stairs bare foot and once she reached the computer room she made sure that Patrick wasn't in there so she could sneak past.

Sadly she didn't know where she was going so took her time in her new surroundings. A few metres to the right of computer room door, there was a pair of double doors which she presumed Patrick had went.

Emily tip-toed over to the door and placed her hand on the door handle. Opening the door slightly, she peeked out and once the path was clear, she slipped outside into the only naturally lit corridor.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and found

AN: So, this is chapter 10! YAY, but I must warn you (to the people that read Authors Notes) that this chapter is badly written and there might be repeats of things that you have already read. But also that I might be able to post more frequently for the next two weeks because I'm off school! :D Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Lost and found.<p>

28th January 2012:

The moment Emily's eyes lay on the corridor, she knew where she was. It brought back the depressing memories of being a teenager again! She had gained that uneasy feeling when you wished that you weren't standing there and that eyes were watching your every move.

The walls were covered in graffiti and there was only natural light coming from the broken windows that were dotted around. It was a school that was rotting and that hadn't been used for years. Therefore, decaying. What looked like what used to have been lockers was now a pile of crumpled up material with jagged edges coming off in every direction and a few flyers hung loosely to the walls which were also wrecked.

Every inch was covered in some form of dirt and dust rose up from the floor. Everything was stained brown because of the bacteria feasting away off whatever was left. Since Emily was on the first floor, sometimes the floor underneath her would creek because of how old and thin it was.

Emily kept to a creeping pace, looking back now and again. She hoped that she could find someone but she wouldn't know what to do if she ran into Patrick. He would most likely shoot her on the spot but then again, his location would be found out by whoever else was there.

Letting out a sigh, she approached another set of double doors which looked like they it was just another corridor almost the exact same as the last. So she pushed the door and it creaked open with heaps of dust falling to the floor. Analysing the lack off foot prints and dust falling when she moved the door, she knew that Patrick hadn't gone that way or anyone else for that matter. So at least she wasn't going the same way as him and possibly getting caught by him.

She slipped through gently and slowly shut the door with her hands behind her back. Stopping for a moment, she listened out for anyone talking and walking or anything. But when she couldn't, she just carried on down the corridor.

Every time she passed a classroom, she would always have a peak in to see if she could see anyone.

She did this for a few minutes before she came across a large window which the playground could be seen from. The few trees were still standing strong which looked like they had been planted in specific places. With grass around them, they looked amazing for the winter. There were also sets of benches under three yellow gazebos. But something else had caught her attention.

Right in the middle of the playground stood a figure with their back turned to her. She could only barely read what was written on the back that said 'FBI' and who's hair looked an awful lot like Reid's. On that same second, her heart dropped. Her team and come to save them. But she had to have a plan, she couldn't just go running down there because if Patrick saw her, he would kill the children for sure before they could even find their way back to them. However, she also knew that she couldn't keep it too quiet because of the time it would take to get Reid's attention, Patrick could have found her or one of the other team members.

None the less, she was full of excitement now and was hopeful because she knew that she would be able to save the children and herself from Patrick.

Emily decided to tap on the glass lightly to see if it got his attention but she soon re-thought that because the glass was cracking and Reid wouldn't be able to hear it from all the way across the playground. Huffing, she had another look around behind her to make sure that Patrick wasn't there and luckily he wasn't.

She scanned the school from the window again and saw that in another part of the building, the part she was in, Patrick was staring at her through another window, gun drawn to her. Cursing under her breath, Emily swore that she felt her heart plummet to the floor and stop working.

And then she went into panic mode and couldn't move a muscle. Emily didn't know which way to go or how to get out of the building so there was no use in making a run for it because Patrick knew his way around and would easily catch up with her before she even made it to a staircase. He had lived in the abandoned school for God knows how long. But once she saw him step away from the window and coming after her, she made light work with her feet and ran as fast as she could through the next set of double doors.

Her heart was constantly pounding in her chest and she snapped her head side to side taking in her new surroundings. But all it was, was another corridor the same as the last with classrooms coming off on the left side. Emily didn't even allow her a moment to think and just ran straight through the corridor, checking now and then to see if she could see a stair case. Even though the floor creaked like mad, that didn't stop her from running just as fast.

She looked back once she reached the next double door and saw Patrick at the end near the door that led to Ruby, Jack and Henry and she sighed when he ran straight past the door and coming towards her. She thought for a moment that he was going to kill them in an outrage but he had to get her before she could get her teams attention.

Opening the doors sharply she knew that she had to move fast. However, before Emily could take another step, she saw the floor crumbling in front of her and a gap in the floor which had fallen to the floor below. Material was covering the area and there was no chance of her getting across but to either jump or jump down. But she didn't even know how steady that floor was now.

Emily decided to jump down because it would probably cause her less pain and would be quicker to get up and moving.

So she went for it, she jumped down and painfully landed on her feet but that didn't stop her from moving even with the little shriek she let out. She had landed on the mass amount of material and knew her feet were bleeding heavily and thankfully she didn't break any bones. She turned around and seeing a door which led to the outside, she felt her heart drop to the floor again with relief and quickly made her way to it which was underneath where she had just been. Sadly though, Patrick had caught up and jumped down after her. But again, that didn't stop her. She burst through her door and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SPENCERRRRRRRRR!" She cried out and before she could say or do anything else, she felt a big hand lock on top of her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist. Patrick had gotten a hold of her and was dragging her back inside. He wasn't caring about her and let her head hit the wall on their way back in. The last thing she remembered was Reid's frightful look, gun drawn and telling the team that he had seen Emily and Patrick and was going after them. That's when she blacked out.

* * *

><p>*On the other side of the playground:*<p>

Reid had been told to stay right there so the team could have eyes everywhere. They thought if they got Patrick out of hiding he would panic and go to the playground. But he had no luck so far.

After a few minutes though, he heard a cry for help from Emily and spun around to see Patrick grab her tightly and drag her back inside the building. Reid had got no time to react and drew his gun at the same time, calling Morgan, JJ and Rossi to tell them what he had seen. But he wasted no time and ran towards the building. Once inside, he had no idea where to start looking because there was no clue in which what way Patrick left. He did notice some fresh blood on the floor and followed that short trail but it soon came to a stop before he had even reached the pile of rubble. So he was stuck there until the rest of the team got there. , ,

* * *

><p>Before Reid had even made it to the building, Patrick had thrown Emily's fragile body back up onto the first floor and was carrying her back to the children as he ran. He had her draped over his left shoulder and let her head hit every obstacle.<p>

He had made it back to the door which led back to where they had come from and brought her down. Running into the computer room, he pressed a yellow button on the main computer key board and grabbed a set of car keys for a van.

He knew he wasn't being followed because Reid would never have been able to guess that they were already on the first floor.

Patrick opened to door the 'dungeon' quickly and Ruby, Jack and Henry screamed at the sight. When he saw the back of the wall had disappeared and a path leading outside he smirked because he knew that he had pressed the right button. The button trigged a hidden door to the outside in case of emergency.

"Aright listen up, if you don't do what I say, I shoot this bitch. Have you get that?" He asked them holding a gun up to Emily's head. The three rapidly nodded their heads and waited for further instructions. "You see that red van over there? You need to get into that when I unlock the car. Don't even think about running away or Emily gets it." He told them frantically.

All five of them hurried outside and to the van. They saw the SUV but carried on to the van. The path had flowers growing both sides and a few bushes. The sides of the school were covered in moss and the walls chipping away. But the ground was like a well looked after garden and shone compared to the school.

Patrick quickly unlocked the van and Ruby opened the door and let the boys in before herself. There was nothing inside of the van but a cream rug that covered the floor.

Emily was thrown into the back with them and the doors shut then locked. Opening the front door, Patrick sped off without leaving a trace. . .


	11. Chapter 11: So close

AN: Alright, I know that this is a short chapter and I haven't posted in over two wee but I'm suffering fro ma chest infection that just isn't going away. I have not time for things I like to do for example hanging out with my frinds so I barely had time to write this fhapter.

I also know that this wouldn't really happen in a Criminal Minds episode but I had no other idea how to write this chapter. Sorry for a depressig AN but I hope you like the chapter anyhow. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: So close.<p>

28th January 2012.

Less than a minute had passed and the team had gathered near the door when Reid saw Patrick run off with Emily. They didn't waste any time hanging around and once Reid had fully explained what he saw, they scattered out around the area. But with all their effort, they knew that Patrick, Emily and the others were all long gone.

But looking around, JJ noticed little specks of blood on a heap of rubble and called the team over.

"Guys, come look at this. Do you think Emily jumped from the first floor?" She asked, examining the blood closer.

"Well, it is possible because that's where the trail ends. Morgan, do you think you could lift yourself up there? Because we don't know where a staircase is to get up there." Rossi asked, knowing that he was the only one to do it.

Morgan let out a sigh and inspected the floor above, seeing how sturdy it was.

"Ummm, I guess I could try but I'll need a boost. If it held Emily's and Patrick's weight, then it'll hold mine." He told them. "Reid, Rossi, can you two give me a boost? Because I can just about reach me hands up there." He asked, hanging from it.

"Yeah, sure." Reid and Rossi replied at the same time. Getting their arms into position for Morgan to place his foot on. They had made a cross with their arms to support his weight.

Pushing his gun back into his pocket, Morgan grabbed hold of the floor above and pushed himself up so that he had one foot on Reid and Rossi and the other trying to swing up. Firmly placing his foot onto the ground, he pulled himself up with all his might and let out a huff once he had rolled onto the floor.

However, he didn't waste any time and looked around to see more droplets of fresh blood on the floor.

"Hey guys, this is definitely the way Patrick and Emily went, there's more fresh blood on the floor. We need to move fast so do any of you think that you can get up here?" Morgan asked, examining the area.

"Yeah, but you'll have to help me." JJ replied helplessly letting out a loud sigh. "And Reid, do you think you could lift me because I can't even reach up there?" She asked him hopefully.

"I can try." He replied to her wearily. Grabbing her slim waist and picking her up off of the ground with a huff and as high as he could, Morgan bent down and grabbed a hold of her under her arms and lifted her the rest of the way and straight onto her feet. She let out a blush and thanked the pair.

"Alright, if we hurry, we might be able to track them down. If me and JJ look around this floor, can you two look for another way up here like some stairs?" Morgan asked them all taking charge as JJ drew her gun ready for anything.

Reid and Rossi gave their short replies with a nod. Also drawing their guns they headed quickly outside frantically looking around.

JJ and Morgan made their way wearily but rapidly through the double doors and along the first corridor. Looking into every room they went past with their torches and making sure not to miss any clues. They had made it all the way to the next set of double door which they noticed had been opened recently because the lack of dust.

They both looked at each other and nodded, Morgan slowly opened the door still with his gun drawn and torch above. He raced through the door soon followed by JJ who took in the surroundings. She instantly pointed out more blood found and another set of double doors straight ahead of them. Therefore, they didn't waste any time by looking in classrooms and headed straight through.

But all it was again was another boring set of corridors. They both huffed and again analysed the classrooms and floor. They reached the doors and noticed that there were footprints leading through the doors. Intrigued by this, JJ opened one of the doors and stepped through only to see more foot prints leading to a dingle door just around a slight corner.

The pair thought it must be Emily and Patrick because there was no one else it could really be.

Creaking sounds were coming from underneath them so they were watching where they stood all of the time to reach the single door which led to what looked like some sort of staircase. Even though they weren't talking, they knew how intense each other were.

Once again, Morgan raced through with his gun and less than a moment later followed by JJ, searching every direction, they took a few steps forward and found an open door which led to an old computer room.

"This is it, this has got to be the room when he raped her!" JJ told Morgan once they had cleared the room. "Look at his computer system, he must have been a tech genius." She also told him, scanning his computer screens desktop. Morgan turned on the dim lights and sighed heavily.

On the other hand, Morgan was more interested to a stone spiral staircase just outside of the door.

"Hey JJ come take a look at this." He said calling her over using hand gestures. When JJ reached him, they suddenly went silent and thought for a moment. Both nodding and hold up their guns and torches again, they made their way as quiet as they could down the stairs and saw an open single door which led to the room that Emily, Jack, Henry and Ruby had been contained in.

And then they saw the secret back door with a little specks of Emily's blood near it, creating s trail to outside.

Cursing under their breath, they knew even with all of their effort that they had no chance of catching them that day, They now knew that they would all of had to get into a vehicle in order to escape. So their only hope was the power of security cameras.

JJ licked her lips and dialled Reid's number to tell them what they had discovered and luckily they had found a stair case which led to the floor they wanted and had waked up it.

"Alright, I'll tell Morgan." JJ told Reid as she hung up the phone. Turning around to see Morgan about to punch a wall, she quickly started to speak. "Reid and Rossi have found a stair case and are looking around. I said I'll be waiting outside that first single door. See if you can find anything else in that computer room."

He agreed and they both made their way up the stairs and went their separate ways.

Morgan quickly found a lot of evidence but daren't touch any of it mainly because it had Emily's blood on it. He had found every part of her clothing in a pile partly under a desk and felt physically sick because he knew that Patrick had caused it. He moved onto the bin near Patrick's desk and tried to have a look but all there was, was food wrappers and tissues from what Morgan could see.

He soon made it to the mattress and was disgusted by the sight. Besides all the soiled bit was a pile of blood which he could only presume came from Emily. His eyes began to water slightly and he couldn't look at it anymore so moved back to the pile of clothes.

And that's when the first tear fell. But he couldn't lose control so he wiped his eyes and just in time before the rest of the team came through the doors. Morgan stood up and tried to cover his face.

"Tell you what guys, all of this is terrible. I can't believe this has happened. And JJ, I suggest you don't look too deeply around this room." He told her, his voice slightly cracking but he did a good job of keeping his shaky breath under control.

"Oh." Is all she could make out. "Tell you what, I'll call for the forensic team and get all of this tested."

"But what needs testing?" Morgan asked. "We already know that the only DNA in here will be Patrick's, Emily's and possibly Jack's and Henry's but maybe even Ruby's. There's no one else DNA that could possibly be tested." He told her sharply getting angrier with the situation.

"Alright, but we might as well check."

"Well, let's have a look." Rossi said trying to move on. JJ called the forensics and then the team started examining the room without touching anything. But soon JJ was physically sick outside the building in a fox-glove plant right next to the 'emergency exit.' She was not able to stand the sight of the clothes, blood and whatever else altogether at once and felt the world for her best friend.

By the end of the disaster, Rossi was holding up her hair and Morgan and Reid surrounded her. Even thought her throbbing and she looked up and gave the rest of them thankful looks for standing up with her.

"Sorry." She said dryly, spitting out some more sick onto the plant and again retching then groaning, closing her eyes so that she didn't see anyone else and ran off with embarrassment. "I mean, I can handle this usually, but when it's someone you know . . . You know, you just can't stand the sight, forget this much of a view." She told them, face pale and opening her eyes to step back from the plant.

Forensics came in about four minutes from then and started examining the evidence in more detail than the team had. They had all been given a pair of gloves. Slipping the gloves on, the team got to work . . .


	12. Chapter 12: Run

AN: This chapter may be total crap but at least I didn't take two weeks to update! And for the people that are sick of me taking so long to update, sorry that it does sometimes stretch to two weeks because I know that some of you are really sick of it. On a good note though, MY CHEST INFECTION HAD GONEEEE! Woohoo! . . . But the only thing is now, is that i have a cough that mae me physically sick for about another 5-6 weeks. :P Oh well, less of the depressing stuff. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and think it's an exciting one but I must tell you that for me at the moment it's past 4am so if mistakes are made, mistakes are made. Thank you! R&R! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Run. . .<p>

28th January 2012.

After speeding off with his victims in the back of the van, Patrick clenched his fists tightly around the steering wheel and rage as flowing through him. Shaking his head of any thoughts, he raced through traffic lights that blocked his path and just about avoiding other cars by swerving from side to side. All he had to do was get out of the city and he could make his clean escape.

In the back, the three kids fought against gravity because of the car swerving to try and sit Emily's 'lifeless' body up and leaning on the wall. Her head drooped and she looked dead. Ruby had a look at her head wound but luckily it didn't look too bad and it had almost stopped bleeding. After many attempts, the three decided to give up and lay her down on her back on the floor. But she looked as if she was in pain. As if she was screaming for them to do something. To run.

The walls, roof and floor of the van was spotless and looked as if it had never been used. The cream rug was soft underneath them and they sat in the middle of it with Emily.

And again, the boy were crying for Emily to be alright so Ruby had to try and settle them, the strangers she had only just met. Trying to not make it awkward, she copied what Emily did with her and stroked their and shushed them.

They travelled for about an hour in silence. Ruby's ears pricked up when they heard Patrick curse loudly and mumble something about having no fuel left. After taking a sharp left, the van came to a sudden stop which sent the four flying and landing in a heap. It had been ages since they had made it out of the city and Patrick was almost completely sure that he wasn't being followed so decided to make a pit stop to get fuel at a garage in the middle of nowhere.

They all heard Patrick get out of the van and walk round to the back so huddled together, holding Emily's body to protect her. Unlocking the two back doors, he opened them slowly with a plain expression on his face. Behind him, stood a wall a few metres away from the doors.

"Don't get any ideas, but we've run out of fuel. I'll be back in two minutes so you better not even think of going anywhere. Stay where you are and none of you will get hurt." He told them looking very bored. He didn't even wait for a response before he shut the doors and locked them again. Ruby let out a sigh and slumped back down.

They waited for the sound of Patrick putting petrol into the car and walk away before they started to talk.

"What does he expect us to do anyway? I mean, it's not like we have a key or anything. God he's sooooo annoying. . . Well, I have these." She told the boys gripping one of her bobby pin to keep her hair up which fell down right beside her face.

"Ummm, you could try." Jack told her looking intrigued. He kneeled on his knees and Henry did the same. Ruby bum shuffled to the door and also kneeled on her knees to get a better angle. She slid the pin into the lock hole and began to twist it. However, after many attempts, she couldn't achieve anything and huffed.

"No, this isn't going to work. The locks too good and even if we did get out. Where would we go?" She asked herself more than the boys who shrugged.

"Jackkkk, I need the loo." Henry told the older boy sheepishly, tugging on his sleeve with puppy dog eyes. Jack was about to answer just as Patrick unlocked the doors and opened them once more with a carrier bag in his right hand.

"This is your lunch, I suggest that you save some for Emily when she wakes up because you're not getting anymore." He told them looking bored again and throwing the bag onto the rug. Patrick was about to shut the doors again before Henry called out.

"Can I go to the loo please?" He asked Patrick who just smirked. "Please, I really need to go!" Henry insisted.

"HA, no!" Patrick shouted with a grin stepping inside of the van but having to duck a little in able to fit in. The van rocked wildly under his weight. He left the door hoe it was because no one could see them. "You'll just have to hold it little boy. But, don't you all think that Emily is at most peaceful when she sleeps? She's absolutely gorgeous." He exclaimed to them, cooing as he bent down to stroke her face. Jack and Henry shuffled away into the corner, scared of what he might do. But when they saw Ruby, the saw her slowly moving backwards out of the door. But the van rocked a little once she had gotten both feet onto the floor.

"Shit." Is all she said once Patrick had turned to face her. She tried to make a run for it, but before she could even get anywhere, Patrick grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her body to him so that she fell forward.

Ruby quickly spat in his face and let out a scream, hoping that someone would be able to hear her. And whilst she did so, Jack had plucked up the courage to face Patrick and climb onto his back. He sharply bit down on his right shoulder as Henry made quick work of his feet and ran out of the van.

Patrick shut his eyes and screamed out in pain as Jack drew blood from him. His sharp teeth penetrating straight through his clothes. But with all his effort, Jack as crying because he couldn't believe that he had and was still doing this. After another few seconds, Henry was long gone away from the van.

Patrick got a hold of himself and tightened his grip on Ruby and threw her into the other end of the van right next to Emily. Quickly gabbing Jack, he threw him down behind himself and easily threw him against the wall next the Ruby.

Jack let out a cry with the impact and curled up into a tight ball.

"Bastards!" Patrick shouted, sucking in the air and holding his shoulder. Withdrawing his hand, he revealed a mass amount of blood on it and clenched his teeth. "You're gonna pay for that, just you wait. . . Wait, where's Henry?" Patrick yelled looking frantically around. "Gaddammit." Is all he said before stumbling out of the back doors and locking them leaving two sobbing children behind.

"Run Henry. . . Run. . ." Jack prayed for his friend.

* * *

><p>With the rest of the team:<p>

"Well, this wasn't much use. All we really found out that Patrick shops at Tesco by looking in his bin. I really hope that we find something useful on his computer. Garcia should be scanning through it now." Rossi told his team looking unimpressed. They had settled back in the computer room looking for more evidence.

"Do you think there's CCTV outside of the school? Because if there is, we might be able to track the van or at least get a plate number." JJ suggested with a dull expression upon her.

"No, Garcia already checked that." Morgan butted in before anyone else could reply. "God this is so annoying. We almost had them, I'm sure. If we were a few more seconds quicker we would have gotten them." He told them grumbling.

"Hey guys!" Reid called them over back to the items taken from the bin and placed onto a plastic mat. They walked over and Reid stood up from his crouching position. "Ummm, judging from the look and smell of some of this garbage, I would say that the bottom bits and pieces are about a week old. . ."

"Yeah, so?" Morgan asked in a growl.

"I mean, this would only be for Patrick's rubbish and that bin over there for Emily's, Jack's, Henry's and possibly Ruby's." He continued pointing to the other bin in the room that had been emptied as well. "Well, it's the same with that bin, about a week old for the bottom things. . . Well, we all know that Patrick has raped Emily at least once but the thing is, there's no evidence of any sort of protection in either of the bins. . ." He explained to them letting them take what he had just said in. "Judging by the type of unsub he is, I wouldn't of thought that he would keep it on him as a treasure or anywhere else for that matter. But you wouldn't flush a condom down the toilet or anything else he might have used, you would put it into the bin next to you." Reid stated, an awkward expression on his face. "I think Emily has the chance of being pregnant. . ."

"Oh My God, you're right!" JJ shouted after a few seconds, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "But it's still a theory, it's not for definite. But if this is the case, we have a lot more trouble ahead of us."

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. If what you're saying is right Reid. . . He's a dead man!" Morgan whispered bitterly, shaking his head.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rossi's phone rang in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and answered his phone.

"Hello, this is David Rossi. . . Yes. . . Okay, thanks for letting me know. I'll have someone come and pick him up. . ."

"Who was it?" Morgan asked him eagerly.

"The hospital, they're letting Hotch out. I'll go and get him and you three stay here and try and find anything else. I'll bring Hotch here and see if he finds anything." He told them, waving goodbye.

"But the thing is, with your theory Reid, if Patrick doesn't know this, then what if he hurts Emily more and do some real damage? I mean, he could have already knew, he could have planned it. But if he doesn't he might drive Emily into a miscarriage." JJ told the pair and sighed heavily.

"Well, all we need to do right now if search for anything else until Rossi and Hotch get here." Morgan told her.

The three split into different directions waiting for either Garcia or Rossi and Hotch to contact them first.


	13. Chapter 13: Gotcha

AN: Again, I cannot apologise more for the fact that I haven't updated my story for two weeks! My exams have taken over my life and it's horrible. But there is some good news, I only have one exam after half term so I will be able to write and update this story more often. However, as I've said before, I cannot promise anything but we'll have to see. :)  
>Again, please enjoy this chapter even if it is total crap! XD<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Gotcha!<p>

28th January 2012.

Patrick frantically searched everything in eyes view once he reached the front of the van. Swearing at every chance he could. But there was no steaks of blonde hair in sight. The questions, had he done it? Has he escaped me? Ran through Patrick's mind like there was no tomorrow! (The gas station looks like the one that Gideon was at in The Footpath Killer -Season 1, Episode 1- )

_Where could he have run off to? He was only gone for a few seconds, there's no way he could have made it far. _Patrick thought to himself and he could only come up with one explanation. _He's gone inside there. . . _

Running quickly into the building, he drew his gun and shot the roof once. Grabbing the attention of the two people behind of the counter which let out a shriek.

"Where is he?" Panicked, he yelled out. Eyes were burning as he stomped towards the counter. The man and the woman looked at him cautiously but didn't make a sound. "I said where is he?!" Patrick screamed at the top of his lungs firing two more shots through the roof.

"W-what do you mean . . . Sir?" The man behind the counter asked, holding the woman by the waist tightly.

"Look, you and I both know who I'm on about. You either tell me or I shoot you're bitch. Now, where is the boy, the one that just ran in here?" Calming down a bit he asked as he pointed his gun to the woman.

"Don't tell him James! He's obviously after that boy we saw for a reason and it doesn't look like a very good one. Seriously James, I know that you want to tell him, but protect that bo. That boys asked us for our help, and we have to give it to him." She told him whilst whispering with tears in her eyes. Looking up towards James, she wanted to save the boy who ran in less than a couple of minutes ago.

"Well? Are either of you going to tell me?" Patrick asked with no emotion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I have no idea what you're on about. Please do not shoot my wife because we honestly don't have a clue. Please lea-" James didn't get to continue his sentence because there was now a bullet hole through his wife's head. "-ve. . ."

"Where is he?" Patrick yelled out turning his gun towards the man who was now on the floor with his dead wife in his arms. Sobbing out and gripping her tight.

Not even waiting for a reply, Patrick shot James as well, and went about his business. . .

He searched around every corner of the isles before going behind the counter and looking for Herny. But he smirked when he reached the little office that was at the gas station because he could swear that he had heard some rustling from behind it.

Quickly swinging the door open, he took a first glance around the room and saw nothing until he began walking around it.

The room was pretty empty except for a desk in the middle of the room and a bookshelf on one of the plain walls.

"Come here Henry, there's no point in hiding anymore." Patrick let the words fling out of his mouth like they meant nothing.

Patrick got to the desk and sniggered, Henry was curled up in a ball trying to not be seen under the desk. So, Patrick quickly grabbed his right wrist and pulled him up off of the floor and into the air.

"You've got some nerve kid, I respect that. But next time, you'll have to work a little harder."

Henry let out a cry of defeat and hid his face away from Patrick as he tried to wriggle out of his grip. Once placed back onto the floor, Henry was dragged steadily outside of the station and back to the can. "And to think, you almost got away." He smirked, opening the two back doors and threw Henry in to Ruby and Jack who looked startled. "Ha, come on then, let's get out of here!" Said Patrick, a massive grin spread across his face making the three kids shiver.

Locking the doors again, he got into the front seat and let out a sigh, starting the engine and speeding off to their next location. . .

*A few hours later.*

Emily woke up slowly and grunted grabbing the attention of the other three. She suddenly realised that she didn't knew where she was and her heart stopped for a second like it does when it feels like your falling.

"W-where are we?" She asked the three, not even trying to sit up.

"In a van, have been for about, hmmmm, five hours! So yeah, you haven't missed much to be honest. How are you feeling Emily?" Ruby asked eagerly as the three children sat up from leaning against the wall in a row.

"My heads throbbing . . . But didn't my team get us? Didn't they get Patrick? I thought that Reid would have followed me and Patrick . . . Well, I guess that you wouldn't really know what happened. But . . . OMG, sorry, it's just I had gotten a hold of Reid - part of my team Ruby – from cross the playground and, ummm, I'm pretty sure he followed us after I had been knocked unconscious." Emily tried to explain to them even though she couldn't even explain it herself.

"My Godfather?" Henry asked confused a bit, leaning his head on his hand.

"Yeha Henry, that's right. I saw him earlier when I went looking for help remember?" She asked the cute four year old who nodded his head quickly. "Well, I got his attention but I don't think he must have gotten to us in time or I guess we wouldn't still be with this freak."

Only a few minutes had passed in complete silence before the van came to a sudden stop which led to Emily banging the back of her head softly.

Emily slowly sat up and the all sat in silence and they heard Patrick get out f the van and unlock the doors once more.

"Ahhhh, it's nice to see you're awake Emily. I sure hope you're feeling better love. Alright, this is only going to work if you co –operate so listen up. Girls come first with me and boys I'll be back for you two in about ten minutes. . . Well, don't just sit there ladies, get you're asses moving!"

* * *

><p>With the rest of the team:<p>

I had taken a lot less time than expected for Rossi and Hotch to get back from the hospital in the amount of time they had. Considering all of the paper work, he was surprise that he wasn't going to be at the hospital all night. They had gotten straight to work after they had rished to Hotch's house to pick up a clean suit.

Hotch was still in pain even though that he was still on strong medication. Sadly, the team didn't have anything else to add to what they had already found out so were waiting for some good news off Garcia. Reid had to explain to Hotch about everything he saw and his theory to get him up to speed on the case. Hotch was speechless and didn't know what to say but agree with him.

As if on cue, Garcia rung Morgan on his mobile. "Please tell me you're giving us some good news mama?" He asked wearily.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it good news but I have been able to identify a few possible whereabouts he could be. But first, you guys aren't going to like this. Patrick - the creepy stalker dude - has been stalking Emily, Jack, Henry and Ruby for several weeks before he took all of them. He basically knows their timetable inside out and has lots and lots of pictures of them inside of their houses and everywhere else. . ." Garcia told them hurriedly and anxiously waited for them to say something.

"Alright then. Garcia, how many possibilities have you got for their whereabouts?" Hotch asked a seriously expression pulled across his face.

"Hotch? Why are you out of the hospital? . . Sorry, never mind. Ummmm, there's ten I think but the only reason that they could possibly be there is that again, there's lots of pictures of these locations. One of which is his mother's house so I have no idea."

"Okay then, thanks Garcia. See if there's anything can do to narrow them down to just a few."

"Alrighty then, I'll, umm, ring back when I find something." She stated down the phone and quickly hung up leaving everyone speechless.

"Well then Sir, where now?" JJ asked Hotch who seemed to be fazed by the question.

"Oh, right, yeah. JJ, you go with Reid and Morgan and search the rest of the school with forensics and see what you can find to see if it tells us anything new whilst Rossi and I go to his mother's house to see if we can find anything out, Garcia did mention that that was one of their possible locations. Anyway, I'm sure that we could get some information out of her about Patrick. . . I'll get Garcia to text us the address."

The rest of the team didn't do anything but nod their heads in agreement as they split off.

Rossi and Hotch sped walked to the SUV and Rossi quickly unlocked it. Hotch's phone pinged and he knew that it was Garcia with the address and he smiled at Rossi when he looked over. They ducked their heads and clambered into the big car with Rossi in the driver's seat.

They sped off leaving no trace and went to visit their unsubs mother. . .

What felt like forever, only took a few minutes because they were only traveling about 17 blocks away. Double checking that they had the right house, they swung themselves out the SUV and slammed the doors shut. Even though they were in no rush, they hurried down the flower filled garden which led to an old looking house but was big especially if it was only Patrick's mother there.

Being prepared, they gotten their badges out of their blazer pockets and held then in their hands. Before they had even spoken to each other, they had noticed that the front garden of the house was well looked after like the grassy area just outside of the school so came to the conclusion that Patrick visited his mom a lot.

Hotch rang the doorbell three time once they had reached the door and they silently waited for her to answer. It only took them a few seconds to hear a rustling of key and the doorknob jiggle.

The door swung open to reveal a frail old lady who looked at least 70 in her nighty. She had white hair and brown eyes and had a happy expression spread across her face.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" She politely asked Rossi and Hotch in a crackling voice as she clung onto the door frame for support.

"Hello there Ms Sullen, I'm SSA David Rossi from the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI and this is SSA Aaron Hotchner. We have come to ask you a few questions about your son." He told her as they both held up their badges.


	14. Chapter 14: Going into a jungle

AN: I know I said that I might be able to update sooner because of the holiday but it looks like its a pretty jam packed one. :( As well, stress and depression are building up on me, there might not be an update on Friday or Saturday next week so sorry. But lifes busy, life takes control so we'll see. An way, this chapter is written pretty craply (it's now a word) because it is currently 4 am and I'm not even tired (that doesn't make sense.) But please enjoy this chapter and I'd love to hear what you think so please review this chapter and tell me what you think, even if you didn't like it, tell me what it is you don't like or how I could make my next chapter batter. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Going into a jungle.<p>

29th January 2012.

Patrick had eventually gotten them both out of the van and had them in handcuffs, cuffed to each other as they walked at a fast pace in front of him. They were walking through a forest that was way over grown and needed to be cut down to a decent size. It was dark and neither of the women could see where they were going very well and tripped over, together, every 5 minutes or so.

Emily had figured out that it had gone past midnight by now and they had been walking for over an hour. She held her head high to not show Patrick any fear but really, she wanted to scream. They kept stumbling and grunting as they hit the floor and all Patrick did was laugh at them when they did so and waited for them to get up for themselves.

Both of them were shivering from the cold finally getting to them and were wobbly on their feet. Since Emily only really had a t-shirt on and bare feet, she was almost collapsing under herself.

"Hey, can't you blooming see how cold Emily is? All you've given her is a shirt and you expect her to walk for hours in the freezing cold. I know that she hasn't said anything, but I'm pretty sure she's beginning to get frost bite!" Ruby was tempted to scream as they stopped in their tracks and to back up her point, Emily's knees almost gave in under her weight so she was crouching slightly.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice. I guess I'll have to carry you." Patrick told them looking amused approaching Emily slowly as she tried to back away.

"No, I'm fin-" Emily started to say as he grabbed her by her waist. "Noooo, get your slimy hands off of me!" She shrieked out of his touch breathless and quivering.

"She's fine, let's move on." He told Ruby with a glare.

"OMG, please let him carry you Emily, I don't want you to die out here!" Ruby told her, grabbing her wrists tightly, looking into her eyes.

"For fucks sake . . . Fine." She told him with a grunt and a huff. Quickly glaring at him.

"I guess I'll have to undo your cuffs, but Ruby, if you try to make a run for it . . . Emily's not going to be around anymore." He explained, getting out the key from his back pocket and unlocking the two women.

Grabbing Emily for the second time, he lifted her with a heave. One arm under her knees and the other under her back. She shivered quickly but leant back into him only because he was so much warmer than the cold winter air.

"Ha! You were right, she's freezing, better get a move on then." He told Ruby with a chuckle.

As they carried on walking through the forest, Emily felt herself to begin to fall asleep and realised it must have been from her concussion from the day before. But Emily wouldn't let herself because she was scared of him. She wouldn't show it, or say it, but it was there. She wasn't completely terrified of him and would still put up a fight, but fear remained there.

She was worried that he was going to abuse her more than he already had done and shook with fear if she thought of the idea of him doing it again.

"Where the hell are you taking us anyway, we're in a bloody 'jungle.' How do you even know where you're going?" Emily asked Patrick, keeping her eyes forward into the night.

"Well my lovely." He started as he placed a kiss on her head which made her whimper. "This place is somewhere very special to me and it's the perfect place for getting away from your colleagues. You'll see when we get there. It's not that far away actually. And to your other question, I thought that you, a profiler would notice an engraved symbol on every second tree we have passed." He told her with a smirk pointing with his hand to the next tree they passed. The symbol looked like a heart with the initials P+O on the inside of it when Emily squinted her eyes. Shaking her head, she realised that it must have meant Patrick and his deceased wife.

Walking for another 10 minutes or so, Ruby's feet ached like mad.

"Almost there ladies, isn't this exciting? . . Look, you can just about make it out." He told them, frowning a bit as he saw the outline of a building in mid view. "Welcome to my _home_. Time to get up Emily, in a minute, I need to go and fetch the boys." Shaking her a little, he placed her wobbly on the ground and her head spun.

Patrick went up to the door with Emily and Ruby following behind and grabbed a key from his pocket. Unlocking the stiff door, he walked inside and straight to the left where what looked like a kitchen in the cottage. Opening a door to one of the cupboards, he grabbed a dusty match box and blew on the top.

A few moments later, he struck a match and it lit up a small amount of the room. He walked over to a candle on the wall and lit it with a small smile. He did the same with a few other candles on the walls and lit up the rest of the kitchen and the living room.

"Come on in then, take a look around." He told them dully. Emily and Ruby looked at each other and nodded. Emily walked in first slowly taking in the new surroundings. Patrick came up behind them once they were both in and locked the door again making them jump.

He went all around the rest of the house and lit all of the candles in the dusty house as Emily and Ruby stood in silence. He came back down the stairs humming to himself but with a bored expression on his face.

"Look ladies, I need to go and get the boys, so if either of you try to leave, then they are dead basically." Trying to explain to them as he unlocked and stepped out of the door. Locking it again once he had left.

"W-what do we do now?" Ruby asked Emily wearily, looking up to the older woman.

"We wait. I mean, we can't exactly make a run for it. I'm 99% sure that he won't touch the boys even if we aren't here when he gets back, but I can't leave them alone with him. Who knows what he'll do to them if he doesn't have me to play with anymore. But I also can't leave them. Even if I can't save myself, I promised those boys that I would protect them from Patrick and I'll also protect you from him as well. . . Actually, that gives me an idea. But first, let's have a look around and see where exactly he can keep us. I'm sure a little cottage like this doesn't have anything to put us in but a bedroom which would be easy to get out of. I don't expect that there will be a dungeon or basement that he could keep us in. He's going to be pretty beat when he gets Jack and Henry down here because they'll probably fall asleep and he'll have to carry them. So, he might just go straight to sleep when he gets here. That's when we would make our escape, follow the tree trail and actually, we need to find out where he puts his van keys. . ." Emily tries to explain to Ruby who only looked confused but agreed to what she was saying.

They looked all around the ground floor, in drawers, cupboards and everywhere else ad found some more matches, a torch with batteries, a few spare candles and a sharp knife that had a cap on so Ruby stuffed them in her coat pockets which luckily zipped up.

Also, to their relief, they luckily didn't find a basement door wherever they looked. Then, they moved onto the first floor and had a look around the 2 bedrooms and bathroom. Again, they looked everywhere, through drawers, cupboards and everywhere else. This time, Ruby stashed some paracetamol tablets in her pocket and indigestion tablets. Before she did that thought, Emily quickly swallowed two paracetamol tables without water because she didn't trust it to be clean.

Thankfully, the cottage didn't have an attic so they carried on back downstairs and searched the kitchen cupboards for food that was still in date. They reckoned that Patrick had been gone for just about over an hour so estimated that they still had about an hour left before he got to the cottage with the boys. That is if they came quietly.

Both of them carried on talking to each other to try and cover up the silence that was around them. Surprisingly, they had found quite a bit of food that was still in date so came to the conclusion that Patrick had recently visited the cottage. They decided to open a tin of baked beans, partly because it was one of the only things that they didn't have to cook and there were about 5 other tins in the cupboard.

To save time, they used a can opener and rinsed it out before grabbing two spoons and settling softly down on the sofa in the living room. They started to eat the baked beans rapidly because of the lack of food in their stomachs. In no more than 10 minutes, they had finished the tin and craved more but daren't open another tin because if Patrick found out, he'd probably make them spit them back up. They rinsed the spoons under the tap, tried them and placed them back into the drawer with the rest. Throwing the can in the bin, they went back to the sofa and snuggled together to keep warm.

To their surprise, Patrick had brought back Jack and Henry in the past 40 minutes so welcomed the two boys with open arms. They were both really sleepy and told Emily and Ruby how he carried them all the way there quickly as they had a short nap.

"Well then, you girls probably already know this, but there are two bedrooms upstairs and you four will have to share one and share that bed. Obviously, you'll have to share the guest room which will have a lock on it. So, if you would like to make your way up the stairs. . ." He told them and they slowly moved to the stairs and Emily carried Henry up them as he was falling asleep on her shoulder.

They made it to the top and Patrick squeezed past them and opened the guest room door for them to go in. Ruby went in first, followed by Ruby and finally Emily and Henry. Patrick held up a padlock and a key and walked into the room with them. "Emily, once you have put the children to bed, come and join me in my bedroom." He said with a purr as he leaned against the door frame.

"I would rather stay here thank you."

"It wasn't a question, it was an order. Put this into place as you leave and lock it then bring the key to me. See you soon."

A shiver was sent through Emily's spine as she placed Henry down on the double bed.

"Emily, you can't go to him, he'll rape you. Please stay here, I'm scared." Ruby told her whilst shaking. Emily shushed her and pushed her lightly into bed with the two boys. Ruby was on the far right by the window with Henry in the middle and Jack on the other side by the door. The boyd woke up a bit after hearing Ruby say those words.

"Look Ruby, I've told you this before. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself. And by the way, do you really think I'm going to lock the door probably? After around 10 minutes, no matter what you ear coming from that door, I want you to get the boys out of here. There's got to be a key from the front door somewhere downstairs so look for it and run. I'm trusting you. Also, he left his van keys on the kitchen table downstairs so check all around there. I mean, have you had any driving lessons?" She asked as Ruby quickly nodded her head. "Good, see if you can drive that van as far as you can away from here to get help. Okay?" Emily asked the shaking teen.

"O-okay."

"Alright, boys, trust Ruby she's going to try and get you three out of here but that's only going to happen if you both do as he say and be as quiet as mouse's are. See you."

Emily left the room hurriedly so that the children didn't see the tear that escaped her eye. She placed the padlock on and locked it and then slowly unlocked it again so that even she couldn't hear it and gave out a sigh of relief as she made her way to Patrick's bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15: Press Conference

Alright hiiii, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in like what, 4 weeks? It's because lots and lots of stuff are going on in my life like my birthday :D, Duke of Edinburgh, I help out at our local Youth Center so lots going on with that, I'm currently working on another Fanfiction based on 'The Suite Life On Deck and most importantly, my laptop has decided to crash (and I've lost lots of work)as well as my family's main computer (which we got working again on the 20th June. :( There's lots more but I'm sure you're all bored already.

Since it's really late, I only have time for a short update but I'll try and make it a longer one next time for all of you. ^^ I'll also try not to leave an update hanging for 4 weeks again. XD

Please enjoy my lovely work ;) XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Press Conference.<p>

28th January 2012.

Hotch and Rossi were stood across a very small old woman who had the most sheepish expression on her face.

"Patrick? Why, has he done something bad?" She asked them wearily.

"May we speak to you inside ma'am?" Hotch insisted.

"Not until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on with my son!" She told them in a defensive stance.

"Please calm down ma'am, we only want a talk and we would prefer to do that inside."

". . . Please come in then and excuse the mess, I have been trying to tidy a few things up." Opening the door for them to come in, she tried not to look embarrassed about lots of things being on the floor of the living room.

"Not a problem ma'am."

"Sit anywhere, would you like a drink?" She asked them trying to be polite.

"We're alright thank you." Rossi replied. "Ms Sullen, as me and my colleague said before, you have come to talk to you about your son. . . Well this is sort of hard to explain, but your son has kidnapped a federal agent, two of our agent's children and another ones niece." Said Rossi who wasn't surprised when her mouth dropped wide open, the three sat down, Rossi and Hotch on the sofa and Ms Sullen in the single on opposite.

"You're not being serious; my son would never do such a thing."

"I'm sorry to say ma'am, but he has."

"Do you have any evidence that it was him?"

"Yes actually we do, our most important evidence is a video of your son with our federal agent. He even told us that it was him."

"I want to see it."

"I'm afraid that is not possible."

"Then why do you expect me to believe that you are telling the truth."

"You do not have to believe us, but we were wondering if you have any idea where your son could be."

Ms Sullen thought for a moment before she sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea, I haven't heard or spoke to him in years, ever since Olivia died. However, he still has a room full of stuff here." She spat out.

"Olivia?"

"His wife." At that, Rossi started making notes and let Hotch talk to her.

"And what was her maiden name?"

"Green." She spoke, Rossi occasionally looking up at her.

"Do you know where his last address was with Olivia?"

"Yes, 25 Wythwood Drive. But last year a young couple moved in."

"Thank you for your time, would you mind if we had a look around?"

"Not at all." The agents nodded their heads as a thank you and set off to investigate.

* * *

><p>With JJ, Reid and Morgan:<p>

For an hour or so, they looked around, in every classroom, down every corridor but couldn't find anything else so gave up. Dust was rising with every step they took around the school and were coughing often; they were relieved when they got outside at last.

"Well what should we do now, I mean, Hotch told us to see if we could find out anything else, but there's nowhere else to look or go. Maybe we should hold a press conference whilst we wait; I know that the media will have quite a few questions." JJ wondered out load

"That's not a bad idea, we haven't held one yet and we could always do with the public looking out for them." Reid told her.

"Alright then, I'll ring Hotch to tell him what we're doing." Said Morgan as he pulled his mobile out of his jeans pocket.

"Well, for one thing, there's bound to be camera crews and news presenters outside. We could just do it here, the quicker the better. Luckily, I still had my tablet when we got into the SUV and picked it up before Hotch and Rossi rushed off. There are pictures of Patrick, Emily, Ruby, Jack and Henry on it." JJ said brightly, pulling out her tablet that was tucked into the back of her bullet proof vest. (Note from Curry36645 - I know this would never happen but I couldn't think of another way to go about it. XD)

Their assumptions were correct and they found half a dozen camera men and presented trying to fight their way onto the school grounds. They took pictures like rabid animals once the three agents came into view. Sliding out of the door, flashing lights greeted them.

"Hello? May I have your attention please?" JJ shouted not very loudly but enough for them all to shut up. "I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau from the FBI and I will be explaining what has happened here today if you would all listen. . . A man named Patrick Sullen, aged 35 (shows picture) has kidnapped federal Agent Emily Prentiss, (shows picture) two of our federal Agents sons, Jack Hotchner (shows picture) and H-henry Lamontagne (shows picture) and finally, one of our federal Agents nieces, Ruby Garcia (shows picture.)" The crowd was already an uproar flashing their cameras everywhere. "Patrick had kept the four of them, here at this school but today, made his escape when we got here. We believe that his transportation is a white van that we saw parked up earlier. We know for a fact that Patrick has done unspeakable things to our federal Agent Emily Prentiss" She said as she showed Emily's picture again. "If anyone happens to see any of those five people, please get in contact with the police as soon as possible. Thank you, is there any questions?" JJ didn't even have to ask the question because she already knew the answer when she was bombarded with questions. "One at a time please!" She managed to call out to the crowd.

A stumpy looking woman, pushed her way to the front and spoke into her microphone, "how are you sure that it was Mr Sullen who did this?"

"Well, ma'am, we have him on video with our federal agent and admitting to kidnap her and the two boys. Today, we have found DNA of all five of them in the school." JJ spoke calmly because she knew that she was in charge here.

"Will that video be broadcast?" A tall man already at the front asked JJ as he pointed his microphone towards her.

"No, it will not. But the photos will be."

"Miss Jareau! Is it true that Henry Lamontagne is your son?" The stumpy woman shouted out.

"Yes." Was all JJ could make out, tears threatening her eyes but she knew that she couldn't cry whilst she was on the media.

"How long have they been kidnapped for?" Another woman joined in, but she was a lot thinner than the stumpy one was, she had light brown skin and a camera man next to her.

"Jack Hotchner was kidnapped on the 21st of January 2012, Henry Lamontagne was kidnapped on the 23rd of January 2012, Emily Prentiss was kidnapped on the 25th of January 2012 and Ruby Garcia was kidnapped on the 27th of January 2012." Each presenter was writing the information rapidly down on a note pad that they had to carry everywhere. "That's all for now, there will be more agents out later for any further questions or updates." JJ told them as she made her way inside the building with Reid and Morgan closely behind.


	16. Chapter 16: Follow the trail

AN: I feel really bad because of the delayed update but I've got my reasons. I'm sure you all don't want to read me babble on about them all so yeah, there's some more significant than others so here's a few: My laptop is broke and I've had to have it wiped from everything :P I had my birthday party ^^ I've had my cousin wedding :3 Obviously school work :( And just general sh*t that happens in life (I think I've said that in one of my other AN's . . . Oh well! XD

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^^ Please read and a review would be appreciated, as most of my reviewies know, I reply to them all. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Follow the trail.<p>

29th January 2012.

Emily took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, not wanting whatever Patrick was about to make her do. She took shaky footsteps to his door, holding the keys with both hands to her chest. Her bony left hand reached to the door and pushed it open trying to look confident because of wanting to distract him from any sounds the children made when getting out of there.

"Well then, shall we get started?" She asked him, surprising herself how confident she had sounded. A smirk was brought upon her face unintended.

* * *

><p>With Ruby, Jack and Henry:<p>

It had been already at least a good 11 minutes before Ruby opened the bedroom door slightly and peeked out. Patrick's door was closed which she expected and she heard noises that she was expecting to hear coming from it. Shuddering, she gestured to the boys to follow her out which they did, holding hands and being as quiet as possible. Closing the door again behind them in the quietist way possible.

Slowly, they headed down the stairs, one at a time so there would be no creaking of the stairs under their weight. It came to a relief to all three when they had all reached the bottom so easily.

"Okay boys, follow me." Ruby told them in which they only nodded in reply. They heard a loud moan from up above them and stopped still.

"Miss Ruby, what are they doing?" Jack asked her as they began walking again.

"Ummm Jack, trust me when I say wait until you're older to find out. Okay?" Ruby said not wanting to explain sex to a 7 year old. (AN: I think that he's about 7 at least.)

"Okay."

Luckily they had gotten to the kitchen and found the van keys that Emily had told her about so she picked them up and exhaled a sigh of relief. And also luckily, they had found the house keys right in the front door. So they made their way over and their hearts began to pound.

Ruby pinched they doors key and twisted it to the left slowly. They heard a light click and smiled.

"Come on then boys, we're getting out of here." The two excitedly walked out of the door with Ruby behind who shut it ever so slowly after her. "Now remember boys, we still have to make it to the van so we have to keep together so we don't get lost. I don't know if he told you, but on some of the trees, there are symbols which lead us back to the van. We should all look out for them, like this one." Ruby told them, pointing to a tree which had the heart symbol on it.

"Look, thewe's another one." Henry whispered.

"I see, so let's follow them, okay?"

"Yeah." Henry whispered again.

* * *

><p>With Patrick and Emily:<p>

Emily had been letting him do whatever he wanted to her for at least 9 minutes before beginning to make sure that they were loud enough so there was no chance of hearing the children when they got out of there.

The thoughts of 'does this class as rape? I'm _letting _him do these things to me.' Crossed her mind thousands of times. She knew that it did but the thought still pondered her mind.

"Emily, Emily, Emily. I must s-say that tonight came to quite a surprise for me that we both wanted the same things. What changed your mind?" Patrick asked her, trying to control his breathing to allow him to speak.

"Does it matter? I just want to enjoy tonight with you as much as I can. Is that a problem, darling?" She asked him seductively. Forcing another groan out of her mouth.

"N-not at all my love. I'm just curious, that's all. . ."

* * *

><p>With Ruby, Jack and Henry:<p>

"Oh My Gosh! Look, there's the van!" Ruby squealed because she knew that they were very far away from the house. They had been walking for about an hour at quite a fast pace even though they were all worn out. Luckily, they hadn't got lost once whilst on their adventure back to the van, the furthest they got away from the trail was by a few feet. Ruby unlocked the van with the keys. They all scurried into the front two seats with Jack and Henry sharing and Ruby quickly locked them in because she didn't know if Patrick had figured out that they were gone and were coming after them.

Plugging the keys into the hole, she twisted them and the engine started to her delight. The front light turns on brightly, lighting up some of the road ahead of them. (AN: I don't know how cars work, so I'm taking a guess about what you have to do. ^^) She instantly remembered most of her driving teacher's instructions and soon had the vehicle moving. They cheered and did their seatbelts up hurriedly and they were off along the abandoned road with no idea of where they were going.

"Boys, if you two want to catch some sleep, go ahead. I'm presuming it's about 4am right now and I'll let you know if anything happens, alright." She asked them politely which they both nodded in response and were soon snuggling with each other to keep warm.

Ruby got the heater working so hopefully soon they would be warm. Tears were in her eyes with pure delight and happiness but her heart suddenly skipped a beat when she remembered that Emily was still with him, if she was still alive that was.

Sighing lightly, she drew her mind back to keeping her eyes on the road. She knew that when they were coming from the other direction, they hadn't passed anything with any significance since the garage and that was a few hours before they reached their stop. So she took the chances and carried on in the direction the van was parked.

If they could just get to a town or city, then they would hopefully be fine. They would find a police station and tell them everything.

_'Looks like it going to be a long hour or so.' _Thought Ruby, but shrugged it off as they turned a bend.

Looking at the Jack and Henry silently sleeping, she smiled to herself shyly. She looked up to the sky which was almost pitch black in the early morning hours, the stars shone brightly; the moon.

Feeling relaxed, she leaned back in her seat and turned the full lights on to brightened up more of the road ahead of them.

* * *

><p>With Patrick and Emily:<p>

"Maybe I should go and check on the kids." Patrick eventually told her as he was getting his breath back. He was spread out over the bed with Emily on top of him, both of them being covered by the duvet.

Emily's heart clenched in her chest when she took in what he had said.

"Oh, stayyyy, can't we go again before that?" She said shakily, looking into his eyes deeply. He stroked her hair gently before slightly pushing her off of him. "I know that you enjoyed it, so can't we just have one more round before you go. I'm sure they're fine." Emily hurriedly suggested to him, grabbing hold of his right wrist desperately. He quickly shook her off and passed her the thong.

"Put this back on, I want to be the one that takes it off of you next time." He said with a smirk that spread from ear to ear. Her heart was pounding in her ears so she was barely able to hear him but she nodded once as a reply. Slowly, she dragged herself out of the bed and stood in front of him as he watched her pull the thong back on. "There we go, good girl. I'll only be a minute so get comfy." Winking at her, he grabbed the keys for the room off of the side and exited the bedroom. Taking his only gun with him so Emily couldn't get it and closing the door on his way out.

Emily cursed quietly and searched for the t-shirt she had on earlier. Finding it straight away, she pulled it over her head and slipped her arms through the arm holes.

She looked for something to defend herself with once Patrick got back and luckily found an empty vase on top of the left set of draws next to the bed that was about as long as her forearm. Hearing Patrick yell "for fucks sake," she took it as her queue to raise the vase above her head and stand parallel to the closed door at the end of the bed. She stood in a defensible position awaiting his return, to whack him with the vase as hard as she could.

To her surprise, he didn't come rapidly back into his bedroom, but straight down the hall and down the stairs. Letting out a sigh of relief, she took a brief moment to remind herself that the kids would probably be already at the van and maybe even driving off in it. She knew that Patrick wouldn't be able to catch up so that only left him and her to battle it out. Not knowing what the outcome could possibly be, she slowly crept out of the door, following his footsteps.

_'If I die now, at least the kids are safe and away from him. He can't hurt them now, but he can still hurt you.'_ Emily thought to herself, unaware how rapid her breathing had become. Keeping the vase raised above her head, she reached the stairs and headed down them cautiously.

Coming to about midway down the stairs, she immediately saw that the front door was wide open with the keys still in the hole. Taking her chances, she crept the rest of the way down the stairs and headed towards the door. With every step she took, she looked around her to make sure that Patrick wasn't going to spring out of nowhere and was surprised when she found his gun, just on the other side of the door. Shrugging, she reckoned that he must have dropped it when running after the kids. '_Well, where else could he be?' _She thought to herself. Self-consciously, she picked up the gun with her left hand with her right still clasped around the vase but switched them round quickly when she remembered that she had better aim with her right arm. Hearing a buzzing from behind her, she spun around; aimed the gun in the direction of the buzzing. Taking her surprise again, she saw that it was his mobile phone on the kitchen counter. _'But there wouldn't be any service out here and Patrick isn't that stupid to leave his mobile on.' _

Glancing around again, she walked lightly to the mobile phone and stared at it, the Blackberry showing the words 'half battery left' on it. Her eyes sparkled as she took the mobile phone in her left hand, placing down the vase and switching the phone off. If she found somewhere that had signal, she could call the team and they could track her. But that was only a theory: she had to get out of there first. So she did, tip-toeing back to the door taking the vase, tucking the phone in the bra part of the thong and stepping outside into the cold dark night.

The wind hitting her suddenly took her aback and she shivered a little, goose bumps forming over her arms and legs. Her FBI instincts kicked in and she thought deeply: _'if he's gone looking for the kids, then he must have followed the symbols on the trees. I should take the same route but a couple of trees to the side because if he comes back, that's the way he'll come. I can't get lost in these woods or I'm dead meat so I'll have to make sure that I'm going the right way.' _Setting off, she knew that it was going to be changing to get back to the road in this light, but thankfully, it was getting lighter by the second, the sun barely visible in the distance was slowly approaching. _'When I see, him, I'm just going to try and end it there and then, I don't want him to go past me, notice me and come for me.'_ She told herself.

Scrambling into the trees, she set off on her trail.

Walking quietly for about 45 minutes, she was almost positive that she was able to see the road about 200 metres away from her and smiled to herself shyly. Since the symbols were getting easier to see with the morning approaching, she found it easy to locate the symbols and follow them without making a single mistake. She wasn't able to see Patrick ahead of her or behind her and sighed with relief when she turned back to face the road. A bit too loudly because she wasn't able to hear a twig snap under a pressure less than 4 metres away. . .


	17. Chapter 17: Scream and shout

AN: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I'm on holiday and haven't been able to update this story when I would have liked to. I personally don't think this is one of my best chapters but let me know what you all think. ^^ Hopefully, I'll update soon because tomorrow is my last day on holiday :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Scream and shout.<p>

29th January 2012.

The kids had been driving for less than 20 minutes before they entered a small village, consisting of houses, a church, a corner shop, a pub and a gas station. They read the signs, and it seemed as though the village was called Alybont. (AN: made this up.) Ruby had to wake the boys because even though they had just got to sleep, she had to tell them that that was where they were going to get help. She pulled up the van in the parking for the shop and they all hurried inside.

"Excuse me?" Ruby called to the woman behind the counter. She looked up from her book and smiled at the three.

"Yes, how may I help you today?" She said politely.

"Ummmm, I was just wondering if you had a phone in here I could use? Long story short, it's an emergency." Said Ruby looking up at her hopefully.

"Sure sweetie, you can use my mobile because we don't actually have a telephone here. But first, can I ask what the emergency is because I don't know how important this is. I mean, I don't know if the gas station have a phone either, or the pub!"

"Well, basically, I and these two were abducted with someone else and I need to ring my aunt because she works with the FBI. So she can get us." Ruby replied simply. Trying not to cringe at the woman's expression and reaction.

"W-w-well sure, here you go." She said, passing Ruby her IPhone. Hurriedly, Ruby tapped in the numbers to her aunt's mobile so somehow remembered, worried that Patrick would quickly walk into the shop at any second. Taking a shaky breath, she pressed ring and put the mobile on speaker phone so that Jack and Henry could listen in.

"Morgan?"

"Aunt Penelope?"

"Oh My God, wait, Ruby?"

"Ha-ha Yes, yes its m-me." She said, welling up. Her laughter a slightly bit hysterical.

"Where are you? Are you okay? What about the boys and Emily? Has Patrick made you ring me? What's going on? This phone doesn't belong to Patrick. Please tell me what's going on. What has Patrick done to you honey?"

"Wait, wait, and wait. Let me speak before you bombard me with questions. Me, Jack and Henry have escaped from Patrick, but he still has Emily. He hasn't hurt us in any sort of way, I promise. We're in a village called Alybont. Can you get here? It's only about 20 minutes' drive from where he has Emily. I was able to drive his van but someone needs to get here before he knows where we are. Please, we're really scared."

"Oh, oh course honey me and the whole team will be there as soon as we can. That's not very far from here, well, its 60 miles. Let me tell everyone. We have been so worried about you all."

"But what about Emily? Patrick still has her and God knows what he's doing to her." Her voice came out squeaky, tears pooling her eyes and over spilling this time.

"She'll be alright, we'll find her now that we know where you are. I've just got Morgan on the phone, but still stay on the line with me okay?"

"Okay." Ruby replied, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her coat.

"Hi Morgan, no funny business this time. Ruby, Jack and Henry. . . They have gotten away from Patrick and they're on the phone with me like, right now. We need to go and get them."

"_Nah, seriously?" _Morgan said, gesturing for the others to stop for a minute.

"I-I'm being serious, she told me that they're in a village called Alybont which isn't very far at all. Well, it's about 60 miles but if you're driving, it's not going to take very long." She let out a half-hearted nervous chuckle.

"_Of course we'll go, I'm with everyone else just about to head into the FBI building because Hotch and Rossi got nothing from Mrs Sullen and JJ, Reid and I have finished at the school. We'll head straight there, send us the location, okay?_"

"Wait, I promised her that I would go, just wait a minute or two, I'll be down there soon." With that, she hung up on Morgan who preceded to tell everyone else the news. She turned her attention back to Ruby and the others. "Did you hear that Ruby? We're on our way, but I promise I'll be on the phone for as long as I can. I know exactly where you are now because I've tracked the phones location."

"Alright, but I don't know how long the woman who's working at the shop is going to let me stay on the phone with you. Because, it's her mobile and not the shops phone because there isn't one! Can you believe that hahaha?" Her laughter was slightly hysterical again but quickly cleared her throat and she looked straight as the woman behind the counter.

"Stay on the phone for as long as you want sweetie. I'm on unlimited minutes." Said the woman with a smile.

"Oh, thank you very much Miss."

"Please, Allie is fine."

"Thanks."

For the next 25 minutes, Ruby carried on talking the Garcia who was rushing around her office to find the equipment, ect, needed. The team were ordered by Hotch to put bullet proof vests on just in case the worse were to happen. Jumping into the 2 SUV's, Garcia grabbed the one with Hotch and JJ in so that they could talk to Jack and Henry as they drove off to Alybont.

Morgan, Reid and Rossi led the way, the directions on their phones.

Garcia left the phone on speaker phone and the boys called to their parent through it.

"Daddy?" Jack quickly spoke, holding his head close the IPhone.

"Jack, Buddy? I want you to know, that we are coming for you. The bad man can't get to you when we get there."

"Okay daddy, I've missed you. Miss Emily said that you would be out of hospital and coming to save us from the bad man. And you are, well done daddy."

"I've missed you too Buddy, you have no idea how much. Hospital wasn't going to keep me back from seeing you Buddy, where is Miss Emily by the way?"

"Ruby told Aunt Penelope earlier, the bad man still has her. . ."

"Oh my God, did Morgan not tell you guys?" Garcia asked Hotch and JJ. They both shook their heads, their hearts leaping a beat with new fear.

"He, he just said that they escaped, maybe he thought you meant everyone over the phone." JJ told her.

"Yeah, maybe." Replied Garcia. Hotch decided to end the uncomfortable silence after a few seconds.

"I love you very much Jack, but let Henry say hello to his mother now." Without seconds passing, Henry called down the phone.

"Mommy? Are you there?"

"Yes, yes I'm here Henry."

"I've missed you a lawt mommy. I was scared mommy. But the bad man's gowe now."

"I know, I know. I have missed you too. So, so much. I love you so much, I can't wait to see you."

"Me either mommy. Promise get here soon, I love you."

"I will, we will."

"Okay mommy. Haws Elena?"

"She's doing really well actually, I'm sure she'll be glad when you're back at home and safe. She can't wait to see you."

"Yes mommy." JJ let the tears flow and Garcia passed her a tissue she knew she was going to have to bring. Hotch was at the wheel and asked or a tissue as well. He wasn't exactly crying as much because he didn't want to cause an accident before they even got there, but he was losing his focus on the road.

"Hey Ruby," Garcia spoke into the phone. "I don't know how long the signal is going to last."

"It's okay."

"Alright, just know that we're already half way. And we're coming to get you, Patrick can't hurt you."

"I know, does it sound like a cliché to say, don't worry about us?" She asked her with a smile.

"Yes, it does very much. Are you sure that none of you are hurt at all, physically."

"Well, yeah. We've all got a few bruises. But only slightly, not like massive bruises."

"I know that you don't class that as bad bruises. But where?"

"Me, a little one on my waist from where he grabbed me, when he took me. And Henry and Jack on their wrists where their cuffs were rubbing."

"Well, that's not too bad physically th-" Garcia wasn't able to finish because as she predicted, they had no longer got any signal. Allie quickly offered all of them tissues because both of the two boys were crying hard and Ruby was crying softly. They stayed near the entrance of the shop, keeping a look out for the team to arrive.

* * *

><p>With Emily:<p>

Within seconds of the twig snapping beneath his foot, Patrick pounced on Emily and sent her flying to the floor. She unintendedly let out a scream with fear and held her arms over her head to prevent it banging on the floor. Holding the gun tightly in her hand, she accidently dropped the vase which fell to the floor with a clank. Grunting, she pushed him off of her and scrambled to her feet and faced him, the gun pointing straight at his head. Her arm was extended and she was shivering, what the hell let her into this situation?

"Shoot me then! What are you waiting for?" He screamed at her. Pure hatred ran through her eyes.

_BANG!_

A noise came from the gun but no bullet. Emily froze which gave Patrick enough time to tackle her to the floor and pull her out of her faze. The gun flew out of her grasp and skidded across the grassy area. It came to a Holt only 1 a half metres away but not in reach for either of them. She quickly came to her senses again and began to fight back against him. But she was no match for him and he soon was on top of her, holding her body down on the floor.

"Never, I repeat never," Patrick started saying as he wrestled her on the ground. "Keep all of the bullets in the gun." He spat in her face, reached his hand out to his gun. He miserably failed as one of her hands were now free and she quickly punched him, well, there. Letting out a grunt, he slumped on top of her and she reached out for the gun, her long arms stretching as far as they could as her fingertips brushed the metal. Gasping for breath the whole time.

Before she could grab a hold of anything, Patrick picked up the vase, stood and swung the vase repeatedly into her sides. He was never very good at aim so was only able to get her waist, hips and thighs with his blows because she was squirming away as fast as she could from him and trying to kick him back.

Eventually, he was driven with anger and didn't notice her hand reaching out for the gun again and finally being able to reach it. At the same time, the vase had shattered into her uncovered left thigh. Bits of glass lodging themselves into her delicate skin. Letting out a cry of pain, she cursed and lifted the gun up into position.

"This is my version of Russian Roulette!" She spat at him, no mercy in her eyes any more. Now she was driven with anger and fear.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_


	18. Chapter 18: What now?

AN: Okay, I haven't updated again in quite a while but I really appreciate everyone that is still reading this story or has just began reading this. So thank you to everyone who is reading this or just reading this chapter and not bothering reading my AN ;) So, as many of you know, it is school time again for everyone still in school. . . (That doesn't make sense, does it? XD) But basically, now being in year 11, teachers learn to hate you and set you lots of Homework which sadly couldn't be to write Fanfiction. XD So anyway, please bare with my delayed chapter updating and of course, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^^

Please R & R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: What now?<p>

29th January 2012.

He lay there, five bullets in his head.

_'Overkill.'_ Was all Emily could think about as she dropped the gun. Her pupils were excessively dilated and she noticed blood on her hands. Questionably, she wondered whose blood it was but a moment later realised that Patrick had fallen onto her legs when she killed him. She suddenly pushed him off of her and onto the ground with her shaking hands.

Whimpering a little, it felt like her leg was left broken when she tried to move it. She tried shaking it off and stood up with major difficulty.

She looked down at the dead body before her and let out a shaky breath. Luckily, she wasn't able to see his face because now he wasn't even recognisable.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." She let out, the words involuntary escaping her mouth. For some reason, a tear escaped her eye but she wiped it away quickly and confused. Beginning to walk backwards, she turned around and headed towards the road but soon stopped as she began laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHA HAHA. I win!" She said to herself. Madness over taking her. Her breath hitched and she shuddered, thinking about what the hell had just happened.

_'Shock?'_ She asked herself, but soon felt very confused again. She knew that she didn't feel at all dizzy or sick, her mind crossed over what could be making her behave in such a way.

"I have to get away from here." Telling herself, she picked up the pace again and made it to the road within a minute. Suddenly, she felt a pleasure well up inside her when she thought about Patrick's dead body lying on the floor behind her.

Now she was scared. Not being able to think straight, she blinked her eyes repeatedly and began panicking. _'Why do I like the fact that I've overkilled someone? What's giving me this high of a sense of achievement?'_

"Sirens?" She asked herself under her breath, thinking that she just heard the blaring of sirens in the distant. Shaking her head from side to side, she stepped out onto the edge of the road and out of the wilderness. Her teeth chattered as the cold winter air whooshed past her rapidly. Not knowing what on Earth to do next, _'well, it's not like we covered this in training' _she bend down to look at her thigh that had the bits of glass jagged in, there was a sound rising up from the floor which sounded like a little quick noise of mails hitting wood. Pushing her hair out of her face, she saw the phone had just dropped out of the bra and onto the floor with a thud.

Another overwhelming pleasure of relief filled her as she forgot about the searing pain in her thigh just for a moment and picked up the phone anxiously. _'Damn these Blackberry's! How the hell am I supposed to switch the bloody thing on?' _She asked herself but quickly remembered Garcia showing off about hers when she first got it.

"Ha!" She whispered to herself as the screen came on. . . 'No signal.' She saw at the top of the screen. Grumbling, she felt the urge to smash the phone on the floor, but decided against it when she realised even though she didn't have signal, the team could track the phone to its location. Of course they would all come gun's a blazing, but as long as they got there and fast.

"No, no, no, no!" She almost shouted, not realising what she was saying. Her mind went blank and then she felt dizzy suddenly. Without warning, her body hit the cold road. The phone once again clanged on the floor and fell apart, scattered across the road. Luckily, her arm was underneath her head so she didn't bang it on the ground. The last thing she heard was buzzing in her ears as her eyes fluttered shut. . .

* * *

><p>With the team:<p>

They were only a few minutes from reaching the town and were all on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Everyone grabbed hold of what they could tighter until they thought they would either break the steering wheel or item in their hands.

"This is the longest few minutes of my life!" Garcia stated, letting her hands fly in the air and she leaned back in her seat. Closing her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses.

"I know, I just feel like I have to be there now, and not later. You know? My hearts absolutely racing." JJ told her friend and boss. "I know the kids aren't going to want to hear us talk about this, but do you think Emily. . . Is actually dea-" She tried to ask them, her voice cutting off before she could finish.

"For Patrick's sake, I really hope she isn't. But in all honesty, if he has figured out that the kids have escaped from him, then he probably had killed her without hesitation." Hotch informed them to which they both nodded their head and staying silent for a couple of moments.

"She's done so much for them because if none of them have gotten too hurt, then that's obviously because of Emily protecting them. We'll never be able to pay her if she is alive." Said JJ.

"But what if she isn't dead? Well, at least not yet. Then Patrick would have at least tried to killed her or hurt her." Garcia told the other two as she looked up and saw Hotch looking at her through the mirror.

"Emily's a fighter. We all know that after Doyle. She'll be able to take him on, handle his assaults. So we need to stay positive for now and find what we find. He may not even have tried to hurt her for all we know but could be taking her to another location." Hotch told the pair calmly.

"By foot?" Garcia replied dryly.

"I guess you're right. But Emily wouldn't go down without a fight. She's strong, but more vulnerable than you could dream when the ones she loves are at risk." JJ cut in.

"Well, looks like we're about to come into Alybont. Ready?" Hotch asked.

"I guess we'll have to be." JJ said, staring out of the window as they passed the sign reading 'Alybont' on it. "Where did the kids say they were again Garcia?"

"Umm, in the corner shop. . . Which oh my God, is just there." Garcia squealed and pointed out of the window.

"Well, that's got to be the van then, hasn't it?" Hotch asked the both to which they both nodded their head in response. Pulling up next to the van, they all ran out of the car and were soon followed by Morgan, Rossi and Reid who pulled up seconds later in the other SUV.

The bell ringed when the door was pushed open forcefully by Hotch and all six burst into the room filled with day to day products. They straight away found their gaze on their relatives that had the most relieved looks spread across their faces. Both JJ and Hotch were on their knees holding their two sons as close as they could. Whilst Ruby was in Garcia's 'dead grip' of a hug with tears rolling down everyone's faces. All of their shields broke and even Hotch was sobbing with Jack in his arms. The parents stroked their son's hair as I they had been gone for a year. Not a week. But that didn't matter, they were safe and their parents would never let anyone take them away again.

Before they knew it, a few minutes had passed before Reid went shyly over to the counter with Allie who was still sitting behind her deck, watching the scene that warmed her heart in front of her.

"Hi there, Allie is it?" Reid asked her trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes." She replied, facing him with a questioning look.

"Well, I would just like to thank you from all of us, even though before we go, everyone will probably do that anyway. Ummmm, we'll probably come back here later this evening to ask you a few questions about today's events if that's okay?" He asked politely.

"Of course, but you should hurry up and try to find your friend."

"How do you know about that?"

"Ruby, I think that's her name, used my phone to ring you all earlier. The shops not that big you know." She said with a smile.

"Actually, this shop is 36.3m2."

"How did you . . ?"

"Never mind." Reid replied quickly with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Reid!" Morgan called over to him then walked over to him and Allie. "We're think about going after this son of a bitch in a minute. You in?"

"Of course."

"Great." Morgan said as he slapped Reid on the back.

* * *

><p>In the SUV's:<p>

They all only agreed to take Ruby along in one of the SUV's because she needed to point out where the three of them left with the van. Knowing there was no way they would be able to pin point the location by themselves, they had no other choice but refused to take Jack and Henry even through their pleads and tantrums. With their young age, they had already seen enough and figured out that Ruby would at least get a glimpse of something unsightly.

Ruby had told them all about the markings on the trees and also what the represented. She also told them that it wouldn't take very long to get to the right place unless they missed it of course.

Garcia unwillingly stayed in the shop with Jack, Henry and obviously Allie but didn't protest once she understood that she was the only one because she had no weapons on her nor was she willing to use one. However, she did make the whole team promise not to let anything happened to Ruby or she would personally make their lives a living hell.

The team found themselves like they were before, Hotch, JJ and this time Ruby in one SUV and Reid, Rossi and Morgan trailing behind in the other.

They hadn't been driving for 2 minutes before they quickly found themselves at a sharp bend.

"I think it's soon after this bend, maybe another 20 seconds or something." Ruby told them pointing ahead about 100 yards. "I'm almost sure of it." They sped around the bend, wanting to hopefully find Emily unharmed.

Before anyone could say anything, they saw a body sprawled across the road right in front of them and Hotch quickly slammed on the brakes. . .

_Thud._


	19. Chapter 19: As she sleeps

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update especially after I left the last chapter as a cliff hanger. I personally think that this chapter is one of my worst but tell me what you all think with a review (don't be too nasty though! XD) It''l probably take me a long time to update this story again as I have been ill off school and will have to catch up with 15 hours of work in my own time (God help me :( So wish me luck.)

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: As she sleeps.<p>

29th January 2012.

Hotch quickly slammed on the brakes. . .

Thud.

For the longest lasting moments in the world, everything went in slow motion. The sound of metal slamming against metal flew through the air as everyone in the front SUV jolted forward. Everyone screamed as the SUV's finally came to a stop, only about half a metre away from Emil's body which lay motionless. JJ and Ruby sat there with their hands covering their mouths and everyone's eyes were wide with fear.

"Shit." Hotch accidently let the word slip out as he scrambled out of the car door as fast as he could. Stumbling out, he didn't get time to rush to Emily, but to feel Morgan grab his right arm instead.

"Hotch! What are you playing at?" He asked the older man furiously, "don't you know the damage you've just caused to the SU-" He was cut off one by the load noises of JJ hurrying out of the SUV and Ruby begging to come and help but also by just being able to see Emily over Hotch's shoulder. "Oh crap."

His grip left Hotch's arm and they both rushed round to the front of the SUV to see JJ trying to hear for a heartbeat or any breathing from Emily. Both men grabbed a hold of their weapons and surveyed out the area surrounding Emily. Reid and Rossi soon made their way with the rest of them, just as Morgan did, they complained as they got out of the SUV but quickly fell silent as they saw JJ still trying to find a heartbeat.

"She's breathing!" JJ shouted high pitched and shakily. Not being too sure what or where Emily was hurt, JJ, Hotch and Reid ever so slowly and carefully put her into the recovery position. Luckily, they had an emergence blanket in both of the SUV's and grabbed them and placed one under her and one over her. Not wanting to move her around too much.

"An ambulance is on its way, but they said they'd be about 20 minutes." Rossi called over from a few metres away.

"She might be dead in 20 minutes, isn't there any way to get them here faster?" Hotch said worryingly.

"No, it would take us that long even if we drove her to the nearest hospital. All we can do is wait." Rossi told the team. They all stared blankly into space for a minute or so before being brought back down to Earth by Ruby starting to get out of the car.

"No, you stay in there Ruby, we need to know that Patrick isn't anywhere near. . . JJ, YOU STAY WITH EMILY ALONG WITH REID. MORGAN, ROSSI AND I WILL TRY AND FIND PATRICK. And Ruby, you stay in here just in case anything happens." Hotch demanded. His weapon still drawn and at the ready. Before closing the car door for Ruby, "Ruby, do you think you could point us in the right direction to where Patrick kept you?" He asked her.

"Ummm, sure. You see that tree over there with the engrave symbol on in?" She pointed at one of the trees with the P+O in the middle of a heart. Hotch nodded his head in response.

"Yeah. . ."

"Well, there's a trail. Every 3 trees or so, they'll be another one on another tree until you reach this cottage in the middle of the forest. He took us there."

"Alright, thank you." Hotch told her before closing the SUV door carefully and telling Morgan and Rossi where they all needed to go.

Emily woke up semi-conscious bringing in the attention of Reid and JJ since Hotch, Morgan and Rossi were already heading down the trail. She stirred but her eyes remained closed, she was still like that for a few seconds then lifted her head slightly.

"Emily? Can you hear me?" JJ asked her closest friend.

"Mmmmm." Emily could only reply with before slipping in to unconsciousness again.

"Dammit." JJ could have sworn but somehow decided against it. Leaning over Emily again, she face read worry and pity. "How long now Reid?" She asked Reid who was standing up with his gun at the ready. Lifting up his arm, he read his watch.

"17 minutes. . ." JJ let out a heavy sigh but stayed by Emily's side. She grabbed a hold of her hand and held it in hers.

"She's so cold, isn't there any other way to get her warmed. I mean, she's only got a blanket really and it's cold enough to be below freezing."

"But we don't know what injuries she has. I guess we could move her into an SUV, have the heating on," Reid told her, looking down at her.

"Well, if she's made it here by herself – because I'm pretty sure that Patrick wouldn't carry her here then dump her. Actually, we still don't know where he is, it would be a lot safe in an SUV than just sitting here right out in the open." JJ tried to explain, standing up.

"You're right, we'll give it a try. I'll carry her into the first one, Ruby can sit in the front. We won't have to move her as much then," He said whilst placing his gun back into the strap.

"Are you sure you can do that?" she asked him surprisingly.

"You'd be surprised." And with that, keeping the blanket covering Emily, Reid bent down and lifted Emily into his arms. One under her knees and the other under her back. JJ opened the SUV back door and asked Ruby to sit in the front in which she quickly did so. "Alright, JJ, you go that side so when I can get her body in, you can be there to pull her the rest of the way by pulling her towards you under her arms. Okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Replied JJ as she made the way round the other side of the SUV, ready for him to pass Emily through. "She can just lie over the three seats, it doesn't really matter."

"UmmmHmmm," Reid replied to her, trying to concentrate. He awkwardly placed Emily's body onto the seats as he held her head up. Pushing her as far back as he could, JJ climbed into the SUV a bit and pulled her the rest of the way. Placing Emily's head on her lap to act as a pillow, JJ fully sat down and tucked a few stray strands of her behind her ears. JJ slowly shut the door near her and made sure with Ruby that the heating was on.

Making sure he didn't shut the door on her feet, Reid gently shut the door after telling JJ that he was going to call Garcia to tell her what they had found and their situation. But before he did that, he grabbed the other blanket for the road and wrapped it around Emily's feet to keep them a bit warmer and once again, shut the door.

"Hi, Garcia?" Reid spoke down the phone, leaning against the bonnet of the SUV.

"Reid, tell me you've found Emily!" She screamed through the phone which made Reid hold it away a bit.

"Yes we have. It doesn't look good though. We haven't found Patrick but there's more than enough evidence of a struggle. We've called an ambulance and they should be here shortly. Make sure you and the kids keep in the shop since we don't know where Patrick is." He instructed her.

"Alright, but how long will the ambulance be? If Emily's as bad as you're making out, she may not have a lot of time," Garcia said with worry.

"I know. Even if we drove her to the nearest hospital, it would take just as long. They know our exact location so there's no point in coming back to the village and anyway, it looks like one of the SUV's won't be used for a while. We had to do a sudden stop and the bonnet's bust."

"Well, keep us updated. I'm presuming that when the ambulance gets here then you'll come and pick us up?" She asked him whilst holding Jack and Henry by her sides.

"If we've found Patrick, yes I suppose because we need to get the kids checked out just in case."

"Of course. See you soon, ring me back if you find Patrick, okay?"

. . .

"Reid, we've found him, he's dead!" Morgan called over to Reid when he emerged from the trees.

"We've got him." Reid told her then hung up and jogged to follow Morgan to where Patrick's body lay. All of the men looked down at Patrick in disgust.

"Multiple bullet holes to the head it looks like, we shouldn't move him until forensics get her though. . . Has anyone called for forensics yet or backup?" Hotch asked.

"On it." Rossi called, walking in the other direction and holding his mobile phone up to his ear.

"Well, there's the gun." Reid pointed out to the rest of them. They could barely make it out because it was covered in leaves. "But what's this?" He asked them, bending down and looking at pieces in which looked like glass. "Too bad we don't have any gloves. These pieces look like shards of glass."

"I can see what you mean Reid, I'm going to keep going down this trail when backup arrives I wanna see where this son of a bitch was keeping them all." Said Morgan.

* * *

><p>With Garcia, Jack and Henry:<p>

She heard Reid say that they had found Patrick and a wave of relief flew over her. But before she could say anything else, he had hung up the phone on her. Jack and Henry were looking up at her waiting for her to say something.

"Boys, that was Spencer, he said that they had found the bad man and Emily. But the thing is, Emily isn't very well, she had been hurt." She tried to tell the boys who stood in front of her.

"Will she be okay?" Jack's tiny voice spoke, trying to hold back tears. Garcia sighed as she tried to think of a way to tell them.

"I'm not going to lie to you, we don't know if Emily is going to live." She spoke gently watching the boys burst into tears before her.

"B-but Emmy!" Henry cried, wiping his eyes with his hands. Garcia quickly pulled them both into an awkward hug and held them tight, trying to hold back the tears herself.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later:<em>

JJ was still sitting with Emily's head on her lap as she stroked her hair. She and Ruby had been making small talk whilst waiting. Reid and Hotch had made it back to the SUV whilst Morgan and Rossi stood by Patrick's dead body. They stood outside the SUV by JJ, the door open to get some fresh air in. They all tried to make conversation but were only able to stand there awkwardly. Sirens were heard from probably a couple of miles away as everyone's head shot up.

"Took them bloody long enough." Hotch spoke to Reid, JJ and Ruby.

"Mmmmmm." They heard Emily moan again. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Emily, can you hear me?" Hotch asked, leaning in the car.

"Mmmmmm." She tried to speak again but failed.

"It's alright sweetie, we're here now, and you're safe." JJ told her.

"Kids-?" Emily asked them with a croaky voice.

"Safe." Said JJ.

"Mmmmmm." She made out before slipping unconscious again.

"Well, that's more than last time." Reid said. As the ambulance pulled up.


	20. Chapter 20: Struggle

AN: It's been ages since Iv'e updated but I have my reasons, which I will not go into because they'll probably bore you. . . XD Ummm. in my opinion, this is another sh*t chapter but I would prefer no nasty comments but if I get one, I get one. So yeah, please enjoy reading this chapter even though it's not good. . . And to everyone, I'll update when I can because right now I'm really busy and don't get a lot of time to write. (I might be acting totally childish about this but I'm having a rant anyway ^^.) So if it's possible, please don't **tell me** to update soon because it's really hard to. :P

Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Struggle.<p>

29th January 2012.

Making quick work of getting Emily onto a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance, Morgan decided to ride along with her because she was his partner at work and she was his friend that he cared about. The rest of the team decided to go back to Alybont and pick up the kids to take them to get checked out as well.

But before they did that, they needed to wait for forensics to get there and another car to take them to Alybont and then the hospital because one of the SUV's bonnet was smashed and unable to work. Hotch, JJ and Ruby went back to the village whilst Reid and Rossi waited behind for forensics and to get another car to drive back in knowing that there was no way that seven of them would fit into one SUV forget it being against the law.

The ambulance turned around as quickly and safely as it could and started racing back in the other direction with its lights flashing followed by the SUV.

Reid couldn't get over the fact that Emily asked about the kids even though she was barely conscious before. She didn't care about Patrick or if they had found his body and she knew that the kids had gotten away from him safe but still used her only energy asking about them. Reid looked up to her as if he was his older sister and smiled at the thought. She was safe from Patrick but not out of the woods yet.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip, 30 minutes:<em>

Hotch, JJ and Ruby went and picked up Jack and Henry. Garcia waited in the corner shop for Reid and Rossi awkwardly. She knew that they had to tell forensics everything and make statements but she didn't mind waiting because she and Allie had started chatting about one of their favourite TV shows, 'Sex and the City.' But she also knew that she would have to make a statement about her chat with Ruby on the phone and explaining everything that happened during the last couple of hours. But she didn't mind. She knew Patrick was dead and they didn't have any more threats off of anyone so for now, they were safe in Garcia's eyes.

_In the ambulance:_

As they whizzed around another corner, traffic was building up and the driver of the ambulance was trying his best to get around it all. The crew gave Emily pure oxygen to help her breathe until they got her to the hospital and got her the proper equipment. Not knowing the full extent of her injuries, they paramedics rushed about quickly to try to do anything to help her. Morgan sat there silently with his head leaning on his hands. His elbows pressed into his thighs but he didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, Agent Morgan, we are approaching the hospital now and we would like for you to give us some assistance." The female paramedic asked him politely.

"Yes, anything."

"We need you to jump out before we take Emily off and clear a direct path from here to the reception desk and then we'll sort it from there."

"Okay." With that, the ambulance doors whooshed open and Morgan stumbled onto his feet and jumped out of the door. Almost tripping over, there wasn't a crowd, there was no one there but he saw the inside of the hospital and it was absolutely full. Not taking a second to think about his course of action, then ran to the front doors and yanked them open. "Everyone move, we've got a very unstable patient about to enter. I need a line to get to the front desk as quickly as possible!" He shouted before thinking of the consequences. Everyone stared at him like he was high off of his ass before shuffling out of the way to for a path he wanted and just in time because the paramedics suddenly pushed through the doors and Morgan had to jump out of the way so that they could get her into surgery as soon as they could. Everyone gasped at the sight of her. Morgan thought that she looked even paler than before and more blood was visible. Whether it was hers or Patrick's, he didn't know.

He stood there for a few minutes after he had saw them wheel Emily around a corner and out of sight. Slowly walking over to the waiting room he stared down at the floor, he took in a sharp breath and called Hotch to tell him that they were at the hospital.

"Morgan?" He heard Hotch answer and waited a few seconds before replying.

"Yeah, we've made it to the hospital. They've taken Emily into surgery but I don't think it's looking good. Before we got off of the ambulance, she was paler than ever before. Even more pale than when I found her when Doyle took her." Morgan told his boss a bit hysterically. Hotch picked up on this and sighed.

"Well, she's in the best hands. You know that don't you?" Asked Hotch with concern.

"Yes, of course. But I don't think she's gonna make it." Said Morgan, leaning his left forearm against the hospital waiting room and leaning his head against it.

"Well, we'll just have to hope for the best. There's no point in drowning ourselves in fear, she wouldn't want that."

"I know Hotch. . ." Morgan said frustrated. He turned his body and was now facing the rest of the empty room with his upper back against the wall. "How long until you, JJ and the kids get here?"

"Probably another 10 minutes. But they haven't got any serious injuries physically but we'll just have to wait to see if there's anything wrong physiologically." Hotch said, looking at all of the kids in turn. Jack and Henry through the rear view mirror and glanced towards Ruby out of the corner of his eye to make sure none of them looked dazed and that they couldn't figure out what Hotch was talking about.

"I hear ya. Alright, I'll see you when you get here then."

"See you." He replied before hanging up the phone and putting it on his lap. Morgan threw his phone onto the cushioned chair next to him and exhaled heavily.

_In the SUV:_

"Excuse me Sir, may I use your phone to ring my parents?" She asked Hotch politely.

"Of course, here you go." Replied Hotch. He picked up his phone and passed it to Ruby.

She typed in her home phone number and pressed ring. After three rings, her mom picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She heard her mom say which made her cry of happiness.

"Hi mom, I'm safe. . ."

* * *

><p><em>Time skip, 10 minutes:<em>

Hotch was right, they all got to the hospital in exactly 10 minutes. Once there, they found Morgan and headed towards the front desk after Henry and Jack ran up to him to give him another big hug.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" The man at the reception asked Hotch.

"Yes, hello there. About 10 minutes ago, my co-worker Emily Prentiss was rushed here after being abducted by a psychopath." Hotch told the man as if it was something he had to say every day.

"Ah yes, I do remember this gentleman asked everyone to step aside ready for them to get her through. But I had no idea that was what happened." The man explained.

"Well, I and Emily both work with the FBI as well as JJ and Morgan." He said whilst pointing to both of them and soon followed by pulling his badge out of his pocket. "These three children here were also abducted by the same man but have had no serious injuries physically. But I was just wondering if they could get checked out as well, just in case there's anything wrong internally or something."

"O-of course. Please follow me. It's probably best that they see someone just in case as you said." He said, getting out from behind the desk and leading them down a hallway the same way they had taken Emily. Taking them to outside a door which read '116' on it, he opened the door. "Tracy, I hear you're free for the next hour, would you be able to give three children a check over."

"Sure, why?" The woman replied to his as she spun around in her office chair.

"They came in with Emily Prentiss that was rushed into surgery."

"Okay, I'll take in one at a time then. Are they in a similar state? Because if they are, they need to go into surgery as well." Tracy told him with a questioning look.

"No, there's nothing really wrong externally but there could be damage internally that we might not know about. I'll send the first one in in a minute." He shut the door and looked at the group.

"That's fine, there's seat just behind you." He told them pointing behind them. They all turned around to see five red chairs lined up next to each other. "As you just heard, the doctor will see the children one at a time but parents are welcome to join."

"That sounds fine thank you. JJ, do you and Henry want to go in first?"

"If that's alright with you." She replied looking down at Henry.

"Then, do you want to go in Ruby?" He asked kindly being polite.

"Sure." She said nervously.

"I'll come with you if you want?" JJ offered.

"If you wouldn't mind, I don't really want to go not there alone. Hospitals creep me out. My mom said she would try her best to get here as soon as she could as well as my dad."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"Alright then, if everything alright with all of you, we'll go and get something to eat because you three must be starving." Hotch stated to which they all nodded their heads. JJ and Henry walked into the room. Hotch, Morgan, Ruby and Jack went to sit on the chairs whilst the doctor walked away back to the reception.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip, 1 hour:<em>

All the kids had been checked and everything came back as alright except for the few bruises they shared. There was nothing wrong internally, no broken bones which was a relief for everyone. No-one had heard any news about Emily but waited back in the waiting room patiently after they had been into the hospitals café to get a meal to eat. Reid, Rossi and Garcia now joined them in a new SUV that came for them. All three of them had to give statements to the police and forensics for Reid and Rossi before they could go to the hospital but they didn't mind.

Ruby's parents had shown up after about 40 minutes and ran up to them only to almost kill Ruby by giving her a hug too tight. They offered to take her home and deal with police statements another day but she insisted to stay at the hospital and wait for news on Emily which they agreed with.

Will and Elena had come and to everyone's surprise, Elena was already on crutches and on her way to recovery. Henry ran over to the pair as soon as he saw them. He wrapped his arms around both of their legs at once which almost sent them toppling over as he told them he loved them and missed them over and over. Will soon enough picked him up into his arms and held him tight. JJ walked over and brought them to the chairs where Henry remained on Will's lap for a while then made his way onto Elena's.

All they could do was wait to find out about Emily, so that's what they did. . .


	21. Chapter 21:The meaning to be alive

AN: Well it's been a while hasn't it. I have been writing this chapter a little bit a day because that's all I can manage. (Just thought I'd say before anyone said anything about it.) It's just life get in the way of so many things. I don't want to bring up my excuses but lets just say Iv'e been trying my hardest to write this chapter as well as doing everything else in life. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter after my little rant and I must warn you all that there is a part in this chapter that I would call gruesome but let me know what you all think with a review on how you liked or disliked the chapter. :)

I hope you all like this chapter as always! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: What's the meaning to be alive?<p>

29th January 2012.

By the time the clock reached the 3 hours mark that they had been waiting for, Ruby, Jack and Henry had all fallen asleep. No-one wanted to leave but was getting more anxious with every minute that passed. Finally, the team noticed a doctor that followed Emily into surgery and all stood up apprehensively, reluctantly waking up Ruby, Jack and Henry. All the agents profiled his face and saw that he was going to bring sad news but they all stood waiting shaky legged when he had gotten over to them. He waited for one of them to speak first.

"Well. . ." Hotch asked taking a step forwards.

"She's stable. . ." Everyone hearts skipped a beat at the good news. Some of them were crying tears of joy and all hugged one another. "But. . ." That's when everyone's hearts fell. They had gotten so caught up in the moment that they didn't think anything else would have had to of been said. "She's lost the baby. . ."

* * *

><p>Emily woke up with a start. Letting out a gasp, she found herself lying in the cottage's bed where she was earlier with Patrick. Lying there alone, quietly a song was playing in the background somewhere. She didn't recognise it. Confused, she knew that she couldn't see straight, everything she looked at was blurry. Blinking a few times, nothing changed but she had the strangest urge to get out of the warm bed and walk over to the window. Before she could physically do anything, she gasped loudly and began to panic. 'But the team came, I <em>killed <em>Patrick. What is going on? . . . What about the kids?' Her mind was set, she threw the blanket off of her. Standing up with no hesitation, she whipped her head around the room and noticed it was a plain room except for the window and the door. Cream walls and carpet and all that was in the room was the bed she had been sleeping in previously.

She looked down at the floor but something blocked her way. When she looked down, she saw what would appear to be an obvious baby bump. 'What?!' She thought. By her view that she could see, it seemed that she was at least 7 months pregnant, maybe just about 8. Sharply, her heart sank in her chest as she moved her hands to rest on the round bump. However, as soon as she did, blood started seeping through her white tank top and what she guessed was leggings and from every part of her body. But she felt no pain. Screaming her heart was thumping in her chest. Not realising that her legs were walking over to the window by themselves for her. The window had no glass, just basically a hole in the wall. After much hesitation, she dared to look out of the window and saw the forest from the same day but this time the mist that was set was black instead of white and the trees were the darkest shade of brown. She was crying, she had been for a long time now. Too terrified to speak or to look down at her bump and the blood everywhere now that was still seeping through her clothes. 'I don't know what to do. If I'm going to die, can't it be right now? I'm too scared of what's to happen next.' She told herself sniffling.

"Hello love." She heard someone call behind her, she thought it was Patrick, but it was a female voice. Spinning around, she saw a young looking woman who was probably about an inch shorted than herself. The woman had blonde hair and hazel eyes looing deep into Emily's. Not recognising her, Emily took a step back so she was pressed against the window. "Why are you so late? I want to play." Before Emily could respond to the woman, she came charging up to her and everything about her changed. Her face turned zombie like and blood oozed out her eyes, her clothes became rugged and she screeched out at Emily.

Emily quickly screamed but was unable to get out of the way, her feet wouldn't move. Covering her face, she felt the 'woman' impact her body and she was sent flying backwards out of the window. 'This is it.' She thought to herself but after about 9 seconds, she realised that she was still falling. Tugging her eyes open, she saw nothing. Everything was pitch black and it seemed to her like it was a bottomless pit she was falling into. Then the woman showed up in front of Emily, looking as if she was falling as well. She was still 'zombiefied.'

"Goodnight Emily," said the woman, holding up a gun to her temple and taking a shot.

* * *

><p>Screaming like it was the end of the world, Emily's body shot straight up-right in the hospital bed. Her hands clenched the bed sheets beneath her as she took in her new surroundings.<p>

"A dream." She let the words roll off of her a tongue. "It was a dream!" She shouted hysterically. She began laughing hysterically but quickly began sobbing. She clung her arms around her legs and wept loudly. Doing so for about 25 seconds she saw three people rush into the room. It was Hotch Morgan and Will. It took her a while to recognise them. Her crying stopped and she sat there silently.

"Emily. . ." Hotch began. Taking a step towards her, she traced his movements as if he was an alien. She didn't speak, she couldn't so just watched him. "Emily." He tried again but had no reward so he tried to reach out to touch her bare hand slowly knowing that she looked frightened but he just wanted to be there for her.

Watching his hand like a lost puppy, she still silently cried. Hotch was just about got to brush her right hand before she screeched away from his touch and scrambled to get out of the bed the other side to all the men who made sure that no one else entered the room until a doctor would show up. Accidently unplugging her drips, she didn't seem to notice because she ran away and grabbed a hold of the little square table in the corner of the room. Lifting it up off of the ground, she swung it above her head to protect herself. The men gasped at her response, never had they seen Emily so afraid even after what they had all seen her be through.

"G-get back, get away!" She shouted at Hotch who had concern written all over his face."Ahhh," she cried out in agony from the sudden movement and her very sore muscles. Her stare was wide, almost animal like. Suddenly, Will let the door swing open to let the doctor and a nurse into the room. Emily's eyes darted to take a look at them for a second before returning her stare to Hotch.

"Okay Emily, okay. It'll be fine, we won't hurt you." Morgan told her.

"NO! No men, men are b-bad. Bad men."

"Yes, men are very bad. That's why they're going to leave so it will only be me and you in the room." The nurse told her but Emily shook her head.

"Not you, you're the woman that hurt me." She told the confused woman which had blonde hair and hazel eyes but looked nothing at all like the woman in her nightmare.

"Then who do you want Emily?" Asked the nurse.

"I. . ." She began thinking about it for a second "I want on-one. I want my friends later, but not now. I want Sergio to be sitting beside me." Emily told her smiling, slowly putting down the table.

"Then that's fine. But right now, we need to get you attached to your drips. You're a smart enough woman to know that you need them. So will you let me do that?" The doctor asked her.

"NO! They will send me to sleep, I don't want to do that, I want to stay awake." She replied firmly.

"They won't send you to sleep, they will help you get better Emily." Hotch butted in. Her gaze suddenly turned to him.

"They will?" Asked Emily questionably.

"Yes, so let me help put them back in and you can lie down on the bed again."

"You can't touch me, no, not you. You will hurt me, so will everyone else here including the woman that hurt me."

"Then how about I stay here whilst the doctor does it?" Everyone heard from behind Will. JJ had snuck into the room and waited for a response.

"JJ. . ." Emily spoke, feeling as if it was forever since she spoke that name. "Yes, JJ can do it."

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked JJ

"Yes, but I think it will be best if no-one else was in the room because it's getting too crowded."

"Yes, yes. So if you would agents, Gwen." He said to all which responded by making their way slowly out of the room.

"Okay Emily, could you lie back down on the bed for me please." JJ asked. Emily responded by making her way slowly over to the bed and began getting on it. Her eyes trained to the doctor just in case he tried to hurt her. JJ walked over to Emily and Emily reached out to hold her hand. "The doctor has to stay here in the room though. Right next to me here. But before you say anything, I'm going to stay right here with you to make sure he doesn't hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied faintly not noticing the needle in the doctor's hand. He brought it down, looking as if it was one of the drips that had to go back in her arm.

"Well down Emily, now you will feel a sharp pinch but that won't last very long. You will also start to feel drowsy but you won't fall asleep."

"Alright." Emily replied starting to trust the doctor. He nodded to JJ before pushing the needle into her arm and he could already see that it was working. Emily was slowly falling back asleep.

"Thank you." She told JJ before drifting into unconsciousness. JJ let go of her hand and placed it on her lap as the doctor was sorting out all of her drips.

"Will it be alright if I stay in here for a little bit?" She asked the doctor.

"Of course, but I don't know how her behaviour will be like when she wakes up."

"That's alright, I won't stay for very long anyway."

"Okay." The doctor said before leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22: What happens next?

AN: Hello everyone, I really do not know where to begin. This has been my first update in about two, three months? yeah, that makes me sound like a crap writer aha. All I really wanted to say is that I am sorry for not updating sooner for the people that still actually read this story and have been reading it from the beginning. (Oh God, this sounds really cheesy!)

I do have excuses, but I won't bore anyone with them ;D I'll only say the biggest one which is that I have been having mock exams (I'm in year 11, I have my GCSE's later this year.) So I have been dedicating my time to that. (Even though I haven't revised much. :/ )

So I hope you are all well and enjoy reading this chapter. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! :)

Thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: What happened next?<p>

29th January 2012.

Emily woke up slowly as the bright light was harsh on her brown eyes. Feeling light headed, she looked around the room and remembered everything that happened previously. Scrunching up her eyes in frustration and embarrassment, she began sitting up and realised that JJ was still sitting at the end of her bed staring at her.

"Hi." JJ spoke to break the silence, looking at her best friend.

"Hi." Emily spoke back, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice. She shuffled up the bed until she was comfy. "Sorry. . ." Emily managed to get out looking down. JJ swiftly grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"B-but what about what happened earlier? I don't even remember doing it that much, it's like a fuzzy memory, like it happened years ago. How I acted out was discraceful!"

"Emily, listen to me. That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe." Said JJ. Emily nodded in response but zoned out for a few seconds looking confused. "Emily?" She suddenly looked straight into JJ's eyes.

"Kids. . ?"

"They're safe, we got them. You saved them."

"Oh thank goodness."

"Yes, we got them all checked over, everything's fine physically."

". . . When do you recon I could see them?" She asked looking disappointed in herself again.

"Actually, soon. It's already 11pm and all the kids wanted to stay here to make sure you were alright." JJ told her, a smile crept upon Emily's face.

"I'd rather they got home and got to bed, they must be knackered. But I don't want them to see me in this state."

"It'll be okay, I'll call them in if you want, and the rest of the team will want to see you as well. But after, I need to speak to you about something."

"Okay, thank you." Emily replied with a smile and opened her arms out for a hug slightly leaning forward. JJ met her the rest of the way and the pair stayed there for about 30 seconds happy to be with each other again. JJ left the room and it only took about 2 minutes for Emily to see 2 little head racing to the door and swinging it open. She smiled brightly as Jack and Henry entered the room soon followed by JJ, Will and Hotch.

"Emmy!" Henry squealed making Emily jump. He scrambled onto the bed, not even thinking that it might hurt her or scare her.

"Henry!" Will warned his son.

"It's alright" Emily whispered as Henry engulfed her in a hug. Hugging him tightly in return, Emily closed her eyes and kissed the top of his head to reassure herself she wasn't dreaming. "It's good to see you again!" She told the small boy and smiled brightly at him.

"I missed you, love you Emmy." He told her smiling.

"And I missed you and I love you too." She replied. Emily noticed Jack looking anxious at the side of the bed. "I missed you as well Jack." Without replying, Jack wrapped his arms around her as best as he could considering he could barely leaning over the hospital bed. Taken aback, Emily flinched but quickly hugged him back and placed a kiss on top of his head as well. "I love you, everything's okay now."

"Good. I'm glad you're better."

"Me too." She replied leaning her cheek on the top of his head.

"I love you too Emily." Jack quickly told her pulling away and smiling at her. Hotch smiled but didn't hesitate to take action to see his son yawn heavily.

"Why don't you all go home? I've been a burden on you enough plus the kids are tired."

"NO! I don't want to leave Emmy!" Henry moaned.

"Henry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here until _I_ tell you otherwise."

"Prowmise?"

"Pinkie promise." Emily smiled at the small child extending her pinkie finger. Henry smiled back and curled his ting finger around hers.

"Emily, before we go. . ." Hotch began and waited for her to look at him. "Thank you. I'll be back to visit you tomorrow." He said leading Jack out of the room. Will followed suit and picked Henry off of Emily's lap. She suddenly began to feel scared again and tried to re-assure herself that she wasn't in danger anymore.

"JJ, you stay here, I'll take Henry home."

"That's not necessary."

"After what you've been through, yes it is." JJ contradicted her. "I'll see you soon then." JJ told Will and pecked him on the lips.

"But you've just got your son back, please go home." Emily told her friend.

"Sorry, but you're stick with me. I'll see them tomorrow plus I know Will will be able to take care of him even if it is just for one night." As soon as Will left with Henry, Ruby entered the room quietly with her parents. She looked shy, like she did when they first met. Emily smiled broadly at her.

"Hey." Emily softly said.

"Hello." Ruby replied sweetly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm just glad that we are all safe now." Emily told the young adult with a smile.

"Yeah. Thank you do much for everything Emily, I don't think I or the boys would have survived without you."

"I'm sure you would have. You're very smart, remember that." Emily told her. Ruby wriggled out of her mother's grip and walking to Emily's bed. She stretched her arms out and hugged her trying not to make things seem awkward with the other people also in the room. "I'll see you around then." Emily mentioned as Ruby's parents started to leave the room.

"Thank you ever so much Miss Prentiss. We'll never be able to repay you." Ruby's mom told her.

"Not necessary, but you have got to promise me to do well in your GCSE's!" Emily called after Ruby.

"Of course." She heard Ruby reply as the door closed and Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Garcia ran through the door all at once all desperately trying to be the first one in. Emily flinched.

"Gumdrop!" Garcia squealed as she ran and engulfed Emily into a tight hug. Emily, not being prepared shrieked in fright. Quickly letting go Garcia realised that her actions were too forward. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"No, don't be. I'm just still a little jumpy. That's all." Was Emily's reply as she brought her back down into a hug. She could tell Garcia had been crying for her because of the mascara that had ran down her face and dried. She tried to wipe it off earlier but didn't want to go to the bathroom because she was afraid she'd miss something. Emily carelessly tried again to sit up in the bed, whimpering, she managed to sit up further.

"How you feeling Princess?" Morgan asked her, taking a step forward.

"If I had a dollar for every time someone has asked me that, I'd be a millionaire! But in all honesty, not as good as I'd hope. Better, much better. Be it'll take time." She informed him quickly. "I don't care if it's not professional, come here." She spoke as she stretched out her arms.

"And when have you ever been professional?" Morgan asked her with a smirk and a wink to which she replied by laughing. He gladly accepted her request and held her firm but gentle. "I'm glad you're feeling better, I couldn't lose you, not again. . ." Morgan said pulling back a bit. He didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable, but he had to get out what was on his mind. "I thought. . . The worst had happened."

"Well it didn't, did it? I'm still here, that's all you need to worry about." Said Emily, taking pity on the younger man because never had she seen Morgan so shaken up.

"Ha. I bet I sound so stupid right now."

"No. You don't, of course not" Replying quietly, she averted her eyes away from him and turned her attention towards Reid. "Come here pretty boy." Emily demanded Reid to come over, using the nickname that Morgan had given to the young gentleman. Hugging him awkwardly, she cleared her throat and smiled at him. He gave her a weak smile in return. "So, I bet you all want to get going so I won't keep you. It's really late you should all go home. Plus JJ's apparently going to stay here all night." Emily told her friends, looking at JJ the whole time.

"We all want to stay, you know we do. I'll be back to see you tomorrow, I don't know about these two goof heads." Garcia told her, grinning at Morgan and Reid.

"Best if we take off, I know that we can't be half as tired as you, but we haven't been getting much sleep either over the past week." Explained Morgan, tapping Reid on the back.

"Have a good night, I expect presents!" Emily called after them cheekily as they stepped through the door. JJ closed the door after them and smiled at Emily, having no idea how to tell her about the baby. "So, you said we needed to talk about something, should we talk about it now?" Emily implied, looking curiously.

"Yes, I think now would suffice." Said JJ, sitting down on the bed next to Emily. She grabbed the older woman's hand with tears in her eyes. Noticing this, Emily's eyes grew wide with fear.

"JJ? What is it? You're scaring me."

"Okay, but before I tell you, just know that we are all here for you, and we are not going anywhere."

"JJ." Emily began, stroking her back with her spare hand. "Of course I know, but you're really getting me worried now. . ." JJ quickly looked at her and smiled softly before returning her gaze to the floor.

"When the doctor came to tell us about your state. . . It just so happened that you. . ." JJ couldn't finish her sentence and spoke out the last word very high pitched. She was visibly shaking which got Emily very anxious. Only one thought came into her head.

"Oh God, I've got some sort of STI haven't I?" Emily asked, shock all over her face. Snapping her head up to look at Emily again, JJ shook her head from side to side.

"No, no. It's not that." Said JJ.

"Then what is it sweetie?"

"You lost, a baby. . ."


	23. Chapter 23: The aftermath

Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't replied in agesssss! It's been almost a year omg! :O Thank you though to everyone who still reads my story and has put up with the wait! J I promise not to update with this much of a gap again.

Well one of my excuses is moving house. And everyone that has moved house will know what I'm on about when I say that it takes up literally all of your spare time, especially when you couldn't sell your old house for months.

Also, sorry if I offend anyone but I have wrote about the foetus as it is a baby because I know some people don't class a foetus as a baby until after birth.

I'll say no more except that I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 23: The aftermath.

30th January 2012.

_"You lost, a baby. . ."_

Time stood still for what felt like a lifetime whilst Emily tried to process the news. Remembering to breathe, she looked at JJ directly in the eye and tried to speak but no words would leave her mouth.

". . . No."

"Oh Emily, I'm so sorry. There's nothing worse than losing a child. Trust me, I understand. . ." JJ whispered at her, tears rolling down her face.

"But I haven't had sex in over 8 months! Why would you try and scare me like that?"

"No Emily, you haven't had consented sex in over 8 months."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked her friend already knowing the answer. With her mouth hanging open, Emily darted her eyes around the dustless, bland recovery room, looking for some sort of possibility that the truth wasn't real. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Slowly, Emily buried her face in her hands and started sobbing frantically. Sure, the child would've been Patricks, the result of vicious rape and torture but to Emily it was a life that didn't get the chance to live.

"Oh Emily." JJ softly spoke as she wrapped her arms around Emily's fragile frame in an act of compassion. Rocking her back and forth, JJ closed her eyes and planted a kiss on top of Emily's head. "There aren't a lot of things worse than a mother outliving her child, and it's not fair. I know that you don't want to hear it but it's true and there's nothing we can do about it. But I wish there was, I really do. It'll all be alright eventually, I promise. You were only two days along, not even that so the embryo hadn't even began to form properly. It was only at 2 cells at most. I'm surprised that the doctors cold even tell that you were pregnant."

Emily wriggled out of JJ's grasp, wiped the many tears off of her cheek and cleared her throat. Making eye contact with JJ, she breathed in deeply and began to speak.

"But JJ, how did I lose it? I mean, yeah everything that he did to me was terrible but not enough to make me lose it. Even though I'm getting older, I haven't reached menopause yet and even my doctor said that it wasn't too late to start trying for a kid if I wanted too. It just all doesn't add up!"

"I. . . Can't. . . Say. . ."

"Come on JJ, please. I need to know."

"The amount of stress he was putting you through didn't help and then your condition. Emily, we barely found you alive and we were lucky that you were. There was no chance that the. . . What I mean to say is that your body wasn't capable of carrying the baby any further, to the next stage of development. It's a miracle that you can still breathe. . . Sort of" JJ rounded off the explanation as she looked at the nasal cannula Emily had to have for respiratory help, to supply her more oxygen.

"Oh God."

"I know."

"I can't believe that this has happened. Not just about the miscarriage, but all of it. I'll tell you, I didn't even notice this," she explained as she gave the chord a slight tug.

"It's not fair, and it happens to the people that deserve it the least."

"Well it does seem that I have to get past this. But I'll need time. I can do it though, I just. . . Need time."

JJ sniffled and slipped her hand into Emily's to try and give her comfort. There was no words that could be said, well at least none of which she could think of.

"To be honest with you, I don't even know why I'm so upset. I mean, it was Patricks for God's sake. Why would I want to carry his child anyway? It's just, not right. You know?"

"Let it all out, that's the best thing to do. Just don't hold anything in, anything back and let it go."

"Thanks JJ you're being so nice about all of this, but how do you know how to calm me down, what to say because I know if it were you, I would be at a loss for words. . ."

"Well. . ."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

_30 Minutes later:_

Emily and JJ had mostly calmed down by now and had started talking about when JJ had lost her baby after the explosion whilst she was at the mission in Afghanistan. How she told Mateo Cruz and that she could never tell Will. The pain that she went through and the similarities between hers and Emily's. But mostly, all JJ wanted to do was help her friend get past this dreadful time without bringing back hers too much. She knew that they would have a proper conversation about all of this after Emily had left the hospital and made a full recovery, not just go over a few details and let that be that. The two ladies couldn't seem to get off of topic no matter how they tried to change the conversation. Emily sat there eating the yoghurt pudding that the hospital gave her after her operation.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door and a shy looking Rossi peeped through the window sheepishly as he obviously was holding something behind his back. Giving the pair a slight smile, he turned the door handle and made his way into the room, closing the door lightly behind him.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting anything. How are you feeling Emily?" He asked politely with a concerned look on his face.

Emily felt like a daughter to him and he felt as though he couldn't protect her that he had let her down. He was the person she confined in when Matthew died, about the abortion. About everything. But he couldn't do anything to help her this time. He knew what she went through over the past few days, and how much she had suffered. Emily replied bringing him out of his thoughts.

"A lot better than earlier thank you," she looked up at him with her bruised face.

"Sorry I didn't come in earlier, when I heard that you were stable, I went and brought you these to try and cheer you up when you woke." Rossi revealed the gorgeous bouquet of pink lilies and passes her the flowers.

"I was wondering where you had wondered off to earlier. These are lovely Rossi, thank you so much." She opened her arms wide gesturing for him to come over and hug her which he quickly did. Rossi felt his eyes begin to water and cleared his throat to try and cover it. They stayed like that for a few precious moments.

"It was such a relief to hear that you were okay Emily, after Doyle, I knew you were stronger than we all had expected but I. . . We thought that we had lost you for good."

"I know. I know you did. And I'm so sorry for that."

"No Emily, please don't apologise. I couldn't protect you, or the kids. Once Jack went missing, everyone on the team and their families should have been put into safety housing. I should have been able to protect you all."

"Rossi, it wasn't your fault and I know that you know that. It may feel like that but trust me it isn't. No one could've guessed that Patrick would come after Henry, Ruby and me after he had taken Henry. So please don't blame yourself for all of this. You tried your best and now we're all safe from him because all of you were able to do your job and come and save us."

After Emily said that, Rossi's guard broke and he began to cry right in front of them. Looking away from the both of them. Neither Emily nor JJ had ever seen the older man this way and didn't know what to say. He brought his hand up and covered his mouth trying to regain his composure.

"Oh Rossi." Emily let out and grabbed his spare hand and held it. JJ grabbed a few pieces of tissue from the window ledge and passed it to him. Then she put her arm around him trying to comfort him.

It took a while for Rossi to calm down all the while he felt weak. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Don't apologise." Both Emily and JJ said at the same time to him.

"There's no need to apologise Rossi, you don't have to be strong and brave all of the time, hell, I've been in pieces this whole time." JJ continued. Rossi looked down to her and smiled shyly.

"It's just not fair that this had to happen to someone so innocent, sweet and nice. No deserves this really, but definitely not you. I know that if you didn't that he would've hurt the children but you shouldn't have had to. Again, I should have been able to protect you. To protect all of you and instead I just did nothing."

"Rossi, you need to listen to me and you need to listen to me well." Emily began making him look into her eyes. "As I said before, there is nothing that you could've done about this. It was all out of your control. Please don't blame yourself because none of it is your fault. It is all Patricks, no one else's." Smiling at him, Emily squeezed his hand gently.

"Thanks for saying that, I really needed it" he said calming down. "Right then, I think it's time that we put these in a vase, don't you?" He asked them trying to be more cheerful.

"Sure. . ." Emily said confusingly. "Are you sure you're alright though?"

"I will be" said Rossi smiling at her. "I'll be back in a bit, I was in such a rush that I completely forgot about one." He began walking out of the room slowly and awkwardly.

"Rossi, I really don't think that that's necessary. We can just put them on the side for now." She said trying to convince him to stay.

"Oh that's alright. I'll go get a vase for the flowers and you can put them anywhere you like." He had reached the door by now. "I need a bit of air anyway. I'll just nip across the road, I'll be a few minutes, promise!" He mentioned way too excitedly as he walked out of the door.

"Well," JJ began "I didn't expect that. Did you?"

"Not at all."

"He still blames himself though."

"I know, I really wish he wouldn't. He only left because he hated that we saw him like that."

"Yeah, he feels embarrassed you know. But he shouldn't be."

"No he shouldn't." Emily replied.

The two ladies only had a few moments in silence before there was another knock on the door. JJ made a hand gesture as a laugh, pretending to count the members of their team to see who was left. Emily chuckled at this and shouted for the person to enter the room. To their surprise, it was the doctor that had performed Emily's surgery.

"Hello. How are you feeling Miss Prentiss?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thank you. Everyone's going to be asking me that for the next year aren't they?" Emily replied light heartedly.

"I'm afraid so" he said playing along. "Now I'm sure that you know that I need to go through everything that happened in your operation. Are you feeling up to that? And are you alright with your friend here?"

"Well I have to hear it some time or another. And it's fine if JJ stays. I probably wouldn't let you without her here. So I suppose you should tell me now." He nodded in response and looked down at the clipboard in his hands.

"We did have to perform a lot of tasks during your operation, which included: getting the glass and dirt out of your thigh. We had to remove the bits of glass piece by piece and we are certain that it is all out now but you'll need to keep the dressing on for a few days. We also had to operate on your ribs. As you probably guessed, you have broken 3 and bruised 2. We had to operate on these because if we did not move your 4th thoracic vertebrae, it was very close to puncturing your lung which could've easily happened in the future if not set in place. We have set this in place with a short metal rod which can be taken out at a later date when it is healed. The other ribs have been left to heal by themselves. I know that this must be a lot to take in and I can't imagine what you are going through. Are you alright to carry on?" The doctor asked her politely.

"Yes." She replied.

"Now we'll take a look at your injuries that did not have to be operated on. Now I need to tell you about the undevel- . . . Baby if you're alright with that." Emily nodded her head in response and reached out to grab JJ's hand. "Since there was only two cells present, we did not have to operate to sort any problems." He said sparing her the details that he knew she didn't need to hear right now. "However, you should experience slight bleeding because of that and because your vaginal wall has been torn. This could carry on for about the next 1-2 weeks but if it carries on for more than a month, I strongly recommend that you go to your local gynaecologist and make sure that everything is alright. I'll give you this leaflet of signs to look out for that you need to seek medical attention." He took the leaflet off of the clipboard and gave it to her.

"Alright. Thanks." Emily said, taking the leaflet out of his hand. "What else?" She asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"Luckily we did not have to operate on you left wrist and right ankle but we had to give you a cast for your wrist and ankle since they were fractured but luckily not displaced. Again, you'll need to keep these on for 6-8 weeks depending on how the healing goes. This also means that you won't be able to go back to work, or at least in the field."

"Great, so all I'll be doing is paper work for the next lifetime!" She said sarcastically. The doctor just smiled and carried on.

"We had to give you stitches for the deep gash in your shoulder even though the bleeding had primarily stopped. This is because when you fell to the floor back at the crime scene the wound re-opened. These can be taken out for you in a couple of weeks if you come in. This leads to me telling you that we have also put stitches on your forehead as there was a nasty gash. Also, we removed all of the splinters from you calves after you were stable. These shouldn't cause you any problems as none were deep. Your calves will only be sore for a while. We have also placed your nasal cannula to help you breathe which hopefully you won't need in the next few hours as your progress has been fantastic. Finally, we have wrapped all of your injuries which includes the bottom of your feet which we sanitised for you to prevent infection; your bruised knuckles, your ribcage area, your shoulder, your ankle and wrist, you calves and also your thigh."

"Okay, thank you for letting me know."

"Luckily your surgery didn't take as long as we first anticipated but it was making sure that you were stable and making sure that we had sorted out all of your injuries properly." He carried on. There was a few moments of silence before JJ cut in.

"Then why didn't you tell us that? We were worried for a good 3 hours just waiting to hear if she was still alive or not!" JJ shouted at him with a sudden burst of anger which made Emily jump. "Why couldn't you send someone to tell us that she was alright as soon as you knew? There was 3 worried children here for fucks sake."

"Please calm down Miss. Let me explain. Yes, we had finished the operation early, but we were still assessing Miss Prentiss' injuries. There could've been internal bleeding that we didn't know about. We had to clean every wound which took up a lot of the time as we were still looking over the x-rays."

"Oh. Yeah, sorry for being so rube, it's just a worrying situation and I'm so tired. You know what I mean right?"

"Yes I do. Don't worry about it. I've had patients say and do worse so don't worry. Now Miss Prentiss, I'm sure that this is a lot to take in so I'll leave you two alone for a while but a nurse will be come in in a bit to do some blood tests."

"Alright, thank you. That'll be fine." Emily said smiling at him. The doctor made his way to the door and excited the room closing the door lightly.

"How are you feeling after all of that Emily?" JJ asked.

"Fine thanks. You should really get home you know. I've taken up a lot of your time and you probably want to get back home to Henry. Rossi will be here shortly so I'm sure he'll stay with me if you don't want me to be left alone."

"Stop trying to move the attention onto me Emily. Really, how are you feeling?" JJ repeated with concern.

"Honestly, relieved that I'm still alive and more that the kids are. I'm surprised that I didn't have more potential fatal injuries, it, felt like torture whilst with him." Explained Emily, looking down at the floor suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"It must have sweetheart. But you're safe now, you're back with us. And I'm so thankful that you protected my son over yourself. I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"Aww. Really, there's no need. I would do it all again if it meant Patrick not laying a hand on him. You don't need to thank me, I did what everyone would do in that situation. You're my best friend and he's your son. I wouldn't have let Patrick go near him, even if I didn't know Henry. No child should have been in that situation."

"Yeah, especially when they're so young. It's not right that the boys had to go through that, I just hope there isn't going to be any long term psychological damage."

"I know what you mean, why don't you get back to him JJ? He's your son and you haven't seen him for what must have felt like forever."

"But that won't be fair on you, you've been through such a traumatic experience and Will's with Hen-. . ." She was cut off before she could even say his name.

"Jjey, you need to get back to him, I can see that. I don't care where the hell Will is right now, I know that you need to get back to him. You don't have to feel bad about leaving me, I'll be fine. What's important is that you get home to your son because you've only just got him back."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course." Responded Emily, squeezing JJs hand tightly. "I promise."

"Alright then, but make sure Rossi stays with you okay?"

"I will." With that, JJ gave Emily a kiss on the head and hugged her tightly. Emily kept in the whine in that was bursting to come out. "Now, off with you!" She told her with a smile. JJ made her way out of the room quietly and shut the door behind her. Emily let out a sigh and chose to take 40 winks whilst waiting for Rossi.


	24. Chapter 24: The morning after

AN: Hey guys, I didn't mean to leave this much time between writing another chapter but here you go at last. Before I started writing this chapter, I realised that I've made huge mistakes with time gaps in the story so far and I don't think I've used the right terms for anatomical things so sorry for that. Also, when I finished writing this chapter, I realised that I've portrayed the characters differently to how they would act in the TV show, so sorry for that as well. Besides that, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you want another one because I'm not too sure whether to just finish the story here or not.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Chapter 24: The morning after.

30th January 2012.

It didn't take long at all for drowsiness to consume her. She felt at peace. She was safe, the kids were safe and Patrick couldn't hurt them anymore. This enabled her to relax and drift off to sleep within minutes of JJ leaving.

Not even 20 minutes after that, Rossi came back into the room with a vase for the flowers and noticed Emily was peacefully asleep. Sadly, Emily was a light sleeper and he accidently woke her up whilst attempting to put the flowers in the vase. After the past weeks even, Emily flinched slightly when she saw Rossi in front of her.

"Oh no Emily, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, try to get back to sleep and get some rest now sweetheart. I'll stay right here." He rushed out, placing the flowers on the table and taking her hands into his.

"Okay. . ." Emily replied heavy eyes and groggy. Leaning her head back against the pillow again and letting all of her muscles relax.

"I'm here to protect you now" he whispers "and I won't let anyone hurt you again." Rossi sweetly said placing Emily's hands back down onto her lap as she mumbled a response that he couldn't make out, probably too tired to remember it when she next awoke.

Wiping another tear from his eye, Rossi finished putting the flowers into the vase and arranged them neatly. With that, he decided to catch some sleep himself so picked the chair up from the other side of the room and brought it over beside Emily's bed. Sitting down in it, he took one last glance at Emily and shut his eyes knowing that she was finally safe.

_5 hours later: (about 8am.)_

Rossi was snoring loudly so no noise on Earth could wake him. Even one time when there was an alarm going off down the road from his house it didn't wake him as he slept peacefully through the night!

He felt something nudge his leg sharply which woke him with a jump.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Emily finally able to sit up in the hospital bed painfully. She noticed him looking at her and immediately realised that he had just woken up.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked wide eyed. "I was trying to sit up and I must have knocked you with my leg."

"No, not at all, I wasn't asleep." He told her trying to hold back a yawn.

"So you snore when awake then?" She chuckled, teasing him.

"As a matter of fact I do. Is there a problem with that?" He asked her sarcastically. His cheeks turned red out of embarrassment.

"As long as you don't do it whilst interrogating people then its fine."

And to that they both laughed loudly at that comment - enough for the woman in the room next door to bang on the wall and shout some expletives at them. They gave each other a look that children gave each other when trying not to laugh in class so they wouldn't get told off. Eventually the two calmed down and Emily wiped her eyes.

"To be fair, we could go and arrest her. Verbal abuse towards two FBI agents is a crime…" Rossi said trying to make Emily smile again which made her grin widely.

"We'll let her get away this once. But if it happens again, further actions will need to be taken upon the matter." Emily replied playing along.

"How are you feeling?"

"My heads killing but besides that, I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

"I know you don't like it when people ask because you get sick of it but I'm worried about you and I want to be here for you if you need anything."

"Don't worry yourself Rossi, I can take care of myself but thank you for being so supportive and kind. I do appreciate you asking me if I'm okay and I do like it, it shows you care. So I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay." He said quietly, smiling at her. Emily couldn't help but notice that Rossi began to look sad and disappointed in himself so she brought up the courage to sit up in the bed quickly so he couldn't tell her to lay back down. A surge of pain shook her body and she whimpered slightly. Rossi gasped and shot straight up and helped her lay back down. "Emily! What are you doing? Don't do that, you've hurt yourself. Are you okay? Are you in pain?" He asked her with his arm still around her shoulders.

When lying back down, Emily gasped for air as the pain dyed down. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. "I was going to sit up so I could give you a hug and tell you that I love you. You're one of my closest friends. You and the team, I love all of you and I thought if I gave you a hug, you'd see that. . . I know it sounds so childish now that I've said it out loud, but, you know what I mean by it." Emily looked up at him and Rossi was stunned by this and kept quiet and stared at her for about 10 seconds like a nosey neighbour watching your car pull up onto the drive.

"It doesn't sounds childish at all Emily," he spoke as he tightened his grip around her shoulders slightly to reassure her. He smiled at her like a father to his daughter.

"Thank you." She replied as she wrapped her left arm around his torso.

Rossi was about to speak but Emily stopped him suddenly. She unwrapped her arm and sat there with a confused look on her face as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rossi asked with concern.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot! Sergio! Oh the poor thing."

"Oh yes, about that. . ." Rossi began but got interrupted.

"My cat. He'll be okay. He's raided the cereal cupboard before and ate my Rice Krispies so hopefully he's done that again! I'm going to have one hell of a mess when I get home." Rossi tried to interrupt her but she carried on. "Rossi, can I borrow your phone? I have no idea where mine is right now and I've got to call Mrs Broome who lives in the apartment underneath mine (AN: Does she live in an apartment? Let me know if I've got it wrong.) I'll ask her to check up on him."

"Emily!"

"Sorry, yes?"

"First of all, Sergio is fine. Garcia has been keeping him at hers so calm down." He gave her a few seconds to calm herself before carrying on; "second of all, a whole cupboard dedicated to cereal? And finally, Rice Krispies? Seriously?" He asked her in a jokey way.

"Good, I'm glad she's got him. Even if he could get to food himself, he'd have been so lonely. Also, yes! You really don't have a cupboard just for cereal? It's the best thing _ever_! Which includes Rice Krispies for your information. Have you ever tried them?!" She basically shouted at him, with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Well to be honest, I didn't take you as a cereal sort of person but yes I have. Who hasn't? Though I do have to admit, after the age of 9, they didn't interest me that much." He joked, teasing her which made her smile more.

"How can't you? They're soooooo good." She asked him, playing along to their debate.

"Rice Krispies? Seriously? They're like Jack's favourite cereal." Hotch stated with a subtle smile on his face. He had entered the room right before Emily explained her undying love for Rice Krispies to which neither of them had noticed.

"See" pointing at Hotch with her right hand and nodded her head to gesture towards him.

"Jack's 6. . ." Rossi whispered.

"OH that's not the point" Emily said with the widest grin on her face in ages. "How is Jack, Hotch?" She asked him.

"Right now he's sleeping, he said that he wanted to stay with you tonight but he was too tired when we got home and he literally fell straight asleep when he got into bed. Jessica's there looking after him. I actually needed a word with you alone."

"Sure, I'll just be outside. Would you like me to get you anything Emily?" HE asked politely as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Yes please, I'd love a glass of water, I'm gasping for a drink."

"Coming right up." He said as he left the room after patting Hotch on the shoulder. Hotch came and sat next to Emily and looked at her not with his usual work, emotionless stare but with one as if he was trying to hide desperately how he really felt.

"Hotch, what's wrong?" She questioned him curiously.

"Nothing. I actually got you a blanket and pillow because I know how much you hate hospitals." He told her, bringing out a multi-coloured blanket and matching pillow with a checked pattern on them. "Jack picked them out especially." Hotch told her as he helped her lean forward so he could place the pillow under her head.

"Thank you." She said, smiling up at him. "How are you? Even when I was, taken, you were still in a coma."

"Actually, I'm a lot better now you know." He began as he unfolded the blanket and placed it over her. He tucked it under her feet for her because he knew she got cold feet easily. "There we go!" Hotch said excitedly. "I promised Jack I'd grab a photo. You don't mind do you?"

"No, that's fine." She replied with a smile. Hotch got his phone out and told her to get ready. She smiled widely at the camera and gave the camera a thumbs up.

"That's great, thanks. As I was saying, I am a lot better, but when the team told me about Jack, I freaked out so bad and I didn't even know about you or Henry or Ruby. The wound is painful, even with strong meds and that probably goes for you as well but there's nothing to be done."

"I know, I know too well. It'll all be okay though."

"Yeah, it'll just take time. Why did you want to talk to me alone?" She asked him simply.

"Because I wanted to talk you about you saving Jack. You saved my son and my reminder of Hayley. He's still got his whole life to live because of you, and there's nothing I could ever do to even compare, or try to thank you enough because young lives are the most precious since they have their whole life ahead. They have more opportunities that life will throw at them, more experiences that only happen once in a life time. And. . . I just can't thank you enough Emily." Hotch crocked out as tears fell down his face. Emily hadn't seen him like this since Hayley died and could only try and comfort him. She reached out and held his hand, trying to draw him closer into a hug which he surprisingly expected. Tears began to spill of her own as they just stayed there crying together. "Thank you. . . My son. . ." Emily heard him whisper but could only make out part of it. Hotch started to cry harder and Emily hugged him tighter.

"It's okay, I would do it all over again. There's no doubting that. Everything's fine now, everyone's safe now." She told him calmly, letting him get it all out. Even though Emily hadn't seen him like this for years, she didn't even think twice about it. She only knew that all the emotions he was releasing now had been building up ever since he heard about Jack's abduction and she was glad that he could now let them all out.

They were crying together for a few minutes before Hotch hugged her tighter and let her go so he could stand back up and wipe his eyes. He offered her a tissue and she gladly took it.

"Sorry abou-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for, please don't apologise Aaron." She said softly, knowing that he wouldn't mind, but actually appreciate her calling by his first name because this was a personal level, not a work based one. "You don't have to wear your tough mask all of the time."

"It's just hard. When Foyet was at my house, I didn't know if Jack would live to see past that day."

"I know. . ."

"He thought he had to go to prison you know? On the way home he was really nervous about telling me that he bit Patrick when trying to help Ruby when he was hurting her. He kept apologising and begging me not to arrest him before he even explained what it was about. I told him that he was defending Ruby and that he wouldn't go to prison for protecting somebody."

"Awwww the poor thing. I didn't even know that happened. . . It must have been in the van whilst I was passed out."

"Yes it was, he said that Patrick made you fall asleep and they couldn't wake you up. Which reminds me, later when the kids are feeling better, the police are going to question them on what happened during the time they were taken and that they'll need to ask you as well. . ."

"I know, I assumed something like that would have to happen even if the suspect is dead."

"Luckily it shouldn't be for a while yet, so you have plenty of time to relax."

With that, the pair spoke until they noticed Rossi waiting at the door with her water and they incited him in again. Things would never be the same again, Emily would always be weary of taxis and would never take one alone again. Since Doyle, Emily hadn't been as close to her team as they once were but she felt that this case brought them all closer together and she was very glad it did.


End file.
